Expiación
by edemirekly
Summary: "Así es como se sentía Emily Prentiss aquella noche. Su pecado, engañar y traicionar al hombre que había confiado en ella, y lo que era peor, arrebatarle a su hijo. El zarpazo, lo había recibido por primera vez a plena luz del día, cuando en su vida había vuelto a irrumpir Ian Doyle"
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de que leáis el capítulo, ya advierto que esta historia no habrá ningún emparejamiento de Emily con ningún miembro del equipo. Esto será algo específicamente Emily- Doyle. Y no necesariamente será una historia de amor... Tal vez odio, tal vez amor- odio... Ni siquiera sé si acabará bien. Quiero decir que aún no he decidido nada al respecto. Es una idea inicial, y lo primero que quiero comprobar es si os gusta. A partir de ahí... Tomaré decisiones._

_Otra cuestión, es que posiblemente cambie la calificación a M en algún punto de la historia (no sé si en tiempo presente, o a través de flash back... También acepto sugerencias)._

**Capítulo 1**

La culpa.

La culpa es un parásito que se instala en tu corazón y en tu mente y no te deja ni siquiera respirar. A veces consigues apartarla a base de demasiado trabajo, demasiado alcohol, demasiadas "noches de casino" o cualquier otra cosa que sirva para mantener la mente "demasiado" ocupada. Pero llega un momento, normalmente cuando ya estás en tu cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño que no llega, cuando despierta, y te da un zarpazo para recordarte que el pecado que cometiste aún sigue ahí.

Así es como se sentía Emily Prentiss aquella noche.

Su pecado, engañar y traicionar al hombre que había confiado en ella, y lo que era peor, arrebatarle a su hijo.

El zarpazo, lo había recibido por primera vez a plena luz del día, cuando en su vida había vuelto a irrumpir Ian Doyle.

"_La culpa es una puta". Se dijo Emily Prentiss después de tomarse un par de somníferos justo antes de irse a dormir._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Horas antes**_

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.

La pregunta era prácticamente innecesaria porque de antemano sabía que la respuesta no la iba a tener ni J.J. ni Reid, ni Morgan, con quienes se encontraba charlando sobre sus planes del fin de semana, hasta que un mensaje en sus móviles para que se reunieran con Hotch, les había interrumpido.

-Ni idea… Pero lo averiguaremos pronto - Respondió Reid.

Los cuatro agentes se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraban Rossi, Hotch y Penélope.

La pregunta se repitió al entrar, pero esta vez en boca de Morgan.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hotch? ¿Hay un caso?.

Hotch, en lugar de responder, les hizo un gesto con la mano, instándolos a sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Incluso García que solía permanecer de pie para presentar los casos, tomó asiento junto al jefe de la Unidad.

\- La CIA nos ha solicitado colaboración.

\- ¿La CIA?. ¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó sorprendida J.J. Normalmente la relación entre el FBI y la CIA no solía ser la mejor. ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo para que se rebajaran a pedir su ayuda?.

J.J. observó a Rossi y García. Fuera lo que fuera, ellos ya estaban al tanto.

\- Garcia...- Se limitó a decir Hotch, cediéndole la explicación detallada a ésta.

La analista se enderezó en su asiento, y comenzó a informar.

\- Mirad vuestras pantallas...- Les pidió, y luego esperó a que efectivamente lo hicieran. Pronto aparecieron las imágenes de cuatro cadáveres. Tres hombres y una mujer. Todos ellos con una herida de bala en la cabeza.- ¿Reconocéis a alguno?.

\- El primer hombre es el Senador Keller...- Dijo Emily. Por ser hija de quien era, los políticos le resultaban demasiado familiares- Y la mujer… ¿No es la Congresista Miller?...- La estudió con más detalle, pero era difícil asegurarlo con tanta sangre en el rostro.

\- ¡Premio para la agente Prentiss!- Exclamó exaltada García. Quizás demasiado, dadas las circunstancias. Una mirada de advertencia de Hotch, fue suficiente para que se contuviera.- Lo siento…

Hotch suspiró con resignación.

\- Sigue García.

\- El segundo hombre es Robert Patterson, dueño de KLM, una de las mayores industrias armamentísticas de Estados Unidos, con filiales también en Reino Unido, Francia y Alemania.. La última víctima es Charles Jr. Williams… Un destacado miembro de la CIA… Aunque no lo veréis en ningún informe oficial. Todas ellas asesinadas en diferentes Estados en un intervalo de dos semanas.

\- Es evidente que las cuatro víctimas han sido asesinadas con el mismo modus operandi- Señaló Morgan- ¿Estaban relacionadas entre ellas?.

\- No entre sí… Que sepamos todavía… Pero todas han estado vinculadas en algún momento con un grupo que se hace llamar "La Orden".

\- He oído hablar de ellos… - Añadió Rossi- Terrorismo al más alto nivel… Su mayor enemigo en última instancia es este país… La CIA lleva vigilándolos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca habían actuado con tal virulencia.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?- J.J. lanzó la pregunta al aire- ¿Y por qué justo estas víctimas?.

\- La CIA sospecha que son advertencias...- Intervino finalmente Hotch- Y que su objetivo podría ser una atentado de enormes dimensiones….No lo saben aún… Lo que sí saben es que muchos de sus miembros proceden de otras células terroristas, algunas ni siquiera existen en la actualidad…

\- ¿Se sabe quién lo dirige?… ¿Se sabe de qué celulas proceden?...- Añadió esta vez Morgan.

\- Los detalles os los pasará García- Informó Hotch- No se conoce la identidad de todos sus miembros, pero sí que los principales cabecillas fueron integrantes de un grupo terrorista ligado al IRA…. Se hacían llamar Valhalla... Era el pseudónimo de su líder.

Emily se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquel nombre. Después de siete años, era el último nombre que esperaba oír. _Bueno, ese y el de Ian Doyle. _Pero hasta donde ella sabía Ian Doyle estaba en una prisión Rusa, al menos eso le había contado Sean. Por primera vez se preguntó si seguiría allí.

Un escalofrío la recorrió sólo con pensarlo.

Ni siquiera se percató de que todos estaban mirándola.

\- ¿Sabes quien es?

La pregunta de Hotch la sacó de su trance. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el latido de su corazón, y su mejor máscara de "todo está bien".

\- Vagamente… Cuando trabajé en la INTERPOL hubo una operación entre diferentes agencias internacionales para identificar al líder y disolver la organización…

Una punzada de culpa la golpeó, pero rápidamente la apartó a un lado.

\- ¿Participaste en ella?- Se interesó Rossi. Todos sabían que Emily había trabajado un tiempo en la INTERPOL, y aunque supuestamente sólo realizaba funciones de oficina, había algo en su expresión que lo hizo dudar.

\- No...- Negó ella con rapidez- No directamente… En esa época no realizaba labores de campo…- Observó sus expresiones curiosas. ¿La estaban perfilando?. _Tenía que darles algo_\- En cualquier caso, creo recordar que capturaron a su líder y lo enviaron a una prisión de Rusia.

Otra punzada de culpa, esta vez un poco más dolorosa.

\- En realidad, según nos ha informado la CIA, estuvo en Corea… O al menos lo estuvo hasta hace unas semanas...- Le corrigió García.- Se llamaba Ian Doyle.

Acto seguido, apareció en sus pantallas su rostro. De nuevo Emily tuvo que contener el aliento. La foto parecía hecha en alguna prisión de Estados Unidos, tal vez en algún lugar "inexistente" de la CIA. Se le veía más delgado, más demacrado, pero sus ojos azules seguían manteniendo la misma intensidad. A pesar de que sólo era una fotografía, tuvo la impresión de que la estaba mirando directamente.

Reid se volvió hacia Hotch sin comprender.

\- ¿Creen que lo dirige desde dentro?.

\- No…Llegaron a un pacto con los Coreanos, para trasladarlo hasta aquí… Quieren utilizarlo a modo de informante. Ian Doyle tiene información que resulta inaccesible para las Agencias.

\- Nunca se prestaría a eso…- Susurró para sí misma, mientras trataba de digerir que su mayor enemigo, se encontraba en el mismo país que ella. Si hubiera tenido a Clyde delante, lo habría asesinado en aquel mismo instante. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera avisado?.

Solo que no lo había dicho tan bajo como pensaba. Seis pares de ojos mirándola fijamente, así lo demostraban.

\- Creía que no participaste en su captura...- Le recordó J.J.

"Mierda", se dijo Emily. ¿Hasta cuándo podría ser capaz de engañar al mejor grupo de perfiladores del país?.

\- Leí su perfil...No hará nada que vaya contra sus creencias- Mintió de nuevo. Observó las caras. Aún había dudas, pero suspiró aliviada cuando comprobó que desistían.

\- La CIA quiere hacerle una propuesta que no pueda rechazar…

Aún en la situación en que se encontraba, tuvo que contener la risa. ¿Una propuesta que no pudiera rechazar? Ian Doyle lo había perdido todo. _Estaba bastante segura de eso, porque ella misma se había encargado de ello, o al menos de que lo creyera. _Conociéndolo, posiblemente a aquellas alturas sólo querría venganza. Más concretamente, si descubriera su participación en su captura, lo único que desearía sería _vengarse de ella._ Matarla.. o Quizás torturarla y matarla. O incluso torturarla, matarla y volver a torturar su cuerpo. Eso último era más probable.

\- ¿Y qué tal les ha ido hasta ahora?- Intentó que su tono pareciera simple curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar la ligera ironía en su voz.

\- Si están pidiendo nuestra ayuda, sospecho que no demasiado bien...- Recalcó Rossi.

\- Por eso quieren nuestra intervención...- Dedujo Reid- Como perfiladores podemos descubrir qué es lo que quiere y llegar a un acuerdo con él.

\- Qué optimistas...- Se burló Morgan con sarcasmo.

Y al igual que García se llevó otra reprimenda silenciosa de Hotch.

\- ¿Quieren que lo entrevistemos?...- Preguntó J.J. ignorando el comentario de Morgan.

\- Espera… ¿Tenemos que ir a verlo?…

Todos pudieron ver la expresión de terror en su rostro. De nuevo Emily tuvo que soportar sus ojos intrigados.

\- De hecho… Lo van a trasladar aquí… - Le aclaró Hotch- Creen que un cambio de ambiente le vendrá bien…

\- Sí…Nosotros no utilizamos la tortura- Apuntó Rossi, bastante consciente de que probablemente ya habían intentado ese método con él. Pero un hombre como Ian Doyle,, que había pasado años en una prisión de Corea, jamás se doblegaría tan fácilmente.

Tercera mirada de advertencia de Hotch, esta vez dirigida a Rossi, que al contrario que Morgan y García, no pareció intimidarse. Al contrario, amplió su sonrisa.

\- Eso es todo por ahora. En cuanto llegue, os avisaré… Por lo pronto, leed el perfil que hizo la INTERPOL en su día… Nos servirá para dirigir los interrogatorios…

Los agentes fueron saliendo uno a uno de la sala de reuniones. Emily se quedó rezagada y Rossi aprovechó para retenerla a solas.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.

Emily pudo notar la preocupación en su voz. ¿Que si iba todo bien?. Todo bien, a excepción del terrorista internacional que estaba a punto de descubrir que su "esposa" era la culpable de meterlo en prisión.

\- Sí… Sólo estoy cansada… Creo que necesito dormir...- Se excusó con amabilidad

Rezó para que no insistiera, y agradeció a todos los dioses cuando Rossi no lo hizo, a pesar de que no parecía en absoluto convencido.

Se despidió de él en la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Sonrió a J.J. y a Reid, y amplió su sonrisa al recibir un guiño de Morgan. Justo cuando se sentó en su escritorio, sonó su teléfono. Durante un momento, se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Era un número oculto. ¿Tendría Ian Doyle acceso al teléfono desde prisión?. Era absurdo, pero su cuerpo se estremeció mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla para atender la llamada.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando, Em?.

A pesar del tono evidentemente enojado de la voz al otro lado de la línea, respiró con alivio al reconocerla. De forma instintiva ahuecó su mano alrededor del teléfono y se giró en su asiento dándole la espalda al resto.

\- Dímelo tú, Clyde...- Respondió Emily con una tranquilidad que en absoluto sentía. Pero era bastante consciente de que no estaba sola, como para montar una escena de histeria. - ¿No se te olvidó contarme algo?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NOTA.- Bien... Hasta aquí este primer capítulo. El tema es el siguiente. No he nombrado a Declan específicamente porque tengo la duda de si seguir la historia tal y como se contó en la serie (Declan es hijo de Doyle) o... utilizar el recurso que usé en "El Secreto" y que sea hijo de ambos (Siempre me gustó la idea de que hubiera habido "consecuencias"). Declan, mas otro bebé añadido, no lo veo. Pero en fin...Como ya dije al principio, si veo que esta historia tiene aceptación, tomaré una decisión. Como siempre, agradeceré vuestras opiniones y sugerencias._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!. Os dejo un segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos, con solo un capítulo, a los que habéis decidido seguirla, y especialmente a los que habéis tomado un minuto de vuestro tiempo para dejar un comentario. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así. Algo centrado en Doyle y Emily, aunque sé que no es de las parejas favoritas. Aún no he decidido qué hacer con "Declan", por eso no me cerraré a nada por el momento. Gracias por leer :)_

**Capítulo 2**

Aún de espaldas al resto de agentes, Emily podía sentir sus ojos observándola. No quería desvelar más de lo necesario, así que con un escueto y susurrado "Un momento, Clyde", interrumpió su monólogo repleto de palabras mal sonantes y se levantó de la silla. Con una sonrisa forzada, se disculpó y se encaminó hacia la zona del office, en busca de un poco de intimidad.

Durante su trayecto hasta allí, más pendiente de quienes estaban a su alrededor que de lo que Clyde decía, sólo se quedó con alguna frase suelta, como "no lo sabía" "se suponía" y alguna otra palabra malsonante de las que ella misma solía utilizar con frecuencia.

\- No quiero escuchar ni una de tus excusas… De verdad que ya tengo suficiente por hoy con mis propias mentiras.- Le espetó secamente una vez que se aseguró que no había testigos. Aún así, siguió hablando en voz baja, semi oculta en un rincón.

\- No son excusas… Prácticamente me enteré hace un par de días de que la CIA se lo había llevado a Estados Unidos… No sé como diablos consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo con los coreanos…

\- Sí… Supongo que en dos días no tuviste tiempo para avisarme…

Su tono resentido le llegó a Clyde alto y claro, como si la hubiera tenido frente a él..

\- ¡¿Cómo coño iba a saber que os pedirían ayuda a vosotros?!. ¡¿Crees que tengo una puta bola de cristal?!.

Emily deseó gritarle tanto como lo estaba haciendo él, pero se encontraba en clara desventaja al respecto. Envidió además un poco el hecho de que él pudiera sentirse libre de expulsar toda clase de improperios por la boca. Desde que estaba en la UAC, se comedía más al respecto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te pareció importante contarme que estaba aquí?.

\- ¡Te fuiste! ¡No necesitabas saber…!.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Emily estallara con furia, sin importarle dónde se encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de mantenerle oculto algo así? ¿Cómo había subestimado lo peligroso que podría ser tenerlo tan cerca? Él mejor que nadie, sabía lo que se estaba jugando. Resultaba absolutamente ofensiva la forma en que había ignorado su opinión.

\- ¡No me jodas, Clyde!- Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase en un tono más alto de lo aconsejable. Miró de reojo, pero aunque hubo algunas miradas curiosas, no había llamado la atención de ningún miembro del equipo. Respiró hondo tratando de recuperar la calma.- No eres nadie para decirme lo que necesito o no saber…Pero parece que a ti eso te da igual… Del mismo modo que no me contaste que estaba Corea…

Lo oyó resoplar antes de contestar.

\- Te lo habría dicho si me hubieras preguntado…

Emily abrió la boca en un jadeo.

\- Lo habría hecho… Pero se suponía que estaba en Rusia…Me dijiste...

\- No… Yo nunca te dije que estaba en Rusia.. Sean te dijo eso…

\- Sí, claro...- Farfulló Emily para sus adentros, aunque en honor a la verdad, no podía recordar de dónde había sacado esa información.

\- Pregúntale cuando le veas si no me crees...- La invitó Clyde. Ya estaba cansado de aquella conversación llena de reproches sin sentido. Como siempre, Emily dirigía su furia hacia él. Sabía que aún lo culpaba de gran parte de lo sucedido. No podía recriminárselo, pero había tratado de compensárselo de mil formas. Hasta ahora no lo había conseguido.

Emily le habría replicado, si no se hubiera detenido en el contenido de su comentario.

\- Espera… ¿Viene hacia aquí?…

\- Le avisé en cuanto me subí al avión…Yo llegaré antes.

Hizo una pausa. No sabía si reír o llorar. Durante los últimos años había intentado por todos los medios dejar atrás su vida anterior, y ahora de repente sus dos mundos iban a colisionar en lo que ya vaticinaba como un auténtico desastre. Pero ¿Qué importaba ya?, ¿Realmente podía empeorar la situación después de que Ian Doyle volviera de nuevo a su vida?. La sensación de terror que la había invadido al contemplar su fotografía momentos antes, volvió a atacar con fuerza.

\- Clyde… En cuanto descubra que estoy viva… No tardará en deducir el resto…Y si la CIA se entera… No dudarán en usarlo para conseguir que coopere… Ya lo sabes… Y eso lo convertiría en una moneda de cambio… O incluso en un objetivo para los enemigos de Ian.

Aún en la distancia, Clyde pudo percibir el temblor en su voz. Sabía que detrás de su lenguaje vulgar, de sus malas formas y de su agresividad, se escondía el peor de sus miedos, el que la hacía más vulnerable de lo que ella jamás habría reconocido en alto. Y de nuevo recordó que él tenía gran culpa de su situación. Al fin y al cabo, él era el que la había convencido para infiltrarse en la vida de Ian Doyle.

\- Veo que has previsto todas las posibilidades…

Emily cerró los ojos, conteniendo su propia emoción.

\- Sabes que tengo razón…

\- La tienes...- Aceptó Clyde- Y estaremos preparados por si eso ocurre...Te lo prometo…

Su voz sonó suave y calmada. Emily sabía que lo hacía aposta para tranquilizarla, y en el fondo de su corazón se lo agradecía. Sin embargo, no era suficiente como para acabar con el miedo paralizante que recorría todo su cuerpo sólo con pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño al niño. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Si la CIA descubría que Ian Doyle tenía un hijo, no dudaría en desvelar su existencia y eso implicaba colocarlo en un situación de peligro aún mayor. Si los terroristas que buscaban conocían el punto débil de Ian, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en ir a por el pequeño para evitar que los delatara?. Absurdamente, su mejor opción era su propio padre. Sabía que Ian jamás lo pondría en riesgo aunque tuviera que sacrificarse a sí mismo para evitarlo. Pero lo de ella, era distinto. Nunca la perdonaría por lo que le había hecho. Y por experiencia sabía que las personas a las que Ian Doyle no perdonaba, no solían tener una vida larga.

\- ¿A qué hora aterrizará tu avión?.

Durante un momento no escuchó nada, casi podía visualizarlo mirando su reloj y haciendo los cálculos necesarios.

\- Estaré ahí en unas tres horas… ¿Serás capaz de no cometer ninguna estupidez hasta que llegue?.

Aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuándo he cometido yo estupideces?.

Amplió su sonrisa cuando lo oyó suspirar con absoluta resignación. Estaba segura de que ya se le habrían venido más de diez ocasiones en las que la había acusado de ser imprudente.

\- Sólo espera a que yo llegue….

Emily colgó el teléfono, y se quedó mirándolo ensimismada como si realmente fuera a darle la solución a sus problemas. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el tono de un mensaje. Era García, que la avisaba para que acudiera a la sala de interrogatorios.

"Mierda" Susurró para sí misma. La única deducción posible era que Doyle ya estaba allí. Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente. Después de siete años, volvería a ver su rostro, y temía que ya no quedara nada de aquel lado de él que casi nadie conocía. Sí, Ian Doyle era un terrorista, un asesino, incluso un sociópata según el perfil que ella misma había ayudado a construir, pero también era mucho más que eso. Podía ser tierno, dulce, romántico y pasional. Era la parte que ella podría haber salvado, si no lo hubiera traicionado. Tal vez sólo hubiera necesitado algo más de tiempo….Tal vez.

"¿A quién quieres engañar, Emily?", se reprendió a sí misma. Si él llegara a descubrir su traición, no dudaría un instante en matarla. Aún tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se encaminó con pies temblorosos hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

El equipo se encontraba ya detrás del panel de cristal, observando con interés lo que ocurría dentro de la sala. Pero no estaban solos. Por fuera de la puerta, a modo de custodia, había dos agentes de la CIA. "Agentes de segunda", dedujo Emily sólo con ver su postura corporal. Sus ojos se fijaron con más detalle en otros dos hombres que conversaban con Hotch. "Hombres grises", solía llamarlos ella: Traje gris, expresión gris, acento gris. Capaces de confundirse con el humo. Pero por esa misma razón, eran tan peligrosos. Sabía que no se andarían con juegos, y que aunque hubieran pedido ayuda al FBI, dejarían claro desde el primer momento, que ellos eran los que daban las órdenes.

\- Agente Evans, Agente Parker...Déjenme que les presente a la Agente Prentiss…

Emily adoptó su mejor "máscara profesional", y extendió la mano hacia los hombres que Hotch le acababa de presentar. Lo primero que notó mientras el Agente Evans apretaba su mano, fue que su tacto era demasiado áspero e impersonal como para que pudiera confiar minimamente en él. El segundo de los hombres, el Agente Parker, era diferente. Aunque su apretón había sido también fuerte, supo, por la forma en que sudaba su mano, que sólo trataba de aparentar estar a la altura de su compañero.

"Agente Gris" y "Agente Pseudogris", los bautizó con rapidez.

Grabó sus nombres en su memoria, para pedirle a Clyde que investigara sobre ellos.

\- Creo que trabajó usted en la INTERPOL durante la operación Valhalla...- Apuntó el primer hombre- Aunque ya su supervisor nos ha comentado que no participó directamente, tal vez nos pueda servir de ayuda.

Emily sintió la garganta repentinamente seca. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa para evitar que se percataran de que el "agente pseudogris" no era el único al que le sudaban las manos.

\- Por supuesto...- Se limitó a contestar. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cristal. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, no podía ver claramente su interior, así que hizo la pregunta obvia- ¿Está dentro?.

El hombre Gris, se hizo a un lado instándola a acercarse.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contener un jadeo cuando notó que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Sin embargo, consiguió reunir las suficientes fuerzas como para cerrar la distancia que la separaba del cristal.

Sus ojos por fin se detuvieron en la visión del hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Y tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no llorar cuando la culpa la golpeó sin misericordia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tal y como ya había comprobado en la fotografía, estaba algo más delgado, aunque no lo suficiente como que pareciera físicamente débil. Había envejecido, pero las nuevas arrugas de expresión y las canas en su cabello, no le habían restado el más mínimo atractivo. Lo que más le llamó la atención sin embargo, fue su expresión. Se le veía cansado, casi extenuado, y sin embargo, no parecía haberse rendido. De alguna manera había conseguido mantener intacto su orgullo irlandés, como le gustaba llamarlo a él.

Lo supo de inmediato.

_La tortura no había conseguido quebrantar su espíritu. _

_En realidad, dudaba que algo lo hiciera._

_\- _Prentiss, ¿Qué piensas?

Emily se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Hotch. Tal y como había ocurrido durante la sesión en la sala de reuniones, sintió todos los ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué…?- Balbuceó, demasiado conmocionada como para inventar una mentira creíble.

\- ¿Quien crees que debería entrar primero?.

"Oh,… Era eso". Se regañó a sí misma al darse cuenta de que su pregunta no tenía nada de personal. Hotch nunca la pondría en evidencia delante de los agentes de la CIA. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían escudriñándola como si se estuviera preguntando qué diablos pasaba con ella.

Dudó un momento después de descartarse a sí misma por razones obvias. Se centró en sus compañeros. Reid, demasiado "intelectual"; Rossi, demasiado experimentado; Morgan…Imposible… Morgan jamás sacaría nada de él; J.J. habría sido la ideal teniendo en cuenta la debilidad de Ian por las mujeres. Pero fisicamente, no era el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba. _Y ella sabía bastante sobre ese aspecto en concreto de su personalidad._

_\- _Creo que tú, Hotch...- Propuso finalmente, más por eliminación que por cualquier otro motivo.- Querrá hablar con el líder...-Añadió de forma intencionada, mirando directamente hacia el Agente Gris-Evans. Contuvo una sonrisa al notar cómo sus ojos se oscurecían de indignación.

Hotch entendió su razonamiento.

\- ¿Entras conmigo?. Tal vez tu presencia lo distraiga.

Y de nuevo Emily tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que no le entrara la risa histérica. _Sí, estaba bastante segura de que su presencia lo distraería._ Pero no en el sentido que ellos esperaban.

Afortunadamente el Agente Gris- Ofendido- Evans, intervino para salvar su dignidad, y de paso, su problema.

\- Yo iré con usted, Agente Hotchner…

Hotch cabeceó un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Emily reconocía perfectamente ese gesto. Estaba molesto. Pero también sabía otra cosa. No lo contrariaría en público. Dejaría que fracasara él solo.

\- Me parece una idea acertada- Intervino Rossi antes de que a Hotch le sobresaliera aún más la arruga que se le había formado en la frente. _En general, todos tenían bastante miedo a esa arruga._

Los dos agentes entraron en la sala de interrogatorios y se sentaron frente a Ian Doyle, que durante todo aquel tiempo se había mantenido relajado en su sitio, con las manos esposadas, apoyadas sobre la mesa.

Emily se dio cuenta de cómo había comenzado a estudiarlos con interés. Estaba segura de que Hotch también se había percatado. Y estaba también bastante segura de que Evans, no lo había hecho.

Doyle se mantuvo en silencio, y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Estaba marcando su territorio. No hacía falta ser perfilador para verlo.

\- Ian Doyle...- Evans pronunció su nombre mientras revisaba unos informes de modo distraído.

¿En serio pretendía ponerse por encima suyo nada más comenzar la entrevista?. Pensó Emily. Craso error.

Doyle volvió a apoyar las manos en la mesa, inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

\- Sr. Doyle para usted...- Le corrigió antes de que pudiera terminar cualquier frase que hubiera preparado con antelación.

Emily, desde fuera, sonrió con satisfacción una vez superada la conmoción inicial de escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.. De reojo, se dio cuenta de que no era la única en hacerlo, e intercambió una mirada cómplice con J.J. y Rossi. Habría jurado que incluso el agente- pseudogris- Parker, parecía complacido.

Vio cómo el labio inferior de Evans temblaba ligeramente, con ira contenida. Afortunadamente, Hotch estaba allí para evitar que la situación acabara en auténtico desastre nada más comenzar la entrevista.

\- Sr. Doyle...Soy el Agente Hotchner- Simplemente con el tono respetuoso de su voz, consiguió captar su atención- ¿Sabe usted por qué está aquí?.

Doyle se detuvo a observar a Hotch. Inmediatamente ignoró la presencia de Evans y centró su atención en él.

\- Ya debería saber que me lo han _explicado _de forma muy vehemente.

A Hotch no se le escapó la ironía en sus palabras. No podía imaginar de qué maneras lo habían torturado para conseguir que colaborara.

\- Yo no soy de la CIA… Soy agente del FBI.

Doyle sonrió con la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¿Hay mucha diferencia en realidad?.

Hotch inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Evans, cuyo rostro a aquellas alturas se estaba volviendo de un rojo encendido, y alzó una ceja.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que ya sabe la respuesta…

Doyle se echó a reír. Emily se cruzó de brazos, de forma inconsciente, mientras a su mente, volvían uno a uno, los recuerdos de sus gestos y de sus expresiones.

\- Si… Estoy bastante seguro de que usted también la sabe...- Replicó Doyle con ironía- En cualquier caso, su presencia aquí es tan inútil como el trato que me ha dispensado la CIA desde mi traslado a Estados Unidos…. Le repetiré lo mismo que a ellos… No hay nada que yo quiera de ustedes… Lo único que me queda es mi vida, y no voy a arriesgarme para que su gobierno se apunte el mérito de atrapar a mis antiguos colaboradores.

\- Me sorprende que tenga tanto aprecio por su vida cuando según el informe que nos ha facilitado la CIA, usted reiteró en varias ocasiones- Hotch se detuvo un momento, para leer literalmente su contenido- "No me queda nada ahí fuera que podáis devolverme"… Es una curiosa afirmación ¿no cree?- Continuó Hotch. Notó cómo los ojos de Doyle se ampliaban, interesado en su perfil- ¿Realmente no le queda nada, Sr. Doyle?.

Emily pudo ver cómo su expresión cambiaba de inmediato. La forma en que sus labios se convertían en una fina línea. El modo en que sus ojos se estrechaban y se oscurecían. Ya lo había visto así antes. Normalmente solía acabar con alguien muerto o deseando estarlo.

\- Venganza.- Dijo con absoluta sencillez, que en nada acompañaba a su rostro ensombrecido.

\- ¿Venganza?- Repitió Evans con perplejidad.

Doyle lo miró de reojo, y lo ignoró nuevamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en Hotch.

\- Necesito estar vivo para vengarme- Aclaró manteniendo su voz pausada- Y también necesito estar libre… Supongo que eso es lo único que no pueden darme…Echo de menos, respirar aire puro...

_Por supuesto, su libertad no era moneda de cambio._ Ni siquiera la CIA estaba tan desesperada como para dejar libre a un terrorista tan peligroso o más que los que pretendían capturar. Sin embargo, Hotch podía darle algo.

\- Tal vez podamos arreglar eso…

Fuera, el equipo de perfiladores continuaba observando lo que ocurría dentro.

\- ¿Había algo en el perfil de Doyle que indicara una pérdida?- Preguntó Morgan a sus compañeros. Por lo que él sabía no tenía ningún vínculo demasiado personal con nadie.

\- No, que sepamos...- Respondió Rossi. De nuevo, sus ojos de forma inconsciente se dirigieron a Emily, que permanecía en silencio como si llevara el peso del mundo a cuestas- ¿Tus contactos de la INTERPOL podrían aportar algo más que no estuviera en el perfil que nos ha facilitado la CIA?. ...- Rossi esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó- ¿Emily?.

Ésta por fin se volvió hacia él, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. ¿O tal vez de una pesadilla?.

J.J., colocó suavemente su mano sobre su antebrazo.

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó un poco inquieta por su amiga. Estaba actuando de un modo demasiado extraño, incluso para ser Emily.

\- Sí, claro… - Le aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras que se concentraba en recordar la pregunta que Rossi le había hecho- No que yo sepa… Pero puedo hacer unas llamadas.

Miró su reloj de forma instintiva. En realidad, su llamada no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

En ese momento, Evans salió como un vendaval. Finalmente, había optado por dejar que Hotch siguiera con la entrevista.

\- Menudo cretino… Si por mi fuera...- Escupió por la boca.

\- Sí, supongo que por si usted fuera, estaría muerto… Pero muerto no le serviría de mucho, ¿no cree?…- Se burló Reid.

\- ¿Se cree muy gracioso, Agente Reid?- Le recriminó Evans con furia. Parker, dio un paso hacia atrás, a modo de precaución.

\- Lo justo- Replicó Reid- Y soy Doctor, por cierto...- Añadió sin perder un ápice de su compostura. Sin duda, el hecho de que Hotch no estuviera presente para regañarle, lo había animado a sacar de sus casillas a Evans.

Todos pudieron ver cómo la vena del cuello de Evans, comenzaba a sobresalir de forma nada atractiva, y cómo sus puños se contraían. Morgan dio un paso delante de Reid, en un puro instinto de protección.

\- Morgan...- Le advirtió Rossi. Se sentía un poco culpable, en ausencia de Hotch, se suponía que él debía ser quien mantuviera la cabeza fría.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos todos?- Intercedió J.J.. colocándose entre Morgan y Evans.

García, por su parte, buscó refugio junto a Emily, que contemplaba la escena boquiabierta.

Estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando de repente la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Doyle, custodiado por Hotch, que había decidido subir con él a la azotea del edificio, en respuesta a su petición de "respirar aire puro".

Emily sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco, cómo su respiración se paralizaba y cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se congelaba como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel mismo instante. Abrió la boca, en la comprensión de que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás. Sus ojos se ensancharon, tanto como lo hicieron los de Doyle, cuando sólo unos segundos después, la reconoció. Sin embargo, su expresión no era en absoluto de alegría, o asombro. Era la confusión personificada… Aún demasiado pronto como para encajar todas las piezas.

La discusión se detuvo en cuanto pronunció su nombre.

O más específicamente, cuando pronunció el nombre por el que él la conocía.

\- ¿Lauren?.

Y Emily entonces dejó escapar un jadeo, producto de su propia conmoción.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 4. Espero que al leerlo sea tan intenso como pretendí que lo fuera al escribirlo. Habrá mucho vocabulario malsonante, pero no puedo imaginármelo de otra manera. Sin embargo no creo que eso sea suficiente para cambiar la calificación (no tengo muy claro cuando algo pasa a M, realmente). Gracias por los comentarios. Para mí también es una de mis parejas favoritas, y es cierto que no se escribe demasiado sobre ellos. Me apetecía escribir algo así a riesgo de que soy consciente de que no tendrá tantos lectores como otras historias, pero espero que los que la estáis siguiendo disfrutéis con ella. _

¡Gracias!.

**Capítulo 4**

_Silencio._

¿Se puede escuchar el silencio?. Si le hubieran preguntado a Emily Prentiss, en ese momento habría jurado sobre una Biblia que sí. El silencio suena a latidos de corazón, a sangre caliente corriendo por las venas, al tic tac del tiempo que resuena aunque no haya ningún reloj cerca.

Suena así incluso cuando sólo dura unos segundos mientras el hombre al que destruiste te mira con una mezcla de amor e incredulidad, sabiendo que todo terminará en cuanto alguien le desvele que no, que no eres un fantasma, que eres la causa de su miseria.

\- Es la Agente Prentiss...- Le aclaró Hotch alternando sus ojos entre los dos implicados. Si Emily hubiera sido capaz de pensar con un mínimo de profesionalidad, se habría dado cuenta de que la expresión desconcertada de su supervisor no era más que un reflejo de las del resto.

Pero profesional era lo menos que se sentía Emily en ese momento. Con su mirada prácticamente magnetizada por la de Doyle, notó cómo su rostro se oscurecía a medida que encajaba las piezas, una a una. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes en su mente.

Y aún así, podía darse cuenta de que se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Luego vino el miedo. Luego la culpa. Y luego de nuevo el miedo._

\- Ian...- Susurró Emily dando un paso instintivo hacia atrás. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sólo estaba contemplando la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

\- ¡PUTA!- Gruñó Doyle abalanzándose hacia ella, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo- ¡MALDITA PUTA!- Siguió gritándole como si estuviera poseído por el mismo infierno.

Emily sintió sus manos ásperas empujándola violentamente contra la pared, para luego cernirse alrededor de su cuello. Incoherentemente pensó que era imposible que aquellas manos fueran las mismas que la habían acariciado mientras le hacía el amor. ¿Estaría equivocada?. Sólo tuvo que perderse durante un instante en la intensidad de sus ojos azules, para comprender que no lo estaba. Se llevó las manos al cuello tratando inútilmente de desprenderse de las suyas, hasta que por fin, el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

Aún tuvo que apoyarse junto a la pared, para poder recuperar el aliento, mientras J.J., Reid y García, la rodeaban, sosteniéndola. Cuando sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar, sus oídos despertaron para identificar los gritos de Doyle, entremezclados con insultos que habrían hecho palidecer a Clyde en su peor día.

Se volvió hacia él, con el convencimiento de que serían Morgan y Hotch los que estuvieran sujetándolo para impedir que la atacara de nuevo, y realmente se llevó una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que habían necesitado refuerzos de Rossi e incluso del Agente Parker. Evans, por el contrario, se mantenía mas alejado, observando con verdadero interés la escena. A decir verdad, con el suficiente interés como para que a Emily le recorriera un escalofrío.

De pronto, aquel hombre le daba más miedo incluso que Doyle.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡ZORRA!.

Siguió escuchando sus insultos, que más que insultos se sentían como la pura realidad, y aún tuvo tiempo para percatarse del silencio confuso de los miembros de su equipo, que no entendían de qué manera podía estar relacionada su amiga y colega, con un terrorista que llevaba siete años en prisión.

Por fin Morgan rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Doyle!- Le exigió empotrándolo contra el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios, mientras Hotch y Rossi lo sujetaban con firmeza.

Pero Doyle ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de dónde estaba. Seguía luchando por llegar hasta ella. Hasta la mujer que le había traicionado.

\- ¡LLORÉ TU MUERTE! ¡ME PASÉ SIETE AÑOS PLANEANDO VENGARTE!.

Emily sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía a medida que Ian iba revelando el carácter de su relación. La mención de su venganza fue demasiado delatadora para un equipo de perfiladores, que enseguida la interrogaron con la mirada.

\- ¡¿De qué está hablando?!- Le exigió saber Hotch-. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Pero Emily había enmudecido. Mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, y no hubo ni uno solo que no la hiciera sentir vergüenza por lo que había hecho con Ian Doyle. _Por todo lo que había hecho con Ian Doyle. _Ahora pedían una explicación, pero ella era incapaz de dársela sin desear que la tierra se la tragara. _Por fortuna, _parecía que Ian no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo por ella.

\- ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡TE METISTE EN MI CAMA POR UN PERFIL!. ¡TE DI UN ANILLO Y ME ENVIASTE AL INFIERNO! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!…. ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!- Repitió una y otra vez sumido en aquella pesadilla.

Los rostros desencajados de todos los allí presentes, le indicaron claramente que habían tenido su respuesta.

\- Emily… ¿Qué está diciendo…?...- Balbuceó J.J. a su lado, con sus manos convertidas en una oración frente a su rostro- Dios mío… - Acabó en un susurro de incredulidad.

Emily tuvo que sobreponerse a su propio estado de shock, a su propia vergüenza, a su propio terror, para enfrentarse a él. Dio un paso al frente, con la seguridad de que Ian no podría escapar de sus captores, y tuvo que tirar de toda su capacidad de compartimentación para ignorar la presencia del resto del equipo.

\- No me voy a disculpar por hacer mi trabajo...- Se dirigió a él con voz fría, a pesar de que no era así en absoluto como se sentía por dentro. Por dentro se sentía como la zorra, la maldita puta, que él decía que era.

Su comentario tomó por sorpresa a Doyle. Se quedó en silencio, observándola con resentimiento, y aunque su cuerpo seguía tenso por la furia, desistió de luchar para liberarse. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de incredulidad justo antes de abrir la boca.

\- ¡¿Tú trabajo?!- La cuestionó con evidente sarcasmo- ¡¿En eso consiste tu trabajo?! ¡¿En follarte a tus objetivos?!- Le espetó alzando de nuevo la voz. Un nuevo tirón de Morgan, le recordó que debía mantener la compostura. Doyle se volvió entonces hacia Hotch- Debe estar muy contento con su entrega, Agente Hotchner.

Y Hotch abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar.

Con cada comentario de Ian, la situación se iba poniendo peor. No habría forma de justificar su actuación con Doyle delante de un grupo de agentes de conducta prácticamente intachable. Podía darse cuenta de que ni siquiera habían asimilado aún lo que era más que evidente.

Emily tuvo que volver a respirar hondo, antes de continuar. Se sentía descompuesta y avergonzada, a partes iguales. Aún así, tuvo que contener sus deseos de salir huyendo, que era lo que le gritaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Tendrás que aceptarlo… Y seguir adelante… Olvídalo Ian…

E Ian Doyle habría jurado que había sonado a verdadera recomendación. Pero su mente, ya más calmada, en ese momento estaba terminando de encajar un nuevo puzzle. El más importante de todos.

\- ¡¿Crees que va a ser tan sencillo?! ¡¿Crees que me he olvidado?!

Emily lo leyó en sus ojos justo antes de que formulara la pregunta. De reojo, volvió a comprobar lo que estaba haciendo Evans. Seguía observando como un buitre esperando a que el león dejara las sobras de su presa a su alcance. Ella por supuesto, era la presa. El valor que había conseguido reunir, se desvaneció de inmediato. El terror volvió a invadirla.

\- Ian… No...- Balbuceó conteniendo el aliento.

\- ¿Dónde está?.

La pregunta la golpeó como un saco de boxeo. Ian Doyle no se caracterizaba por su falta de precaución. Al contrario, no le gustaba tomar riesgos innecesarios, siempre trataba de controlar hasta el último detalle. La sorprendió que preguntara por su hijo delante de todos. La única explicación que encontró era que él había asumido que el resto estaba al tanto.

\- No sé de qué me hablas...- Replicó ella sin dar su brazo a torcer. Más que nunca tenía que conservar la calma, despistar a los Agentes de la CIA. Alejarlos de cualquier indicio que pudiera servirles para encontrar al pequeño.

\- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo…- Insistió Doyle en un susurro resentido.

\- Agente Prentiss...- Intervino finalmente Evans- Si está ocultando algo importante para el caso…

\- ¡No estoy ocultando nada!- Se encaró ella con furia- Sólo está jugando con nosotros…

Agradeció enormemente que todos en su equipo optaran por no tratar de indagar delante de la CIA, a pesar de que estaba segura de que sabían que mentía.

\- Emily… Tranquila… Ya lo sabemos...- Mintió Rossi, acudiendo en su ayuda. A él, al igual que al resto, no le estaba gustando nada el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto.

Entonces por primera vez Ian vio el verdadero terror en sus ojos. Y no era por él, sino por la pregunta que le acababa de formular. Tuvo que pensar deprisa para mantener al margen de su conversación al resto de agentes. Su árabe estaba en desuso, pero esperaba que le sirviera de ventaja, especialmente respecto a los agentes de la CIA.

\- Lauren...Madha faelt? (¿Qué has hecho?).

\- Wahdah (A solas)- Le advirtió Emily con la voz a punto de quebrarse.- Min fadlik (por favor)

Doyle reaccionó con un silencio sepulcral a las palabras de Emily, y sólo entonces Evans se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera habría sido capaz de repetir lo que habían dicho para descifrarlo.

Se acercó a Emily con la indignación reflejada en la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué han dicho?!...- Le recriminó- ¡¿Qué han dicho?!- Repitió cuando Emily optó por quedarse tan en silencio como Ian Doyle. Luego se volvió hacia Hotch- ¡Agente Hotchner! ¡Ordénele a su subordinada que revele el contenido de su conversación!.

Hotch, miró hacia Emily, luego hacia Evans, y luego otra vez hacia Emily. ¿En serio le estaba retando entre que eligiera entre él y Emily?.

\- No veo cómo puedo hacer eso...- Se limitó a excusarse Hotch encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Esto no quedará así!- Refunfuñó Evans envuelto en un aura de ira. Se dirigió hacia Emily- Agente, Prentiss, tal vez se crea muy inteligente… Pero tengo autoridad para interrogarla… Salvo que prefiera que informe a sus superiores de su poca colaboración con las autoridades de su país. Estoy seguro de que no querrá verse acusada de traición.

Emily abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Realmente?. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Clyde todavía tardaría en llegar, aunque tampoco tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que pudiera arreglar aquel desastre.

\- Emily… No tienes que hacerlo...- Dijo Rossi colocando su mano sobre su hombro..

\- No pasa nada, Rossi. Estoy bien. - Le aseguró con suavidad. A pesar de ello, Rossi pudo ver un halo de tristeza en su voz. Luego se volvió hacia Ian, que se había quedado apoyado en el cristal con tal tranquilidad que parecía imposible que solo unos minutos antes hubiera estado a punto de estrangularla- Vamos...- Le instó finalmente, y abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

En el último momento, se volvió hacia Ian. Sus ojos la atravesaron como dos cuchillos. Sin embargo, habría jurado que había mucho más que odio en ellos. Emily apartó los suyos, incapaz de sostener su mirada, y entró en la sala, seguida por los dos agentes grises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El equipo de perfiladores, observaban la escena desde detrás del cristal. Doyle había sido custodiado por los otros dos agentes de la CIA, hasta una sala anexa. Su enfrentamiento con Emily había suspendido la visita que Hotch le había prometido durante la entrevista.

\- Podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesite hasta que se decida a hablar- Escucharon decir a Evans.

Emily continuó contemplando sus manos, con la misma resignación que lo había hecho durante las últimas dos horas. Junto a Evans, Parker se mantenía en silencio, suponía que casi igual de harto que ella.

\- ¿Qué hora es?.- Preguntó Emily con desgana.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ir a alguna parte?.

Emily se encogió de hombros sin apenas inmutarse.

\- En realidad, no.

Evans resopló por enésima vez. Era una lástima que se tratara de una agente del FBI. En otro caso, habría utilizado otros métodos más persuasivos. Estaba claro que ella conocía el punto débil de Doyle, y lo enfurecía que se negara a compartir la información.

\- Usted sabe lo que quiere.

Emiy entornó los ojos, y durante un momento los dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que quiere matarme… Como usted mismo ha podido comprobar.

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

Era la pregunta que más se había repetido durante el interrogatorio, y aún no había obtenido respuesta satisfactoria.

\- ¿Aparte de puta y de zorra?.- Replicó ella con un suspiro- Lo mismo, pero en árabe…. A Ian siempre le gustaron las lenguas exóticas..

En un momento absurdo, su mente divagó en que efectivamente, Ian tenía afición por todo lo exótico y en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y eso la incluía a ella. _En concreto, su lengua- En sentido literal- Siempre le había parecido muy exótica a su antiguo amante._

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír de forma histérica. Sólo habría enojado más aún a su interlocutor.

\- Nos ocultó su relación con Doyle.

Emily alzó la vista hacia él.

\- No tuve ninguna relación con él. Sólo fue trabajo. Fin de la historia.- Respondió secamente.

\- Si cree que va a salirse con la suya… Puedo acusarla de traición- La amenazó.

Tensó sus manos en dos puños, mientras fruncía el ceño con rabia.

\- Haga lo que tenga que hacer… Yo ya me he cansado de hablar.

Y simplemente volvió a fijar sus ojos en sus manos, y se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿No puedes parar esto?- Le preguntó J.J. a Hotch. Aún seguía tan perturbada como el resto. No era capaz de asimilar todavía la forma en que Emily se había involucrado en la vida de Doyle, pero verla allí sentada, como si fuera una criminal, le revolvía el estómago.

\- Si intervengo pareceremos tan culpables como ella.

\- ¿De eso se trata?- Lo cuestionó Morgan- ¿De quedar bien con la CIA?.

\- Se trata de que Emily ha mentido… Y no me refiero sólo a la CIA, sino a nosotros. Ha decidido no confiar en nosotros. No puedo ayudarla si no es sincera con su propio equipo.

Rossi meditó su argumento. Podía entenderlo, pero conocía lo suficiente a Emily como para sospechar que había algo más en toda aquella historia. El cruce de palabras entre ellos, en árabe, sólo podía significar que ocultaban algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Doyle contuviera sus impulsos. Reid, aunque no conocía el idioma, había memorizado la fonética para poder realizar su traducción a posteriori. A partir de ahí, había quedado claro que el vínculo entre Doyle y Emily era más profundo de lo que habían creído en un principio.

\- ¿No le vamos a dar ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda?.

\- Es nuestra amiga...- Añadió García.

Hotch respiró hondo. En lugar de contestar, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cristal. Por la actitud de Emily, podía darse cuenta de que no diría una palabra más. Sin embargo, lo que llamó realmente su atención, y la del resto, fue la forma en que dirigía sus ojos de vez en cuando hacia la puerta. ¿Qué estaba esperando?.

La respuesta llegó unos minutos después. Un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, y actitud determinada, se dirigió hacia ellos.

Todos se volvieron hacia aquel extraño, que parecía saber exactamente qué quería..

\- Agente Hotchner supongo- Saludó al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia él- Soy Clyde Pascua, de la INTERPOL. He venido por Emily.

Tras la impresión inicial, Hotch le devolvió el saludo, y a continuación presentó al resto del equipo. Estaba claro que era alguien vinculado con el caso de Doyle. ¿Tal vez su antiguo jefe?.

\- ¿Lo ha avisado ella?- Se interesó Rossi. Ahora todos entendían por qué Emily no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta. Lo estaba esperando. Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que se acercara al cristal.

Clyde murmuró algo, que no supieron interpretar más allá de que parecía molesto. Luego se volvió hacia el resto.

\- Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que ocurría. La CIA nunca debió sacar a Doyle de Corea sin comunicárnoslo. Su captura fue una operación de la INTERPOL. El resto de Agencias sólo prestaron agentes.

\- El FBI envió a Emily...- Apuntó J.J.- ¿Fue idea suya que se infiltrara en la vida de Doyle?-

Clyde notó enseguida el resentimiento en su voz. En aquel punto, tenía que ser cauteloso con lo que revelara. No tenía ni idea de cuánto habían averiguado ni en qué circunstancias lo habían hecho.

\- ¿Qué saben?.

Los otros agentes se miraron entre sí, decidiendo si podían confiar en él.

\- Que se acostó con Ian Doyle para conseguir un perfil.- Le espetó Morgan con sequedad. Aún no podía entender cómo Emily había sido capaz de cruzar ese límite.

Clyde torció el gesto, conteniendo su disgusto por la forma en que se había referido a ella. Al mismo tiempo, estaba sorprendido de que conocieran ese detalle. ¿Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia?. Desde luego, no podía imaginarse a Emily compartiendo algo así voluntariamente. No con el perfecto equipo de la UAC, al menos, y menos aún con la CIA.

\- Las cosas no son tan simples, Agente Morgan. - De nuevo sus ojos volvieron hacia el interior de la sala - Supongo que ese Agente….- Se detuvo tratando de recordar si le habían facilitado su nombre.

\- Evans…- Le informó Reid.- Y el otro es el Agente Parker.

\- Evans...- Repitió Clyde sin ocultar su desprecio- Por lo que veo, no ha conseguido mucho de ella.

\- Nada en absoluto- Corroboró Reid- Incluso la ha amenazado con acusarla de un delito de traición.

El rostro de Clyde se ensombreció. Una vez le había prometido a Emily que la protegería. Y eso incluía definitivamente a la CIA.

\- Suficiente…- Gruñó.

Acto seguido dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, e irrumpió en la sala sin siquiera tocar antes. Evans y Parker abrieron la boca, desconcertados por su intromisión. Emily por su parte, alzó los ojos hacia él y luego los cerró con un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted?- Bramó Evans poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir un interrogatorio?.

Clyde se encaró con él, sin perder la compostura ni por un momento.

\- ¿Y cómo se atreve usted a interrogar a "mi agente" sin "mi" autorización?.

Evans dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es agente del FBI, y tengo autorización superior para interrogarla. Es un caso de seguridad nacional.

Clyde puso sus brazos en jarra. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Emily que se levantara. Ésta lo hizo de inmediato y se colocó justo detrás de él, como si buscara su protección.

\- En lo que respecta al caso de Ian Doyle, Emily aún sigue siendo Agente de la INTERPOL y por tanto tiene prohibido revelar cualquier detalle sobre el mismo. Si usted, o su jefe, necesitan información adicional, debe dirigirse directamente a mí… Clyde Pascua, por cierto… Jefe de Operaciones de la INTERPOL.

\- Usted no puede...- Protestó Evans.

\- ¡Claro que puedo!- Exclamó Clyde haciendo sobresaltar a los dos agentes de la CIA- ¡Acaba de poner en riesgo la vida de mi agente, exponiendo su cobertura y no contento con ello, la encierra en un puta sala de interrogatorios como si fuera una delincuente!. ¡Estoy seguro de que a sus jefes les encantará saber cómo ha roto todo un protocolo de seguridad de nivel 5 en sólo unas horas!.

Evans abrió la boca para replicar, pero Parker lo detuvo oportunamente, justo a tiempo de evitar que empeorara la situación.

\- Esto no quedará así...- Refunfuñó Evans antes de salir por la puerta, seguido de Parker.

Una vez a solas, Clyde centró su atención en Emily. Sintió una punzada de dolor al ver su expresión abatida y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. Estaba bastante seguro de que se había estado conteniendo hasta su llegada. Emily no soportaba que nadie viera su lado vulnerable. Si ahora lo permitía, sólo era por la tensión acumulada durante todo el día.

Clyde suspiró largamente. Luego se quedó observándola en silencio durante un instante, con los brazos cruzados delante de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué parte de no cometas ninguna estupidez no entendiste?…

Emily, dentro de su propio nerviosismo, no pudo evitar responderle con una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto de malo es?...- Añadió con suavidad Clyde. Su pregunta era vaga a propósito. Sabía que el equipo de Emily los estaba observando, y no quería pecar de imprudente.

La vio morderse el labio con fuerza mientras se esforzaba en mantener sus emociones a raya. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos, e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

\- Esto es un desastre, Clyde…- Susurró. E inmediatamente, llevó su mano a su rostro para secar la única lágrima traidora que se había atrevido a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Dos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta de la sala, y acto seguido, J.J. se asomó.

\- Lo siento… No quería interrumpir, pero creo que tenemos que hablar…

Clyde y Emily intercambiaron una mirada en una conversación silenciosa. Estaban decidiendo si pedir ayuda a la UAC era la única solución posible en aquel momento. Sólo por la forma en que contenía la respiración, Clyde supo que Emily no quería compartir toda la información con ellos. Eso podía entenderlo. Pero la cuestión no era esa realmente, la cuestión era otra.

\- ¿Confías en ellos?- Le preguntó, como si no importara que todos lo estuvieran oyendo y que Emily jamás podría contestar esa pregunta con la libertad que necesitaba.

\- Sabes que en esto no confío en nadie… Ni siquiera en ti…

Clyde pudo imaginarse perfectamente las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos al escucharla. Por supuesto, ellos desconocían que se refería específicamente al niño.

\- No esperaba menos… Yo te enseñé eso...- Se limitó a replicar.

Con un gesto de la mano la instó a salir. Emily obedeció y encaminó sus pasos directamente hacia la sala de reuniones, sin siquiera mirar a sus desconcertados compañeros de equipo. Al pasar junto a Hotch, Clyde se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su comentario.

\- No más mentiras...- Le advirtió Hotch antes de seguir a Emily.

\- Debería saber que eso es imposible en nuestro trabajo...- Le recordó Clyde.- Pero le prometo que tendrán toda la información necesaria.

Hotch tuvo que aceptar que por el momento tendrían que conformarse con esa promesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota. Hasta aquí este capítulo, a partir del próximo posiblemente comenzaré a intercalar flash backs.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!. ¡No sabéis lo que me anima leeros!. Estoy sorprendida de que esta historia esté gustando. No tenía demasiadas expectativas porque no es una de las parejas más populares. Comencé a escribirla porque esto era exactamente lo que quería que ocurriera, lo que hubiera querido ver en la serie. Me alegra que os esté gustando. Como advertí, aquí comenzaré a intercalar algunas escenas retrospectivas. _

¡Gracias por leer!.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

_**Siete años antes. Villa de la Toscana.**_

_De pie, junto a la barandilla de la terraza del dormitorio que compartía con Ian, Emily contemplaba el amanecer envuelta únicamente en una sábana._

_Notó su presencia incluso antes de que sus manos rodearan su cintura. Su colonia, una mezcla de musgo de roble y sándalo, siempre lo delataba cuando se acercaba a ella de aquel modo. Por eso ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió sus manos fuertes, ásperas y al mismo tiempo cálidas a través de la tela de la sábana._

_Dejó que la estrechara contra su cuerpo desnudo, y cerró los ojos cuando su aliento dio paso a sus labios sobre su cuello._

_Se estremeció. No era algo voluntario. Hacía tiempo que ya no fingía que su cercanía la afectaba más de lo que nunca habría admitido delante de Clyde o de cualquier otro miembro de su equipo. Después de más de un año, la línea entre su "yo real" y su "alter ego", Lauren, comenzaba a difuminarse peligrosamente. A veces, tenía que detenerse a recordar que no la habían enviado allí para enamorarse de un terrorista, sino para hacer un perfil y entregarlo._

_Solo que había fracasado estrepitosamente._

_\- Ian...- Balbuceó cuando comenzó a torturarla con sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas justo en los sitios correctos. Pretendía ser una advertencia, pero sólo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa._

_Finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo._

_Aunque sabía de antemano que nunca sería capaz de resistir aquellos ojos azules._

_Atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barandilla, Ian sólo tuvo que inclinarse levemente sobre ella para susurrarle al oído._

_\- Dime, amor…_

_Con un jadeo de resignación se dio por vencida. Dejó caer su rostro sobre el de su amante desnudo, rindiéndose a lo inevitable._

_\- No es justo que hagas eso...- Protestó ella débilmente._

_Ian separó un poco su rostro, tomándolo delicadamente entre sus manos._

_\- Pues vuelve a la cama...- Le pidió esbozando una ligera sonrisa._

_Antes de que pudiera protestar, sus labios la envolvieron, sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna. Sus lenguas pronto se entrelazaron, como dos serpientes en un ritual de apareamiento. Las manos de Ian, comenzaron a deslizarse hábilmente por la pequeña abertura de la sábana, acariciando sus zonas erógenas hasta hacerla gemir._

_\- Van a vernos...- Le recordó ella. Por supuesto, la Villa estaba fuertemente vigilada. Sólo desde su posición podía ver a tres de los hombres de Ian distribuidos por el jardín al que daba el dormitorio. Por fortuna, ninguno parecía demasiado interesado en lo que ocurría en la planta alta de la mansión. _

_\- Razón de más para que vuelvas conmigo a la cama...- Insistió él con aquella voz cálida y profunda que siempre conseguía que olvidara que era una agente cualificada del FBI._

_Aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación, dudaba de que eso aún fuera cierto._

_Sentir su erección contra su cuerpo, fue razón suficiente para que cediera una vez más. La sábana cayó durante su recorrido hasta la cama. Luego, simplemente se dejó guiar por él, permitiéndole que poseyera su cuerpo tal y como él sabía que a ella le gustaba._

_Tierno al principio. Salvaje después._

_Estaba segura de que el servicio de seguridad había escuchado sus gritos con frecuencia, pero nadie haría jamás ningún comentario al respecto. Tenían demasiado miedo a Ian Doyle, y también bastante claro que su mujer era intocable. _

_Luego la ternura volvió, como siempre. Emily dejó reposar su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Permaneció allí, con los ojos cerrados, en la seguridad de sus brazos. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, una punzada de culpa arañó su corazón, pero rápidamente la desechó a un lado. Aún había tiempo. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrar una salida antes de que todo el castillo de naipes se derrumbara._

_O eso creía._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**En la actualidad. UAC.**_

\- ¿Emily?.

La voz de Clyde frente a ella, la hizo volver a la realidad. _Otra vez._ Había dejado de contar las ocasiones en que alguien la tenía que sacar de su ensimismamiento. Y ahora de nuevo, se encontraba rodeada de su perplejo equipo. _Solo que ahora sabían lo que había hecho._

_Lo que no sabían, era cuánto lo había disfrutado._

_Pero eso no podía contárselo._

Durante la casi media hora que llevaban allí reunidos, habían intercambiado información. Clyde los había puesto al tanto de lo que podía revelarles sin exponer aún más a Emily, Mientras, ésta permanecía en silencio con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, soportando de vez en cuando las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos. Por supuesto, Clyde se había esforzado mucho en defender su actuación y no se había cansado de recalcar hasta la saciedad que todo se había tratado de algo "puramente profesional". Por las expresiones de su equipo, Emily podía asegurar que tenían serias dudas sobre ello.

\- Sería conveniente que volvieras del País de las Maravillas, Alicia...- Le recordó Clyde alzando una ceja hacia ella. A pesar de su sarcasmo, Emily podía percibir la inquietud en su rostro.- Y además, yo también necesito saber qué ha pasado… Tengo verdadera curiosidad por conocer cómo todos se han enterado de tu implicación con Doyle… No puedo imaginarte contándolo sin más… Y sé que ese tal Evans no podía saberlo… Me aseguré de que tu identidad estuviera perfectamente protegida.

Emily realizó una inspiración profunda, y luego dejó que el aire escapara de sus pulmones. Cuando le había dicho a Clyde que aquello era un desastre, no le había dado tiempo a explicarle los motivos.

\- Bueno… Siento decirte que mi identidad encubierta se fue a la mierda en cuanto Doyle me puso los ojos encima…

Los otros agentes cruzaron expresiones sorprendidas. El tono que usaba para hablar con Clyde, no tenía nada que ver con la Emily que conocían. Resultaba demasiado sarcástica, demasiado descarada. Se preguntaron cómo había podido ocultar su personalidad durante tanto tiempo.

No tuvieron oportunidad de formular su pregunta en alto, porque Clyde resopló visiblemente alterado.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que te vea?!. ¡¿Sabes a lo que te expones?!.

Emily jadeó, atónita, mientras Rossi se acercaba a Clyde pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma.

\- ¡Oh no, Clyde!¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Gracias por compartir tu preocupación!-. Le espetó con ironía- ¡Para tu información, no fui yo! ¡¿Sabes?!. ¡¿Crees que me apetecía tener un reencuentro con él?!.

Clyde ignoró a Rossi, y al resto, y adelantó un paso hacia ella.

\- ¡No lo sé, Em! ¡Dímelo tú!. ¡¿Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan?!.

Emily se quedó petrificada. Sus mejillas se encendieron en una mezcla de furia y de vergüenza. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hotch se interpuso entre ambos, justo a tiempo de contenerla.

\- Oye, cálmate...- Le exigió éste, extendiendo una mano hacia Clyde- Si quieres buscar un culpable, cúlpame a mí… Fui yo quien lo sacó de la sala de interrogatorios- Luego se volvió hacia Emily- Si hubiera sabido que os conocíais, no lo habría hecho…

Hotch no se había molestado en disimular el tono de acusación en su voz. Emily, abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de replicarle. En realidad, tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a justificarse?.

Clyde la miró desconcertado al escuchar la nueva información. Aún estaba enfadado, pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada a Hotch. Dio unos pasos, meditando, mientras los demás lo observaban sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué tal se lo tomó?.- Preguntó al fin, con una extraña curiosidad morbosa.

Emily, había vuelto a su posición junto a la pared. De nuevo se cruzó de brazos, y con la rodilla doblada, apoyó el pie en aquella.

\- ¿Aparte del momento en que trató de estrangularme…? Supongo que bien…

\- Emily...- J.J. estaba escandalizada. No podía creer que pudiera bromear con algo así.

Pero Clyde no parecía en absoluto sorprendido. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre Doyle y Emily. Especialmente en todo lo relativo al niño. Esa parte, por supuesto, la había omitido en su relato.

\- Sí… Es una reacción muy del estilo de Doyle… No esperaba menos de él…

Clyde se sentó en la silla, junto a la mesa de reuniones, de nuevo en actitud pensativa. Era innegable que estaban en problemas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ellos.

\- Luego se calmó….- Intervino entonces Reid- Sé que te preguntó por algo que habías hecho, y que tú le pediste que lo hablarais a solas….No sé árabe, pero recuerdo la fonética.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Clyde. Todos pudieron darse cuenta de que Clyde sí sabía de qué habían hablado. Esperaron a que hiciera algún comentario, pero se mantuvo tan callado como lo había estado Doyle horas antes.

\- Por supuesto...- Susurró Emily para sí misma. Debía haber imaginado que Reid lo averiguaría. No había tenido en cuenta su memoria eidética, y ahora su error le estaba pasando factura.

\- No más mentiras, Emily...- Le reprochó Morgan. Apenas estaba asimilando toda aquella historia. Él, más que nadie, se sentía traicionado. Siempre habían confiado el uno en el otro, y ahora no reconocía a la mujer que tenía delante.

Emily se sintió aún más culpable. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerles aquello a ninguno de ellos, pero Morgan era su pareja en el campo. Podía entender cómo se sentía.

\- Derek… Lo siento… - Balbuceó una disculpa- Pero tuve mis razones para mentir… - Luego se volvió al resto- No espero que lo entendáis… Yo….

Aún estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa que no implicara mentirles nuevamente cuando el teléfono de Clyde sonó. Después de mirar brevemente la pantalla, se dirigió hacia Emily; "Es Sean", le informó justo antes de contestar, sin siquiera identificarse.

Emily contempló cómo su expresión iba cambiando a medida que escuchaba lo que fuera que Sean le estaba contando. A pesar de que podía notar cómo intentaba mantener la calma, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo realmente malo había ocurrido. Sus piernas se debilitaron cuando Clyde captó sus ojos durante un segundo, y lo que vio en ellos no le gustó en absoluto. Estaba preocupado. Y más que preocupado, parecía asustado.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Sigue el plan… Avísame cuando estés allí.

Y por supuesto, Emily sabía a qué se refería con _el plan. _El plan que habían trazado por si algún día el niño se encontraba en peligro. _El plan que consistía en llevarlo a una casa franca que sólo ella, Clyde y Sean conocían._

De pronto se sentía descompuesta, como si todo a su alrededor fuera irreal. Hasta aquel momento, dentro de todo el desastre, había creído que el niño estaba a salvo. Pero algo había ocurrido y no entendía cómo era posible. ¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado?. ¿Y quien?.

\- Clyde...- Su voz, buscando una explicación, apenas era un hilo ahora.

De nuevo miradas curiosas. _Estaba harta de las miradas curiosas._

_\- _Tsia ha llamado a Sean. Jeremy ha muerto. Está bastante segura de que lo han asesinado. No podemos saber lo que contó antes de morir…

¿Lo que contó?. Aunque no todos conocían el lugar donde escondían al niño, todo su anterior equipo sabía de su existencia. En su momento la habían ayudado a ocultarlo. Si Jeremy había revelado que Doyle tenía un hijo, no dudarían en mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo. Fuera quien fuera.

Sus fuerzas fallaron. Los demás agentes se alarmaron cuando se quedó pálida como un fantasma. Su primer impulso, sin embargo, fue salir de allí en busca del pequeño. Tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Era su responsabilidad, no la de Sean o de Clyde. Sólo con ella podía estar seguro.

Clyde la detuvo justo al llegar a la puerta. Emily se resistió, ignorando el modo en que sus amigos pronunciaban su nombre alarmados.

\- No puedes hacer eso...- Le susurró al oído- Em..., Sabes que no puedes hacerlo…

Y luego la voz de García junto a ella.

\- Emily, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?.

Pero ella de nuevo la ignoró.

\- Clyde…- Gimió- No puedo quedarme aquí…

Sintió los brazos de Clyde alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole moverse de allí.

\- Estoy seguro de que ese tal Evans te ha puesto bajo vigilancia...- Le recordó. Adoptó un tono un poco más autoritario, con la esperanza de hacerla razonar.- Sean se encargará.

Finalmente Emily se rindió. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. Sus ojos vidriosos, sin embargo, la delataban. J.J. llegó hasta ella, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, sin saber muy bien por qué debía consolarla. Sólo sabía que su amiga parecía estar sufriendo terriblemente. Para ella, era motivo suficiente para estar a su lado.

\- ¿Jeremy es un miembro del equipo que capturó a Doyle?- Preguntó Rossi con curiosidad. Era la única deducción posible.

\- Sí… Estaba en Francia, con Tsia… Sean ya está en Estados Unidos.- Les informó escuetamente.

\- Prentiss…

De nuevo alguien pronunció su nombre buscando una explicación. Esta vez Hotch.

Emily se apartó de Clyde, con un gesto de negación.

\- Ahora no…- Le dijo a Hotch. Y luego se dirigió a Clyde- Necesito hablar con Tom….- Anunció recuperando la firmeza en su voz. Pudo notar cómo todos, a excepción de Clyde registraban ese nuevo nombre.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó Clyde- Vete a casa… Evitemos que Evans sospeche… No hagas ninguna tontería- Le advirtió por segunda vez aquel día- Te avisaré en cuanto Sean contacte conmigo.- Luego se volvió hacia los demás. Los estudió uno a uno. Buscó el que menos sospechas pudiera levantar. Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en García- ¿Puedes acompañarla?.

\- Sí, claro...- Respondió ésta rápidamente. De cualquier modo no tenía intención de dejarla sola.

Emily sabía muy bien que lo hacía para asegurarse de que efectivamente "no hiciera ninguna tontería". Pero a aquellas alturas, ella ya había tomado conciencia de que cualquier actitud imprudente podría tener graves consecuencias.

_No cometería ese error._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste el giro de la historia, siempre tuve debilidad por esto en particular. Aunque me desvíe de lo contado en la serie, seguiré usando personajes del arco de "Lauren" pero en un sentido diferente.

¡Gracias!.

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

_**Siete años antes. Villa de la Toscana.**_

_Era la cuarta vez en la última semana que había tenido que ir corriendo a vomitar al baño poco después de levantarse. Y teniendo en cuenta que era jueves, significaba que los últimos cuatro días su estómago se revelaba de una forma demasiado aterradora._

_Aterradora porque estaba bastante segura de que no estaba enferma. Los primeros dos días le había asegurado a Ian que algo le había sentado mal. Vio la duda en sus ojos, pero finalmente pareció resignarse. El miércoles, consiguió llegar al baño sin que éste se diera cuenta. Pero aquel día, podía oír sus suaves golpes detrás de la puerta, mientras ella dejaba en el váter lo poco que quedaba de su cena. Sólo pensar que luego tendría que desayunar, provocó una serie más de arcadas, y por supuesto, más vómito. Finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie sin volver a vomitar. Aquello estaba empeorando día a día. _

_\- Lauren, ¿Estás bien?._

_La voz preocupada de Ian sonó al otro lado. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos sin poder creer aún que hubiera podido ser tan estúpida. Se frotó las sienes, contuvo el aliento, y contestó._

_\- Sí… Ya salgo… No pasa nada…._

_Un silencio. No escuchó pasos. Aún seguía allí. Por supuesto._

_\- Voy a entrar…_

_Emily amplió sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la puerta se abrió. Ian se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, y luego se acercó a ella con expresión "altamente preocupada."_

_\- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien… Debo haber pillado un virus...- Se excusó ella. Como para convencerlo, se apoyó en él para levantarse pero en cuanto recuperó un poco la verticalidad, su estómago traidor volvió a dar un vuelco, y de nuevo se encontró con la cabeza metida en el váter._

_En lugar de retroceder, Ian le sujetó el cabello apartándoselo de la cara hasta que finalmente Emily se sentó sobre la tapa del váter._

_\- Llevas toda la semana vomitando por las mañanas…_

_Alzó una ceja hacia él, tratando de aligerar su inquietud._

_\- Lo sé… Créeme…._

_Pero Ian hizo caso omiso de su ironía._

_\- Estás pálida… Apenas comes...- Se detuvo un momento como estuviera conectando sus observaciones- Sé que tienes un retraso...- Dijo finalmente._

_Emily jadeó. Estaba atónita. ¿Realmente él se había dado cuenta de eso?. Contuvo las ganas de reír. Seguramente, con lo descuidada que era, posiblemente él se hubiera percatado antes que ella._

_\- ¿Sabes? Es un poco espeluznante que sepas esas cosas… ¿Llevas una especie de diario de nuestra actividad sexual?._

_Doyle esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y delicadamente posó su mano bajo su mentón, acariciándolo con delicadeza._

_\- No siempre hemos usado precauciones...- Le recordó él._

_Y ahora definitivamente estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz con la idea de ser padre?. Por supuesto, ella estaba bastante segura de que no había errado en su diagnóstico, aunque aún le hacía falta confirmarlo con una prueba de embarazo. Hasta que Ian no lo había insinuado en voz alta, había vivido en la negación. Ahora la posibilidad era casi una certeza. Su estómago dio otro vuelco, y esta vez no por las náuseas, sino por la conciencia de la gravedad de su situación. ¿Y qué diría Clyde? ¿Y Sean?. No podía negar que en su interior, siempre había deseado ocultamente ser madre algún día, pero ni de lejos ésta era la situación que se había imaginado. ¿Tener un hijo de un terrorista internacional? ¿Concretamente uno al que ella iba a ayudar a entregar?. ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de quien era su padre?. Viviría siempre con el miedo de que pudieran llegar hasta él sólo para hacerle daño a Ian._

_Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Definitivamente, si realmente estaba embarazada, ese niño no podría nacer. "Muy bonita la teoría, Emily"- Se dijo a sí misma- "Como si fueras capaz de volver a hacerlo"._

_Y esa era la verdad. Jamás volvería a repetir Roma._

_\- Ian...No creo...- Balbuceó._

_Por primera vez, él se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que parecía. Podía ver en sus ojos, que estaba aterrorizada. No era para menos. No tenían una vida precisamente apacible. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando se quedó de pie, frente a él, la estrechó entre sus brazos._

_\- No tengas miedo… Un niño sería lo mejor que nos podría ocurrir._

_A cada palabra de consuelo, Emily se sentía cada vez miserable. Si realmente estaba embarazada, él no podría disfrutar nunca de su hijo. _

_\- Tengo un amigo que es médico. Le diré que venga y así estaremos seguros._

_Ya sin fuerzas, no le quedó otra opción que aceptar su oferta._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**En la actualidad.**_

_**.**_

Clyde tenía razón. Evans había enviado a alguien para seguirla. Si ella no hubiera tenido la preparación que tenía, ni siquiera se había percatado. Pero años de trabajo encubierta, y decenas de misiones de riesgo durante ese tiempo, la habían preparado para ese tipo de situaciones. Por supuesto, también habría sido capaz de despistar al agente que la vigilaba, pero sabía que mientras estuvieran pendientes de ella, no lo estarían de Clyde. Y ahora necesitaba que él tuviera libertad para moverse si era necesario.

\- Puedes irte, Pen…- Le dijo a la rubia. Reuniendo toda la calma que podía dadas las circunstancias, habían compartido alcohol y una conversación intrascendente mientras Emily esperaba con ansiedad noticias de Clyde o de Sean.

Nada más llegar a su apartamento, había contactado con Tom. Sabía que se encontraba en Munich por negocios. Le había pedido que se quedara allí y que se mantuviera al margen de todo aquello hasta que ella lo avisara.

\- Me quedaré aquí contigo… Sé que hay cosas que no quieres compartir… Pero aún así quiero que sepas que todos te apoyamos.

Emily bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Hotch y Morgan no parecían realmente contentos...-Apuntó. En todos había observado un atisbo de comprensión. Posiblemente sería también el caso de los dos hombres, pero la decepción que veía en sus ojos superaba cualquier otra emoción.

\- Eso es injusto, Emily… Sólo necesitan tiempo…No es fácil de asimilar...- Dudó un momento si era adecuado insistir en aquel asunto- Ya sabes…

Emily exhaló un suspiro profundo.

\- Sí… Ya sé….- Se detuvo a contemplar a su amiga. Agradecía que siempre pudiera contar con ella. Su capacidad de empatía siempre la sorprendía- Gracias, Penélope… Siento no poder contaros más… Pero simplemente es una parte de mi vida que aún me cuesta aceptar…

El sonido del teléfono de Emily sobresaltó a las dos mujeres. Emily se apresuró a responder la llamada, después de un breve vistazo a la pantalla. Número oculto. Clyde, por supuesto.

\- Clyde….

Emily pronunció su nombre con demasiada expectación como para no parecer ansiosa.

\- Sean lo tiene… Mañana te contaré más.- Se limitó a informarle. Por defecto profesional tendía a ser vago por teléfono.- Quédate en tu apartamento. Duerme algo. Necesito que estés descansada.

\- ¿Dormir? Lo último que quiero es dormir…

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo… De ahora en adelante estableceremos turnos para contactar. No quiero que te quedes dormida en el tuyo.- Una pausa- Supongo que te están siguiendo, ¿no?.

\- Supones bien...-Admitió ella con un suspiro- Pero nada preocupante, puedo deshacerme de él.

Por supuesto, Clyde ya sabía eso.

\- ¿García sigue contigo?.

De nuevo un suspiro de Emily.

\- Sí, Clyde… A ella no la puedo despistar tan fácilmente como al Agente que ha enviado Evans. Elegiste bien- Miró hacia la rubia y le hizo un guiño- Es como un halcón...- Añadió bajando deliberadamente el tono.

Una pequeña protesta de García, la hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

\- No suelo equivocarme...- Se burló Clyde. Se sentía aliviado de haber sido capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Tenía serias dudas de que aquello terminara bien, pero en nada ayudaba a Emily que notara su preocupación.- Te llamaré si hay algún cambio.- Le informó justo antes de cortar la llamada.

Cuando llegó la noche, aún no había recibido ninguna llamada de Clyde. Eso en realidad, era una buena noticia. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse como si la tierra estuviera temblando bajo sus pies. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Aún así, Clyde tenía razón. Debía dormir. Tenía que ponerse en modo profesional si quería proteger al niño.

Después de instalar a Penélope en su sillón, se dirigió a su propio dormitorio previo paso por el baño para revolver en el botiquín. Encontró los somníferos que sólo guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Ésta era sin duda una de ellas.

Repasó los acontecimientos del día. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el modo en que Doyle la había mirado. No podía soportar el dolor de la traición en sus ojos.

_La culpa es una puta._

Se dijo a sí misma antes de meterse en la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

_Como ya comenté, seguiré usando personajes del arco de Lauren, pero con modificaciones. Así seguirá apareciendo Declan, Louise... y otros, sólo que adaptados a esta versión._

_Os dejo el siguiente capítulo._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Siete años antes. Villa de La Toscana.**_

_Sentada en la cama que compartía con Ian, esperaba expectante a que éste terminara de hablar con el médico. Había estado allí el día anterior, la había examinado y le había sacado una muestra de sangre. Emily no había podido impedirlo. Ian estaba demasiado determinado a salir de dudas. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella también lo necesitaba._

_Poco había podido deducir de su conversación. Ian básicamente se había limitado a escuchar en silencio lo que fuera que su amigo, le hubiera estado contando al otro lado de la línea._

_Finalmente cortó la llamada y se dirigió a ella. Su semblante no denotaba ninguna emoción en particular. O tal vez ella estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de descifrarla._

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba hasta que él se sentó a su lado, y la tomó entre las suyas. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y posó un suave beso en sus labios. Luego le acarició la mejilla, mientras Emily dejaba reposar su rostro sobre su mano._

_Sus ojos azules le dijeron lo que no había hecho su silencio._

_\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Susurró ella._

_Su voz tembló al formular en alto sus miedos. En realidad, su pregunta implicaba mucho más de lo que Ian podía imaginar en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus superiores? ¿Qué iba a hacer para proteger al niño? ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida a partir de ahora?_

_\- Sé que estás asustada. Soy consciente de que tengo muchos enemigos, pero te prometo que siempre lo protegeré._

_Emily estaba segura de ello. Ian haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo; y cuando decía, cualquier cosa, quería decir exactamente lo que había dicho._

_\- Cuando lo dices parece sencillo...- Sonrió con tristeza._

_Ian alzó su rostro entre sus manos. Emily se encontró perdida en el mar de sus ojos serenos._

_\- Te amo._

_Tan simple. Tan sincero. Sintió un escalofrío mientras se debatía entre sus dos mundos. En aquel momento, la idea de que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad se hizo muy real. ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a todo, incluso a su nombre por darle a aquel niño la familia que se merecía?._

_\- Podrías salir de esta vida. Tengo los medios y los contactos. Sólo tienes que decir que sí… Nuestro hijo crecería sin tener que mirar atrás._

_¿Estaba revelando demasiado? ¿Su propuesta había llegado demasiado lejos? En aquel momento ni siquiera pensó en el riesgo que corría. Llevaba un año perfilando a aquel hombre. Ian jamás le haría daño sabiendo que llevaba dentro a su hijo. De hecho, dudaba que le hiciera daño ni siquiera cuando éste hubiera nacido._

_Claro que desde la perspectiva actual, para ese entonces estaría en alguna prisión. Posiblemente en Rusia._

_Ian se apartó de ella. Frunció el ceño con expresión perpleja._

_\- ¿Salir de esta vida?- La cuestionó- Lauren, tengo la vida que quiero… Soy quien quiero ser...- Sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre con una mezcla de ternura y de orgullo- Y tal vez tú lleves dentro a un auténtico guerrero… O una guerrera...- Puntualizó ampliando su sonrisa- Sea lo que sea, será digno sucesor de lo que he construido._

_Vio la determinación en sus ojos. No cambiaría de opinión. Y en aquel momento, Emily tomó su decisión. _

_Ian Doyle no sería el único que hiciera todo lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su hijo._

_Ella lo mantendría a salvo, incluso si ello significaba traicionar a su padre._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_En la actualidad_**

A primera hora, Emily estaba de vuelta en la UAC después de hacer una breve parada en casa de García para que pudiera cambiarse. Mientras conducía hacia allí, pudo comprobar que aún la seguían. Al igual que la noche anterior, prefirió seguir fingiendo que no era consciente de ello. Tal vez, más adelante pudiera suponer una ventaja. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, y no dejarse vencer por el terror que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en el peligro que su hijo corría.

Nada más llegar buscó a Clyde. Lo encontró conversando con Hotch frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. En ese momento se preguntó de qué habían hablado después de que la hubiera enviado a casa. Conociendo a Clyde estaba segura de que había evadido cada una de sus preguntas. Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo mucho más tiempo.

\- Prentiss, os estábamos esperando- Le informó Hoch refiriéndose tanto a ella como a García- Necesitamos reunirnos para hablar de cómo enfocar el interrogatorio de Doyle ahora que tenemos más datos- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Independientemente de tus circunstancias personales con él, tenemos que averiguar quien está detrás de "La Orden".

A pesar de que había tratado de evitarlo, Emily percibió el ligero reproche en su voz. Supuso que aún pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a confiar en ella. Al mismo tiempo, resultaba un alivio que Hotch hubiera optado por volver a centrarse en el caso que los había traído hasta allí y, al fin y al cabo, ella también necesitaba eliminar cualquier peligro en la vida de su hijo.

No podía permitir que pagara por los pecados de su padre._ Ni por los de ella._

_\- _¿Evans?.- Preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor. No había rastro de él. Ni siquiera de Parker. Sabía que Doyle había permanecido en las dependencias de la UAC durante la noche. Tal y como estaba el asunto, no se arriesgarían a trasladarlo sin un buen motivo. Eso sí, seguía fuertemente vigilado por los agentes de la CIA.

Hotch comprobó la hora en su reloj.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos. Necesito que García actualice algunos informes antes de empezar.

Con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió y se encaminó hacia la oficina de ésta.

Tan pronto se quedaron a solas, Emily se permitió visibilizar su preocupación.

\- No me llamaste- Le recriminó a Clyde.

En lugar de contestar, tiró de ella hacia el interior de la sala de reuniones. Cerró la puerta y por un momento se debatió entre hacer lo mismo con las ventanas o dejarlas entreabiertas. A través de sus rendijas, pudo percatarse de que J.J. y Reid, desde sus mesas, observaban su interacción con curiosidad.

Así que finalmente optó por dejar las persianas tal y como estaban para no levantar aún más sospechas. Ya tenían suficiente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Emily cada vez más inquieta. Si la había llevado hasta allí era porque lo que tenía que decir debía ser realmente delicado. Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco. Su instinto de madre prevaleció sobre todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse profesional- Clyde...- Añadió con la voz quebrada cuando él suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Declan está bien...- Le aseguró antes de que Emily entrara en pánico.- Hablé con Sean hace media hora.

Y ahora Emily estaba perpleja. Por la expresión de Clyde sabía que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?… Vas a conseguir que me de un infarto.

De nuevo Clyde se debatió durante unos segundos.

\- Tienes que prometerme que mantendrás la calma. No quiero que entre tu equipo y te encuentre en un estado de histeria.

Si ya estaba nerviosa, aquella advertencia terminó de perturbarla en el peor de los sentidos. Antes de que pudiera verbalizar el terror que sintió, Clyde terminó de ponerla al día de los últimos acontecimientos. Había decidido ocultarle parte de lo que Sean le había contado por teléfono. Necesitaba hacerlo a solas y en persona.

\- Cuando Sean llegó a casa de Tom ayer, se encontró a Louise muerta. La habían asesinado de un tiro en la frente. Apenas habían removido nada en la casa. Está claro que iban a por Declan. Sean lo encontró escondido dentro de un armario, bajo la escalera. Supone que justo acababa de ocurrir y que debieron salir huyendo cuando él llegó.

Emily escuchó toda su explicación con expresión desencajada. Lousie había cuidado de Declan desde que Tom se había hecho cargo de él. Era una más de la familia. Estaba segura de que había hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlo. No podía creer que estuviera muerta, y aún menos que el pequeño hubiera estado a punto de ser secuestrado Dios sabía por quien. Ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba en peligro. Todos sus temores comenzaban a hacerse realidad. Sintió nauseas en el estómago. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apartándose de Clyde, como si no quisiera aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus pies dieron contra la mesa de la sala de reuniones, y se tambaleó. Clyde la alcanzó antes de que cayera pero ella lo apartó como si su sola presencia lo empeorara todo, lo hiciera más real. Finalmente se quedó de pie, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de dolor.

\- Respira…

Escuchó decir a Clyde a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas lo estaba haciendo. Tuvo que centrarse en volver a hacerlo. El equipo estaba a punto de entrar, y no podía permitirse que la vieran llorando.

Se secó la humedad de sus ojos, y se volvió hacia Clyde, de nuevo frente a ella. Tuvo que canalizar todo su miedo en alguna otra emoción que pudiera soportar.

_La rabia siempre era un buen recurso._

Clyde percibió el cambio en su expresión. Sus ojos se habían estrechado. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea.

Y una fracción de segundo después, Emily le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón. Clyde ni siquiera trató de defenderse. Soportó su ira con estoicismo asumiendo la responsabilidad de haberle ocultado deliberadamente aquella información desde el día anterior.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!.- Le gritó ella conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a mantenerme al margen!.

En lugar de tratar de disculparse por algo de lo que en realidad no se arrepentía lo más mínimo, decidió ser práctico y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

\- Y dicho eso….- Respondió él sin perder un ápice la calma. Torció el gesto durante un instante, antes de continuar- Hay un cadáver en la casa de Tom y un grupo terrorista detrás de tu hijo…Por no hablar de la CIA... Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Emily. ¿Confías en tu equipo?.. Porque no veo cómo vamos a salir de esto sin su ayuda.

Emily jadeó. No podía creer que estuviera insinuando la posibilidad de hablarles de Declan.

\- Te lo juro por Dios, Clyde… Si te atreves…- Lo amenazó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Clyde la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y, cuando Emily trató de zafarse, tiró de ella. Estaba seguro de que tendría una marca al día siguiente pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía que volviera a comportarse como una agente del FBI y no como una madre histérica.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Le gritó encarándose con ella- ¡¿Quieres hacer juramentos, Emily?! ¡Porque en este momento te juro que como no te calmes de una puta vez iré a buscar a Declan y lo traeré hasta aquí!.

Emily lo miró horrorizada. Retorció su muñeca bajo la mano de Clyde, pero sólo consiguió que la apretara con más fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame Clyde!- Le exigió mientras trataba de apartarse de él.

Pero Clyde ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¡Lo pondré frente a tu equipo y les contaré lo que hicimos para protegerlo!… ¡Les mostraré las puñeteras fotos si es necesario..!

La puerta se abrió en ese instante. El grupo de perfiladores, a cuyo frente estaba Hotch, se había quedado petrificado contemplando la escena. Clyde soltó la mano de Emily, que se apartó bruscamente, cubriéndose la muñeca con la otra.

Ni utilizando toda su capacidad para compartimentar, pudo ocultar su respiración agitada, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos llorosos. Clyde y Emily se miraron entre sí, en un duelo silencioso. Hotch adelantó un paso hacia el interior de la sala de reuniones y alternó sus ojos entre los implicados.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?-. Exigió saber en tono autoritario.

Cuando ninguno de los dos contestó, Hotch optó por ser más claro. Aunque no había conseguido escuchar todo el contenido de su discusión a través de las finas paredes, sí lo suficiente como para hacer las preguntas correctas.

\- ¿Quien es Declan?.

Todo el equipo notó cómo Emily fijaba sus ojos en Clyde en una expresión de súplica. Clyde sin embargo, parecía demasiado determinado como para apiadarse de ella. Su gesto seguía siendo severo mientras se debatía entre mantener la mentira o revelarles al equipo la verdad.

En lugar de responder a Hotch, mantuvo sus ojos en Emily.

\- O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo- Le espetó con frialdad- Tú eliges, Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**_Siete años antes. _**

_Emily deslizó el dedo por el borde de su copa de bourbon jugueteando con ella.. Una vez al mes, se reunía con alguno de sus contactos de la INTERPOL para actualizar la información y recibir instrucciones. Pero aquel día, tenía algo más en mente. Necesitaba salir de la vida de Doyle cuanto antes. Hacía casi tres semanas que se había enterado de su embarazo, y desde entonces su estancia en la mansión, resultaba cada vez más difícil. Le resultaba imposible olvidar el hecho de que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de un terrorista. Su capacidad de compartimentación además, se estaba yendo al traste y dudaba que pudiera fingir mucho más tiempo._

_Y la actitud de Ian lo complicaba aún más. Nunca antes había visto su faceta como padre, y estaba sorprendida de lo feliz que parecía. Se había vuelto extremadamente cariñoso, detallista y tierno. Emily, casi hubiera preferido que no fuera así. Sólo conseguía que se sintiera aún más culpable._

_Alguien se sentó a su lado. Demasiado corpulento para ser Clyde, que era quien normalmente acudía a aquellos encuentros. Lo miró de reojo, fingiendo que sólo se trataba de un extraño que se hubiera sentado allí por casualidad. Lo escuchó pedir una cerveza al camarero._

_\- Sean…- Pronunció su nombre con demasiada ansiedad como para que él no lo notara._

_Había trabajado con él en varias misiones, y a nivel personal, confiaba en él de una forma que nunca lo haría con Clyde. Sean era más comprensivo, más paciente. Sabía que si tenía que elegir entre ella y Clyde, Sean siempre la elegiría a ella. Pensó que tal vez podría ayudarla cuando todo aquello acabara._

_Sean tomó un trago de su cerveza, y luego se quedó ensimismado mirando el fondo del vaso._

_\- ¿Va todo bien?._

_Emily tuvo que contener su propia emoción. Si hubiera sido Clyde habría sido capaz de mantener mejor la compostura, pero Sean era capaz de notar cuándo algo iba mal. Y definitivamente, aquella era una de esas ocasiones._

_\- Sí...-Su voz tembló un poco, lo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que mentía- Creí que vendría Clyde._

_\- No pudo. En cualquier caso está prevista la detención para dentro de unas cuatro semanas. Quieren terminar de atar todos los cabos sueltos. Están llegando a un acuerdo con los rusos._

_Emily jadeó con suavidad. Miró el líquido rojizo en su copa, y deseó tomarse el contenido de un trago. Por supuesto, no podía. Se debatió en dejarlo correr y simplemente esperar, o confesarle la verdad._

_\- Necesito salir antes… No puedo seguir allí… No puedo seguir con él._

_Sean se inquietó ante su tono angustiado. No era propio de ella. Emily normalmente soportaba bien la presión. Hasta el momento, no había dado indicios de que algo fuera mal._

_\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de admitir el verdadero motivo de su nerviosismo. Aquello sólo sirvió para que saltaran todas las alarmas de Sean. Siempre había estado en contra de que Emily se involucrara en la vida de Doyle, pero era demasiado parecida a Clyde como para darse cuenta de que era un error. Para ambos, el fin justificaba los medios. Y en aquel caso, los medios apestaban._

_\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?_

_Emily volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia él. Frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había salido eso?. Doyle jamás le había puesto la mano encima, en ninguna de las versiones que Sean pudiera estar imaginando._

_\- No...- Lo habría dicho más alto si hubiera podido, pero no quería llamar la atención.- De verdad. Es sólo que no puedo seguir haciendo esto. ¿No puedo salir antes de que hagáis la detención?._

_Se dio cuenta de que él la estudiaba con atención, tratando de descubrir lo qué le estaba ocultando._

_\- Si te sacamos antes, Doyle podría sospechar. No puedes poner en riesgo tu cobertura._

_Sabía que era cierto. Suspiró con resignación mientras presionaba la copa entre sus manos._

_\- Está bien- Cedió finalmente- Pero no lo retraséis más…_

_No esperó por su respuesta. Se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sean volvió la vista hacia la copa de bourbon que había dejado sobre la barra. La miró con curiosidad. Estaba completamente llena._

_De vuelta a la mansión, descubrió que Doyle tampoco había regresado. Aquel día tenía reunión con un grupo de árabes. Normalmente ella lo acompañaba, pero desde que se había enterado de que iba a ser padre, le prohibía aquellos encuentros. Los consideraba demasiado peligrosos._

_Cuando apareció a media tarde, ella estaba sentada en el cenador del jardín, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con su expresión sonriente. Llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda, con evidentes señales de esconder algo.  
_

_Arqueó una ceja hacia él, y se mantuvo a la expectativa. _

_Finalmente, Doyle sacó un pequeño duende de peluche, y se lo entregó. _

_\- Sé que es un poco pronto, pero quería que tuviera algo representativo de sus raíces…_

_Emily tomó el pequeño juguete entre las manos. A simple vista podía darse cuenta de que no se trababa de un muñeco comprado en cualquier tienda. Estaba elaborado a mano, con sumo cuidado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. _

_\- Oh…Ian...- Susurró ella, conmovida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce? ¿Por qué no se comportaba con ella como el terrorista que era? ¿Por qué tenía que hacérselo todo tan condenadamente imposible?.- Gracias._

_Le hizo sitio junto a ella, y simplemente se quedaron sentados, contemplando el atardecer. Emily dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y apartó de su mente toda su conversación con Sean. Por un momento deseó ser Lauren. Por un momento deseó que aquella fuera su vida._

_\- Tengo algo más…_

_Lo observó con curiosidad mientras Ian rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sacó un pequeño colgante con una especie de alianza en la que podía apreciarse algún tipo de símbolo irlandés. Emily lo miró intrigada._

_\- Iba a comprarte un anillo, pero como sé que no eres de las que se casan…_

_Emily contuvo el aliento mientras sostenía la pequeña joya entre las manos._

_\- Es precioso…- Acertó a balbucear mientras su corazón se rompía en dos. ¿Aquel era el hombre al que tenía que traicionar?. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo y seguir viviendo?._

_\- Mírame…_ Le pidió Ian con dulzura, casi con timidez. Emily alzó sus ojos hacia él aún con la emoción reflejada en su rostro- No sé qué vida vamos a tener… Pero te quiero en la mía…- Hizo una pausa, y tocó su vientre dulcemente- Os quiero en la mía._

_Y ella se dio cuenta de que deseaba lo mismo. Sólo que aquello era un sueño imposible. Así que, en lugar de responder, lo besó en los labios, mientras la culpa hacía estallar su corazón en mil pedazos._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**En la actualidad.**_

En aquel instante deseó matar a Clyde. Hasta que la había puesto contra la espada y la pared, no había creído realmente que fuera capaz de exponerla de aquel modo. Quiso salir huyendo de allí, sólo para no "escuchar" el silencio insoportable a su alrededor.

\- ¿Emily?- La voz de Rossi, suave, conciliadora, pero al mismo tiempo expectante, le llegó alta y clara.

Lo último que quería era hablarles de Declan, pero pensándolo fríamente, Clyde tenía razón. Declan corría más peligro del que había supuesto, y el equipo necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Estaba segura de que Ian colaboraría pero conociéndolo, sabía que no confiaría en cualquiera. No en los agentes de la CIA, por descontado; tal vez en Hotch. Sí, quizás lo haría en Hotch.

"Sin embargo esto es algo entre tú y él", Se dijo Emily a sí misma. No podía permitir que Hotch le hablara del hijo que nunca había conocido. Tenía que ser ella quien lo enfrentara. Aquel era parte de su castigo, de su expiación.

\- Primero tengo que hablar con Doyle a solas - Anunció ella, adoptando de nuevo aquel tono profesional que todos conocían tan bien- Y cuando quiero decir a solas, me refiero a solas.

Las expresiones de incredulidad, se tornaron en horror. Especialmente Clyde, no podía concebir lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- De ninguna manera..- Se negó éste de forma tajante- No voy a permitir…

\- No eres nadie para prohibírmelo- Le espetó ella con sequedad. Aún estaba enojada por cómo la había puesto en evidencia.

Buscó ayuda en el resto, pero todos parecían estar de parte de Clyde.

\- Pascua tiene razón...Ayer mismo trató de matarte….- Le recordó Morgan - ¿Te has vuelto loca?.

Emily suspiró con resignación.

\- Le conozco.- Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando dijo en alto aquellas palabras. Por supuesto que ninguno lo conocía como ella. Ella era la única que había compartido su cama- No confiará en ninguno de vosotros

\- Aún así...- Continuó J.J.- ¿Cómo vas a entrar sin vigilancia? ¿Y si trata de atacarte?.

\- No me hará daño…

Reid abrió la boca atónito.

\- Emily… Todos comprobamos cómo sí es capaz de hacerte daño. Ese hombre te odia.

Pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No me hará daño- Repitió una vez más ahora con sus ojos puestos en su supervisor- Hotch… Es la única opción que tenemos.- Luego se dirigió a Clyde- Sabes que no me lo hará… No ahora al menos. Puedo manejarlo…

Clyde sonrió con ironía.

\- Sí… Ya sabemos cómo acabó eso la última vez… Pero adelante, Julieta… Ve con tu Romeo…- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Igual consigues reavivar el fuego.

Emily abrió los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sentirse observada por todos no era una buena sensación.

\- No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando, Clyde… Estoy harta de tus insinuaciones.- De nuevo buscó la aprobación de su jefe- Hotch… Necesito hacerlo antes de que vuelva Evans.

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, tuvo que soportar los ojos acusadores de Clyde. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ambos sabían perfectamente que había cometido el error de implicarse emocionalmente con Doyle. Sin duda, él temía que volviera a ocurrir.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó Hotch, a pesar del disgusto del resto del agentes.- Pero Pascua vigilará desde fuera. No voy a exponerte a que te ataque de nuevo.

Emily evaluó sus opciones. En realidad, no creía que Hotch cediera más allá de su propuesta.

\- Gracias…

E inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Clyde la detuvo en el último momento y la llevó a un lado para que el resto no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Si le hablas de él, lo pondrás en peligro...- Le susurró al oído.

Emily alzó sus ojos hacia él, como si de pronto todo fuera cristalino para ella. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?.- Le espetó, y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a seguirla- ¿Vienes?.

Por supuesto, Clyde obedeció.

Hotch los observó mientras se alejaban. Cuando se quedó a solas con el resto del equipo, se dirigió a García.

\- Intenta averiguar si en los círculos cercanos de Ian Doyle, hay alguien llamado Declan- Le ordenó.

Rápidamente, la analista comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, mientras los otros agentes intercambiaban impresiones sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Hotch? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que nos lo oculte incluso a nosotros?- Planteó Reid en voz alta.

\- ¿Y la relación con Clyde Pascua?- Continuó J.J.- Soy incapaz de definirla. Por momentos parece que sólo confían el uno en el otro, y a continuación discuten entre sí…

\- Como en las mejores familias...-Apuntó Rossi con un guiño, luego detuvo sus ojos en la pantalla. Penélope había dejado de teclear- ¿Has encontrado algo?.

García balanceó la cabeza sin demasiado convencimiento.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Morgan.

Ella se apartó un poco para que tuvieran mejor visión de la pantalla.

\- Hay más de un Declan en su vida…. Es un nombre Irlandés...- Les aclaró, luego continuó- Pero en los registros aparece un tal Declan Doyle… Su hermano pequeño.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Su hermano?- Continuó Morgan- ¿Lo está tratando de proteger a él?.

\- No...- Negó ella con vehemencia- Murió cuando tenía 15 años, durante un enfrentamiento con la policía. Se dijo que estaba ligado al IRA, pero en realidad no pudieron demostrarlo.

\- Teniendo en cuenta quien es su hermano… Sería fácil para la policía deducir que lo estaba.- Señaló Hotch. Se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos- Aún así, tal vez no sea coincidencia… ¿Tiene Doyle algún familiar más cercano? ¿Otros hermanos?.

\- Un hijo...- Susurró J.J. para sí misma. Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- Siempre pensé que si tuviera una hija, le pondría el nombre de mi hermana….

\- Pero Doyle no tiene hijos...- Les recordó Morgan- No está en el expediente.

Tenía razón, no lo estaba. Pero por lo que sabían había muchos detalles que no estaban en el expediente.

\- Chicos...- Intervino Rossi. El comentario poco sutil de Clyde, resonó en su cabeza- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que lo que fuera que hubiera entre Emily y Doyle fue más profundo de lo que ella jamás admitirá. ¿No creéis que si Doyle hubiera tenido un hijo, Emily habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerlo?. Se habría cuidado de que no constara en ningún informe…. Ese tal Sean… Clyde le dio instrucciones sobre algo, y a ninguno se nos escapó la reacción de Emily… Se quedó pálida.

Los demás escucharon atentamente su razonamiento.

\- Somos perfiladores… Tenemos que pensar en Emily, no como si fuera una compañera, sino como si fuera alguien del círculo de Doyle...- Les advirtió Hotch. Hasta que no había escuchado a Rossi, no había sido consciente de que estaban perdiendo la perspectiva- Ha dicho que jamás le haría daño. De hecho, estaba segura. ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Por qué está tan convencida aún después de haberla atacado?. Doyle, le preguntó dónde estaba…

\- Emily lo tiene…- Rossi siguió el razonamiento- Lo ha protegido durante todo este tiempo… Pero aun así, el cambio de actitud de Doyle… Hay algo que no tiene sentido… ¿Qué es lo que le ha llevado a creer que ella lo protegería?. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Doyle, la última persona en la que confiaría sería en la que me traicionó.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, hasta que finalmente J.J. lo rompió.

\- Dios mío….- Susurró J.J. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Hotch, que frunció el ceño sin comprender- Es su madre… Por eso Doyle confía en ella, y por eso Emily sabe que nunca le hará daño… Porque Emily es su madre…

Su última frase se quedó flotando en el aire. Era una teoría, por supuesto.

Pero aquella teoría era la pieza del puzzle que necesitaban para que todo encajara.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. He de decir que no estaba demasiado contenta con el anterior, pero lo necesitaba para darle este giro a la historia. Espero que os guste.

Gracias!

**Capítulo 10**

"Puedes hacerlo".

Con la mano apoyada en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, repitió aquella frase como un mantra. Clyde se había impuesto a los dos agentes de custodia de la CIA para que pudiera hablar a solas con Ian sin la presencia de Evans, lo que significaba que tendrían problemas cuando éste regresara.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad para convencerlo de que colaborara.

Finalmente empujó la puerta.

Por un momento se quedó paralizada, como si Ian Doyle la hubiera capturado en su mirada helada. Sus ojos. Siempre sus ojos. Por más que lo había intentado durante todos aquellos años, jamás había podido olvidar sus ojos. Sólo que antes había amor en ellos, y ahora… Ahora sólo había amargura. Esperaba que el amor por su hijo, le permitiera dejar a un lado su rabia, y su odio.

Se sorprendió cuando él no hizo nada por tratar de agredirla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Después de todo, parecía que se estaba controlando.

Así que simplemente se sentó frente a él.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras Emily se esforzaba por encontrar la forma apropiada de comenzar aquella conversación. "Sí" Se dijo "seguramente habría una forma muy apropiada para romper el hielo con el hombre al que condenaste al infierno durante siete años mientras le arrebatabas la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo"

Sólo que por algún motivo no le venía a la mente.

\- ¿Cómo estás?..

Esa era la pregunta mágica. Sin duda estaría en lo más alto de la pirámide de las preguntas inadecuadas; pero la realidad, era que no se le ocurría ninguna otra.Y al fin y al cabo, Ian tenía peor aspecto que el día anterior.

No le sorprendió que Doyle ampliara sus pupilas con la indignación reflejada en su rostro. "Excelente, Emily" Se dijo "Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble".

Si en aquel mismo instante se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, no habría podido culparlo; Sin embargo, su rostro se relajó de nuevo y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de cómo estoy?- Le preguntó con ironía.

Pero era de la clase de ironía que no provocaba carcajadas, sino de la que resultaba profundamente amarga.

Emily se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo.

\- No realmente….- Susurró en voz baja. Se enfrentó de nuevo a su mirada perturbadora, y tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz sonara medianamente firme- Ahora podemos hablar. Fuera sólo está Clyde… Clyde Pascua... Mi antiguo jefe de equipo. Y sabe todo…

Doyle estrechó sus ojos. Se volvió hacia el cristal, y luego de nuevo hacia Emily. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus manos, aún esposadas, sobre ella. Emily instintivamente reaccionó retrocediendo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás. Doyle sonrió con cierta satisfacción al comprobar que aún tenía influencia sobre ella.

\- Supongo que eso significa que sabe más que yo… Porque yo ni siquiera sé si fue un niño o una niña. ¿Me lo vas a decir tú o tendremos que invitar al Agente Pascua a nuestra pequeña reunión familiar?.

Ni siquiera siete años en una prisión de Corea habían logrado arrebatarle su sarcasmo.

En lugar de contestar, Emily sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y después de deslizar su dedo por la pantalla, lo dejó justo frente a Doyle. Antes de que pudiera retirar la mano, Doyle la atrapó, cubriéndola con la suya.

Esta vez Emily refrenó su impulso de apartarse. Sabía que si Clyde creía que estaba en peligro, no dudaría en intervenir. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo evitar fue el escalofrío que la recorrió al notar su tacto áspero y al mismo tiempo cálido, después de tantos años.

\- Si no me sueltas, será complicado que veas su foto...- Se limitó a informarle con la mejor versión de Lauren que fue capaz de encontrar dentro de sí misma.- Es un niño, por cierto...- Añadió cuando lo vio parpadear un poco perplejo por su cambio de registro.

Finalmente Ian disminuyó la presión sobre su mano, y Emily la retiró lentamente evitando aposta realizar cualquier movimiento brusco. De cualquier forma, Ian ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, centrado como estaba en la fotografía que tenía delante.

La había hecho Emily un día en que había quedado con Tom para llevar a Declan al parque, sólo unas semanas atrás. En la imagen aparecía feliz, sentado en un columpio, con la boca llena de restos de helado.

De nuevo sintió un pequeño atisbo de culpa cuando lo vio acariciar con su dedo la fotografía como si así pudiera llegar hasta él. La culpa aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente, a pesar de que trataba de mantener la compostura.

\- Se llama Declan…. Tiene casi siete años….

La miró, atónito. Emily esperaba su reacción. Estaba segura de que él nunca habría imaginado que ella se hubiera arriesgado a ponerle al niño el nombre del hermano que había perdido. El nombre que él había escogido. Ni siquiera ella habría podido explicar por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez era su forma de resarcirlo por haberle privado de él.

Por supuesto, Ian tenía muchas preguntas, pero era tan consciente como Emily que no era el momento para hacerlas. Si ella se había atrevido a entrar allí a solas con él, después de que la hubiera agredido, era porque realmente tenía un buen motivo.

\- ¿Está en peligro?- Le preguntó. Aunque la respuesta era tan obvia, que resultaba innecesaria.

\- Asaltaron la casa donde vive… Uno de mis antiguos compañeros, Sean, llegó a tiempo para evitar que se lo llevaran. Está con él en un lugar seguro, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo…

Ian echó un último vistazo a la imagen de su hijo antes de volver a deslizar el teléfono hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres?.

Emily realizó una inspiración profunda, y luego exhaló lentamente.

\- Necesito que colabores… Tú sabes quien está detrás de esto… Se hacen llamar La Orden y han asesinado al menos a cuatro personas.

Ian hizo un gesto de negación. Por primera vez, Emily se dio cuenta de que finalmente había dejado su furia hacia ella a un lado. Ahora sólo veía genuina preocupación por el niño.

\- Llevo demasiado tiempo apartado… Dudo que pueda ayudarte.

\- Ian…. - Su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre en alto. Sin embargo, él no pareció percartarse. Suspiró aliviada, y continuó- Los cabecillas son miembros de tu antigua organización...Estoy segura de que tienes información que puede ser útil para detenerlos… Esa es la razón por la que han ido a por Declan… Saben que puedes exponerlos…

Doyle se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y dejó caer las manos sobre sus piernas.

\- No confío en la CIA… Ahí dentro hay gente que es tan peligrosa como los que han intentado llevarse al niño.- Le explicó con sencillez.

\- Confía en nosotros…

Emily se dio cuenta tarde de lo inadecuado de su comentario. Sólo cuando vio a Ian contener la risa de forma abrumadoramente amarga, tomó conciencia de su ironía.

\- ¿Que confíe en ti…? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica…?- Siseó él con rencor.

Cada una de sus palabras fue como un puñal atravesándola. Y ni siquiera podía reprochárselo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que confiara en que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Declan, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Tanto Emily como Ian centraron su atención entonces en Clyde, que les hizo un gesto de advertencia. Dos segundos después, apareció Evans justo detrás de él.

Y no parecía en absoluto feliz.

Emily, aún conmocionada por la forma en que Ian se había dirigido a ella, ni siquiera supo reaccionar a aquella intromisión. Lo que más la inquietaba era que Clyde parecía más que preocupado.

\- Si está preguntándose qué ocurre, puede preguntármelo directamente, Agente Prentiss- Dijo Evans con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro- La INTERPOL ha llegado a un acuerdo con nosotros… Y dado que hasta el momento la UAC no parece querer colaborar en este asunto…De ahora en adelante las entrevistas se harán en las Instalaciones de la CIA…

\- No puede hacer eso...- Balbuceó Emily. Lo peor que podría ocurrir en aquel momento era que no pudiera tener acceso a Ian. Se volvió hacia Clyde buscando una confirmación, pero no la obtuvo. Era evidente que había pasado por encima de él- Clyde…

\- Estoy atado de manos, Emily…

Emily miró hacia Doyle con expresión desencajada. Trató de encontrar alguna emoción en su rostro, pero se había puesto su máscara nuevamente para evitar que Evans se percatara de cualquier punto débil en él. Bien por Ian, mal por ella. Aquello la hizo reaccionar.

\- Iré con usted...- Ignoró la sorpresa en el rostro de Evans, la perplejidad en el de Ian y el profundo desacuerdo en el de Clyde- Hablará conmigo…

Evans estudió detenidamente a ambos mientras meditaba la propuesta. Pensó que tal vez no fuera mala idea, al fin y al cabo, era la persona más vinculada a Ian Doyle de la que tenían constancia.

\- Emily...Buscaremos una alternativa mejor- Le sugirió Clyde, aunque en honor a la verdad, no tenía ninguna en aquel momento, y tampoco preveía encontrarla a corto plazo.

\- Está bien, Clyde...- Lo tranquilizó ella con voz calmada.- Avisa a Hotch, ¿Quieres?.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, finalmente Clyde cedió. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió mientras veía alejarse a los tres, seguidos de los dos agentes de custodia. Lo apartó de su mente mientras iba en busca del resto del equipo.

En silencio, Emily bajó en el ascensor, acompañada de los otros cuatro hombres. Ian y ella no habían vuelto a hablar, sin embargo, sus miradas cómplices durante el trayecto consiguieron exasperar a Evans, que sin demasiado disimulo le dio un empujón a Ian a modo de advertencia. El timbre sonó justo antes de abrirse la puerta. Salieron del ascensor en la planta de los garajes, y se dirigieron hacia la furgoneta en la que habían traído a Doyle el día anterior. A sólo tres plazas del coche de Emily.

A partir de ahí, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera recordarlo más tarde con claridad.

Primero fue el sonido del disparo.

Pero ninguno de ellos reaccionó hasta que vieron caer muerto a uno de los agentes de custodia de la CIA.

\- ¡Al suelo!- Le gritó a Ian mientras tiraba de él hacia un lado de la furgoneta. En unos segundos, ella misma había desenfundado su glock mientras intentaba averiguar el origen de los disparos.

Se arrastró con Ian hacia la parte de atrás, mientras Evans y el otro agente buscaban refugio en el vehículo situado justo delante.

Los disparos continuaron, desde ambas direcciones. Les habían tendido una trampa. Por primera vez le dio credibilidad a las palabras de Ian. Si los estaban esperando allí era porque alguien de dentro de la propia CIA les había advertido. Escuchó los gritos de Evans ante de caer al suelo. Desde donde estaba no podía distinguir si estaba vivo o muerto. Sospechaba que lo último. Buscó con desesperación las llaves de su coche, y pulsó el botón de apertura. Se giró para decirle a Ian que la siguiera, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la camisa empapada de sangre a la altura del hombro.

\- Oh, Dios...- Susurró.

\- No es nada...- Le aseguró él. Aunque por la forma en que aumentaba la mancha en su camisa, parecía justo lo contrario.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos y el segundo agente de custodia cayó al suelo.

\- Ve por detrás- Le indicó señalando hacia su vehículo- Yo te cubriré…

A pesar de su nula confianza en ella, Ian no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedía. La alternativa era morir en aquel garaje. Prácticamente a gatas, y soportando el dolor lacerante en su hombro, recorrió la distancia que separaba ambos vehículos, mientras escuchaba cómo Emily vaciaba su cargador contra quienes fueran los que los estuvieran atacando. En el último momento, se oyó un alarido. Había eliminado a uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó a la altura del vehículo de Emily, abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera subir y luego él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Emily arrancó el motor, y después de un chirrido de los neumáticos, condujo a toda velocidad hacia la salida del edificio. Por el camino, un nuevo cruce de disparos. La ventanilla de atrás del vehículo estalló. Un último disparo de Emily y el segundo asaltante cayó al suelo.

\- Escóndete- Le indicó ella justo cuando llegaron al control de seguridad.

Mientras lo hacía, la escuchó alertar a los guardas de lo ocurrido en el garaje, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que medio edificio ya estaría corriendo hacia allí. Con la calma reflejada en el rostro, Emily siguió conduciendo mientras se alejaba de Quantico.

Ian volvió a su asiento y frunció el ceño totalmente confuso. Emily lo miró con preocupación. Sangraba demasiado y cada vez estaba más pálido. No tenía ningún plan a partir de aquel momento, pero estaba claro que la CIA no era un lugar seguro para él. Pulsó el cuadro de mandos del vehículo y desconectó el GPS, luego abrió la ventanilla y lanzó su teléfono móvil. Se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba a modo de fular y se lo ofreció para que se taponara la herida.

En un extraño momento, el asintió en un gesto agradecido y lo presionó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó Ian finalmente.

"Aquella sí que era una buena pregunta" Se dijo Emily.

Y de pronto, de entre todas las ideas absurdas que se le pasaron por la mente, una brilló con luz propia. Estaba bastante segura de que Clyde se cabrearía mucho cuando se enterara, pero a su modo de ver, las cosas poco podían empeorar ya.

\- A un lugar donde no van a encontrarte…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emily detuvo el coche frente a la casa donde Sean ocultaba a Declan. Era una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas, rodeada de jardín y totalmente amurada. Desde fuera parecía una residencia de verano como otra cualquiera de la zona, pero lo suficientemente protegida como para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría en su interior.

Se volvió hacia Ian. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba consciente. Le preocupaba la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. En un mundo ideal, debería haber acudido a un Hospital, pero tendría que conformarse con que Sean le extrajera la bala.

Bajó del coche dejando el motor encendido, y después de teclear el código de seguridad de la reja exterior, entró nuevamente.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?.

Emily se quedó en silencio unos segundos, estudiándolo. Cada vez tenía peor aspecto, incluso sus ojos parecían haber perdido su destello azul. No es que le hiciera feliz la idea de llevarlo hasta Declan, pero no había otra opción posible. No podía entregarlo a la CIA después de lo ocurrido.

\- En un lugar seguro.

Condujo unos metros, bajó de nuevo, cerró la verja, y siguió hasta aparcar el vehículo en el pequeño patio situado justo frente a la casa.

\- Espérame aquí…

Por tercera vez bajó del vehículo y se encaminó hacia allí. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la puerta, ésta se abrió y Sean apareció sosteniendo su arma. Emily supuso que le habría dado un buen susto presentándose sin avisar.

\- ¡Por Dios, Emily!- Exclamó a modo de recibimiento. En un segundo, la había estrechado entre sus brazos- Clyde me llamó para contarme lo ocurrido. No sabíamos si estabas herida.- Se apartó un poco de ella para cerciorarse de que efectivamente no lo estaba.

\- Estoy bien, Sean...- Sonrió Emily, tomándole de la mano. Luego le hizo un gesto hacia el vehículo- Pero él no lo está… Le han disparado.

Esperó por su reacción. Si hubiera sido Clyde ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo, pero Sean no era tan expresivo a pesar de que podía leer perfectamente en su rostro que creía que había perdido el juicio. Lo vio abrir la boca para hablar, cerrarla de nuevo y finalmente resoplar.

Luego colocó los brazos en jarras, e hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Clyde se va a cabrear...- Dijo finalmente.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Sean siempre producía aquel efecto calmante en ella. Rebozaba serenidad por todas partes, y eso era precisamente lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

\- No quiero que Declan lo vea así… ¿Dónde está?.

Sean miró hacia el interior de la casa y señaló hacia arriba.

\- En su habitación, jugando… Cuando escuché el vehículo le dije que se quedara allí hasta que le avisara. No estaba seguro de si estabas en peligro...- Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia el vehículo. Desde allí podía ver a Doyle, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.- Ya veo que no…

Emily ignoró su tono de reproche. Al mismo tiempo agradeció que no expresara su opinión en alto.

\- Ayúdame a bajarlo… Ha perdido mucha sangre.

Cuando llegaron hasta el vehículo, la situación había empeorado más de lo que ella había esperado.

\- Ian...- Lo llamó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamarlo un poco más alto mientras rozaba la piel de su rostro con su mano.

Se volvió hacia Sean con inquietud.

Sean la apartó de la puerta, y le tomó el pulso.

\- Sólo está inconsciente… Vamos a llevarlo dentro.

Entre los dos, consiguieron sacarlo del vehículo. En ese momento, Doyle abrió los ojos durante un instante. Frunció el ceño al ver a Sean y se removió un poco tratando de deshacerse de él, pero se encontraba demasiado débil como para lograrlo.

\- Tranquilo- Le susurró Emily- Estás a salvo.

Decirle aquello le resultó absolutamente hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta su historia personal. En cualquier caso, Doyle se limitó a dejarse llevar.

Lo llevaron hasta una pequeño dormitorio en la planta baja que tenía un aseo justo al lado. Emily lo descalzó mientras Sean estudiaba la herida. Aún tenía las manos esposadas, y se planteó si sería demasiado peligroso quitárselas para poder tratarle.

\- No creo que vaya a ningún lado...- Le dijo Emily como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. Se encogió de hombros cuando Sean torció el gesto como si no estuviera demasiado convencido- Sean, tendrás que extraerle la bala.

Lo vio resoplar de nuevo. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, podía notar su disgusto sólo con verle la cara.

\- Que lo hiciera una vez contigo no me convierte en médico, ¿Sabes?- Protestó él.

Emily amplió su sonrisa, alzando una ceja. Señaló hacia abajo, recordándole lo que había hecho por ella cuando durante una misión en Praga había recibido un disparo.

\- Díselo a mi pierna.

Sean farfulló algo ininteligible, mientras se resignaba a que no había alternativa posible.

\- Quédate con él mientras busco lo necesario para curarle… Y para quitarle esas esposas. Tengo que vendarlo. No puedo hacerlo con ellas puestas.

Emily lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

\- Vas a llamar a Clyde, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó en el último momento.

Sean se cruzó de brazos. _Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. _

_\- ¿_Has traído a un terrorista a la misma casa donde está tu hijo, y lo que te asusta es lo que pueda pensar Clyde?.

Emily se mordisqueó el labio, sintiéndose bastante estúpida.

\- Es su padre, Sean…

Sean entornó los ojos con incredulidad.

\- Sí, supongo que eso lo arregla todo...- Murmuró para sí mismo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Volvió con un botiquín y el instrumental necesario para su cometido. Emily estaba sentada junto a Doyle.

\- Será mejor que vayas con Declan. Tardaré un rato, y no quiero que entre y vea esto- Le sugirió- Además, está deseando verte.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de la cama.

\- También sería buena idea que llamaras tú misma a Clyde. Tu equipo está bastante nervioso con tu desaparición. Trataron de localizarte, pero te aseguraste de que no pudieran- Extendió la mano ofreciéndole su móvil- Supongo que te deshiciste del tuyo.

En lugar de contestar, Emily aceptó el teléfono en señal de admisión, y salió de la habitación. Sean tenía razón, debía llamar al equipo, pero antes necesitaba ver a Declan. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, y recorrió el pasillo. Desde allí pudo escuchar su risa, y sonrió para sí misma.

Aquella casa había sido preparada expresamente para una circunstancia como aquella. Ese era el motivo por el que en la segunda planta había una habitación con decoración infantil y diversos juguetes. Desde la puerta, lo contempló con ternura mientras Declan reía, embelesado en la televisión que habían instalado en su dormitorio. Estaba viendo "Las Aventuras de Jimmy La Ardilla", _los mejores dibujos del mundo entero, _según sus propias palabras.

\- Dec...- Lo llamó con suavidad.

Lo vio abrir los ojos y la boca con absoluta sorpresa y luego abalanzarse hacia ella. Por supuesto, Emily ya estaba preparada, con los brazos abiertos, para recibirlo.

\- ¡Tía Em!- Chilló el niño, al tiempo que chocaba literalmente contra ella.

Emily lo estrechó con fuerza, con sus risas fundidas en una, mientras le acariciaba los rizos de su cabello rubio.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!… Sí que estás fuerte….- Bromeó. Lo apartó un poco para verlo- Y has crecido un montón… ¿Verdad?… ¿Ya has cumplido los siete y me lo he perdido?.

El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Noooo! Aún falta un mes...- Le recordó él un poco ofendido por su imperdonable olvido.

\- ¡Es verdad!- Exclamó Emily- Es que estás tan grande que creía que los habías cumplido antes…

Aquel comentario lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

\- Tía Em… No se puede cumplir años antes… Hay que cumplirlos cuando te toca...- Le informó él con aquel tono de sabelotodo que ponía de vez en cuando.

Emily entornó los ojos y fingió estar impresionada..

\- ¿De verdad?….¿Entonces aún estoy a tiempo de comprarte un regalo?.

\- ¡Síiii….!- Chilló Declan dando pequeños saltitos- ¡Me dijiste que me regalarías un perro!.

Por supuesto. _No se había olvidado del tema del perro._ Declan llevaba tiempo insistiendo con lo mismo, después de que Tom le insinuara que no era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y que no podía dejarle más carga a Lousie. _Louise_. Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar que estaba muerta. ¿Se lo habría dicho ya Clyde al equipo?. No podía imaginarla allí tirada, sin que nadie se hiciera cargo de ella. Y luego estaba Declan ¿Cómo iba a contarle aquello? ¿Cuánto había visto antes de esconderse bajo la escalera?.

Cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en el pequeño, un escalofrío la recorrió. El niño había leído la preocupación en su rostro y ahora la miraba con curiosidad…Con aquellos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de su padre. O mejor dicho. _Con aquellos ojos que eran exactamente como los de su padre._

_\- _Amigo… Creo que lo que dije fue que hablaría con tu padre…

Y aquello le resultó tan extraño. Con su padre, Tom, el único que conocía. Aunque Declan siempre había sabido que no era su verdadero padre. Ahora su verdadero padre estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia. No podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Ian cuando lo viera. ¿Sería capaz de contarle la verdad aunque ella le pidiera que no lo hiciera?. De pronto pensó que tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea mantenerlo esposado.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Clyde estaba llamando a Sean.

\- Espera un momento, Dec, es el tío Clyde. Ve a ver la tele.

Se incorporó del todo, y se acercó hasta la ventana de la habitación esperando que Declan no prestara demasiada atención. El niño había vuelto a sentarse frente al televisor, y en un segundo estaba absorto de nuevo viendo cómo Jimmy la Ardilla jugaba con Martin el Pájaro Carpintero.

Por fin deslizó el dedo por la pantalla.

\- Clyde… Soy yo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

\- ¡Por todos los diablos, Emily! ¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando?!

Clyde Pascua no era precisamente una persona sutil, y menos aún en aquellas circunstancias. Una agente del FBI, que seguía vinculada a la INTERPOL y por tanto, a él como su supervisor directo, había huido con el objetivo central de la CIA. Había puesto en el ojo del huracán no sólo a él mismo sino también a su propio equipo.

Después del tiroteo, Clyde se había reunido con el resto en la oficina de García. Por lo que pudieron comprobar en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, Emily había facilitado la fuga de Doyle a Dios sabía dónde. García sólo había podido seguir el recorrido de su vehículo a través de las cámaras hasta que había salido de la ciudad.. Por la dirección que había tomado, Clyde había temido que precisamente hubiera decidido reunirse con Sean. Hasta el último momento conservó la esperanza de que no hiciera semejante estupidez, pero al volver a llamar a Sean para averiguar si había algo nuevo, Emily confirmó sus peores temores al responder a la llamada.

Poco le importó que estuviera el equipo de la UAC justo detrás de él. En cualquier caso, ya sabían quien era Declan. Debía haber supuesto que no tardarían en averiguarlo. Después de que Emily y Doyle desaparecieran, Hotch lo había enfrentado, y no le había quedado más opción que revelarles la verdad.

Sabía que Emily se disgustaría, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, aquel era el menor de sus problemas.

\- Nos disparaban, Clyde, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Se justificó ella en voz baja- Iban a por él. Tenía razón al desconfiar de la CIA. Están infiltrados.

Clyde jadeó con incredulidad. ¿Realmente estaba tratando de convencerlo de que aquella había sido una buena idea?.

\- ¡¿Y de todos los jodidos sitios a los que podías llevarle, tenías que meterlo en la misma casa que al crío?!.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea. Casi podía verla conteniendo el aliento, y preguntándose cuánto les había contado exactamente al equipo durante su ausencia.

_Se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa._

\- ¿Le has hablado de Declan al resto?- Su voz tembló ligeramente. - Clyde….No puedes involucrarlos más en esto… Es demasiado peligroso.

_Por no decir que, definitivamente no estaba preparada para enfrentar algo así, _pensó Clyde.

\- Un poco tarde… Lo han averiguado por sí mismos… Incomprensiblemente subestimaste su capacidad de perfilación.- Clyde esperó a que ella reaccionara de alguna manera, pero parecía que se había quedado muda- Voy a poner el manos libres…

Hotch adelantó un paso hacia el teléfono.

\- Prentiss...- Seguía sin responder, así que lo hizo más personal- Emily.

\- Estoy aquí…

Su voz era casi irreconocible. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

Hotch adoptó aposta un tono pausado. Clyde ya le había gritado lo suficiente como para que él también mostrara su disgusto. Ya habría tiempo para reproches. La prioridad era mantenerla a salvo, tanto a ella y al niño. Aún le costaba asumir que Emilly tenía un hijo, pero esa era la realidad con la que tendrían que trabajar a partir de ahora.

\- Sí… Ian… Doyle…- A pesar de que había rectificado de inmediato, fue demasiado tarde como para que el grupo de perfiladores no tomara nota de su error inconsciente.- Está herido. Sean le ha extraído la bala, pero aún no se ha despertado….- Le informó resumidamente. Luego se detuvo. La oyeron exhalar un suave suspiro antes de continuar - Hotch… Chicos… Siento haberos ocultado todo esto… No quería poneros en peligro…

J..J. se acercó al teléfono.

\- Emily… No te juzgamos… Estamos aquí para ayudarte…

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle su comprensión, el resto de sus amigos se unieron a J.J. mostrándole su apoyo, y asegurándole que podía confiar en ellos. Al otro lado de la línea, Emily tuvo que controlar las lágrimas mientras escuchaba sus palabras de aliento.

Y entonces se vieron interrumpidos por una pequeña voz infantil.

\- Tía Em, ¿Estás bien?…

El pequeño se había acercado a Emily y le estaba tirando de su camisa.

En la UAC, todos se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas emocionadas al oír al niño. Al _hijo de Emily. __Al__ hijo de Emily y de Ian Doyle. __Aún no parecía real._

En la casa, Emily se volvió hacia Declan.

\- Estoy bien, cariño….Sólo estoy hablando con unos amigos.

Pero el pequeño no parecía demasiado convencido. La miró con cierta desconfianza, con la misma expresión que habría puesto su padre en su lugar.

\- ¿Van a venir los hombres malos? ¿Los que me querían hacer daño?

Emily jadeó. Odiaba la idea de que su hijo fuera consciente del peligro que corría.

\- Esperad un momento...- Dijo a su equipo mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su hijo. Dejó el teléfono en el suelo y lo tomó de las manos.- Jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño… Te lo prometo…

\- Pero los hombres malos le hicieron daño a Lousie...- Continuó él. Su labio tembló ligeramente, y sus ojos se humedecieron- La oí gritar.

Emily cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego tiró de él, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

\- Hay mucha gente ahí fuera que haría cualquier cosa para protegerte….- Le susurró- Ahora mismo estaba hablando con ellos…Sean está aquí, y Clyde….

Aquello pareció animarlo.

\- ¿El tío Clyde?.

\- Sí… El tío Clyde… Y muchos amigos de mi trabajo… Aún no les conoces pero estoy segura de que se enamorarán de ti en cuanto te vean…

Declan miró el teléfono con curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?.

Aquella petición la pilló desprevenida. Sin embargo, supuso que no sería mala idea si con ello se tranquilizaba.

\- Chicos… Aquí hay alguien que quiere conoceros..- Les anunció antes de pasarle el teléfono a Declan.

Puso el teléfono en manos libres, y se lo ofreció al niño.

\- Bueno… Sin querer hemos oído algo...- Confesó García al otro lado de la línea- ¿Así que tú eres Declan? Aquí todos estamos deseando verte.

Emily no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente. La incomodaba un poco que vieran aquel lado vulnerable de ella, por no decir lo culpable que aún se sentía por haberles ocultado la existencia de su hijo.

\- ¡Hola!- Exclamó Declan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!.

\- Me llamo Penélope…. -Rió ella- Pero por aquí hay muchos amigos más… Hotch, J.J,, Rossi,…

A medida que recitaba sus nombres, fueron saludando amigablemente. Finalmente, intervino Clyde.

\- ¡Ey colega! ¿A mí no me vas a decir nada?

\- ¡Tío Clyde!- Saludó Declan dando un pequeño salto- ¡Hice lo que me enseñaste! ¡Me escondí hasta que fue seguro!. ¡Los hombres malos no pudieron cogerme!

Emily amplió sus ojos sin comprender. ¿De qué estaba hablando?.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien… Eres un chico muy valiente...- Lo felicitó Clyde. Si Emily lo hubiera visto en aquel momento, se habría dado cuenta de que ella no era la única que se mordisqueaba el labio cuando se encontraba en un apuro.

Emily ignoraba que desde que fue lo suficiente mayor como para comprenderlo, Clyde lo había estado adiestrando durante sus escasas visitas a Estados Unidos. De vez en cuando, lo llamaba por teléfono y le recordaba lo que debía hacer si algún día alguien trataba de llevárselo o de hacerle daño. Era un chico listo, y rápidamente había aprendido las instrucciones de Clyde, que por su parte se había preocupado de prever todas las posibilidades, una vía de salida en cada uno de los lugares donde solía acudir, el colegio, su casa, el parque… Le había hecho memorizar tanto su teléfono como el de Emily, y también la dirección de las oficinas de la UAC. Le había arrancado, además, la promesa de que no le hablaría de ello a nadie, especialmente a Emily. Era su secreto.

Por supuesto, el niño se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea de tener un secreto con su tío Clyde, pero ahora que ya había ocurrido, había olvidado completamente su promesa.

Aunque su estómago había dado un vuelco al escuchar hablar a su hijo, sonrió al pequeño y cogió el teléfono.

\- Luego os llamo. Voy a comprobar cómo está Doyle.- Se despidió escuetamente. Se acuclilló frente al niño y le revolvió el cabello.- Parece que el tío Clyde te ha estado enseñado muchas cosas…

Declan pareció dudar un momento.

\- El tío Clyde dijo que no debía contártelo…

Emily hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Le enternecía su inocencia, pero habría matado a Clyde en aquel mismo instante.

\- Bueno… El tío Clyde ha dicho que lo habías hecho muy bien… Supongo que ya no es un secreto...- Le hizo un guiño sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Me dijo que debía tener cuidado, que podrían aparecer hombres malos que intentarían hacerme daño… Y me enseñó lo que tenía que hacer…

A medida que iba revelándole los detalles, Emily se sentía cada vez más revuelta. Había renunciado a Declan precisamente para que tuviera la oportunidad de crecer sin miedos, y Clyde, para variar, había decidido ignorar sus deseos.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?.

La voz de Sean la sobresaltó. Se incorporó y tomó a Declan de la mano.

\- Todo bien… - Le aseguró forzando una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal está?.

Sean estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Parecía disgustada pero no podía adivinar el motivo. Supuso que su conversación con Clyde no habría ido del todo bien, pero prefirió no indagar en el tema con el niño delante.

\- Aún está durmiendo...- Luego se detuvo en Declan- ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?. Estoy seguro de que Emily estará hambrienta…

El niño se entusiasmó con la idea, y corrió escaleras abajo. Emily lo siguió con la mirada, con expresión inquieta.

\- No te preocupes, he cerrado la puerta….- La estudió con atención. Parecía realmente agotada. No le extrañaba. La tensión de los dos últimos días le estaba pasando factura- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Te avisaré si se despierta…

Emily dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero Sean tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo al menos. Sean se había mantenido despierto la noche anterior, asegurando la casa, y esta noche debía hacerlo ella para que él pudiera dormir.

\- De acuerdo…Pero me daré una ducha primero, estoy deseando quitarme esta ropa.

Así lo hizo, y después de una ducha fría, se puso un chándal sencillo, escogido de entre la ropa que por previsión había en los armarios, y se metió en la cama de Declan.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando finalmente se quedó dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Una vez que ya los tengo situados en la misma casa, ya puedo comenzar a escribir más escenas entre ellos. Espero que este especialmente os guste._

_Gracias a todos los que habéis estado dejando comentarios. Siempre me alegra leer vuestras opiniones, me animan a escribir._

**Capítulo 13**

\- Cuidado, no trates de levantarte…

Después de cenar, Emily se había ofrecido a encargarse de la vigilancia nocturna para que Sean pudiera descansar. A pesar de que él se había negado en un principio, el argumento que Emily le había dado en cuanto a que quería estar despierta cuando Ian recuperara la consciencia, lo había terminado de convencer. Ese era el motivo por el que cuando por fin lo había hecho, ella estuviera sentada junto a su cama a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Durante ese tiempo, había contactado en un par de ocasiones mediante mensaje con Clyde, para que supiera que estaban bien. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con él, aún estaba furiosa por la forma en que siempre se inmiscuía en la vida de Declan sin consultárselo.

Ian se llevó la mano hacia su hombro izquierdo, justo a la altura de la clavícula, con un gesto de dolor. Sean había hecho un buen trabajo vendándole la herida, pero no era buena idea que hiciera movimientos bruscos.

No recordó lo que había ocurrido hasta que abrió los ojos y reconoció a Emily, que insistía en que siguiera recostado. Por fin se resignó a hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó escudriñando a su alrededor.

\- Es una casa franca.. Nadie nos encontrará aquí…

Se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia su hombro y estudió el vendaje que ahora lucía en él.

\- ¿Me sacaste tú la bala?.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Aquella situación no podía ser más surrealista. Parecía que Ian ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba esposado. Sean había tenido que quitarle las esposas y la camisa para poder curarle, y ahora el vendaje era lo único que lucía alrededor de su pecho.

\- No. Fue Sean…Tuvo que coserte la herida.

Notó cómo su mirada se oscurecía durante un instante. No le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo, él también era responsable de que lo hubieran enviado a prisión. Por primera vez fue consciente del peligro que Sean podría correr. Tal vez Doyle fuera capaz de perdonarle la vida a ella. Era era la madre de Declan. Pero no había nada que pudiera impedir que Sean o Clyde pagaran las consecuencias de lo que ella había hecho.

\- Necesito incorporarme….

A pesar del dolor, se apoyó con la otra mano para tratar de sentarse y, sorprendentemente, aceptó la ayuda de Emily sin rechistar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le ofreció Emily- Debe quedar algo de la cena.

Sin embargo, por su expresión expectante, Ian no parecía demasiado interesado en comer.

\- ¿Está aquí?…

Emily frunció el ceño perpleja.

\- Declan- Le aclaró- ¿Está aquí?. Me contaste que estaba con Sean.

Emily contuvo el aliento. La había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Sabía que era imposible ocultarle que Declan estaba allí, pero no esperaba que el tema surgiera tan pronto.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí...- Dedujo él cuando ella no contestó. Luego hizo una pausa, como si realmente le estuviera costando expresar en voz alta lo que quería preguntar- ¿Puedo verlo?.

Por fin Emily exhaló el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo. No había forma de que pudiera eludir aquella conversación. Tenían que estar en la misma página al respecto, por el bien del niño.

\- Son las tres de la madrugada...- Se limitó a informarle- Y su dormitorio está en la planta alta.

Básicamente era su forma de decirle que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Para ella, en realidad, era un alivio que aún pudiera contar con unas horas más.

\- No vas a apartarme de él…

Su tono hosco hizo que su corazón dejara de latir durante unos segundos. Podía notar el resentimiento que aún guardaba hacia ella y no estaba segura de si algún día podría perdonarla. ¿Se merecía siquiera el perdón? Conociendo a Ian, no era de los que perdonaban sin más. Para él, el perdón venía acompañado de la expiación de los pecados. Y estaba segura de que en su cabeza ya estaba planeando algo para ella.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora?- Le replicó a la defensiva. Se levantó de su asiento, y dio unos pasos por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Luego se volvió hacia él – Bien… Hablemos… No voy a permitir que le hagas daño contándole la verdad… Ni siquiera sabe que soy su madre… Para él no soy más que una amiga de su padre adoptivo, Tom… Y por el momento quiero que siga creyendo eso. Si renuncié a él fue para que tuviera una vida normal, no para que creciera a la sombra del miedo.

Ian apretó los puños de sus manos. ¿Realmente lo estaba retando?.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?. Dime Agente Prentiss...- Pronunció su apellido con desprecio- ¿Vas a ponerme de nuevo las esposas? ¿O vas a matarme mientras duermo?.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada, con sus labios convertidos en una fina línea. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado, y se inclinó sobre él.

\- Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo… No tengas la menor duda…

Aquella amenaza fue demasiado para él. A pesar de la punzada que le atravesó el hombro, la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él. Emily trató de zafarse, sorprendida de que aún herido tuviera tanta fuerza. Como siempre, subestimaba su capacidad para soportar el dolor. Ian notó cómo los puntos de la herida se le soltaban cuando la inmovilizó del todo contra la cama.

\- Suéltame- Siseó Emily cuando se vio a merced de éste. Ian ahora estaba prácticamente sobre ella, sosteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza, y atrapándola con el resto de su cuerpo para que no pudiera defenderse. Sintió sus ojos fríos sobre su rostro, totalmente ajeno a la sangre que comenzaba a filtrarse por el vendaje.

Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero no aflojó lo más mínimo su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?... Podría matarte aquí ahora mismo, luego subir las escaleras, matar a tu amigo y huir con mi hijo. Nadie nos encontraría nunca… Dime, Lauren… ¿Por qué iba a perdonarte la vida?…

Emily estaba aterrorizada, pero no permitió que él se diera cuenta a pesar de que su respiración agitada indicaba lo contrario. Mantuvo su mirada con altivez, negándose a mostrarle cualquier muestra de debilidad.

\- Si quieres matarme, hazlo de una vez… Pero deja de jugar conmigo…

La estudió con detalle. Estaba sorprendido de su valor. De pronto, no sabía quien hablaba, si la Agente del FBI o su antigua amante, Lauren. Por un momento habría jurado que era ésta última la que estaba con él en aquella habitación, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no había existido nunca, que todo había sido una farsa.

\- No puedo matarte...- Le susurró acercándose a ella.- Pero tampoco puedo perdonarte.

Emily se estremeció al notar su aliento en su cuello, y apartó el rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?. ¿Quieres torturarme? ¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¿Qué demonios quieres, Ian?..

Se quedaron en silencio, con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro, sin tener ninguno de ellos las respuestas que el otro buscaba. ¿Que qué querían? En honor a la verdad, ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Ian desvió la vista hacia su cuello. Por primera vez notó las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en aquella zona el día anterior. Habría sido tan sencillo estrangularla en aquel momento, y sin embargo, sabía que nunca lo haría. Al contrario, en lugar de ello, soltó una de sus manos y acarició el pequeño cardenal que se le había formado. Emily por su parte, en lugar de aprovechar para huir, se quedó congelada, sintiendo el roce de sus dedos… Tan delicado como había sido siempre antes de que todo su mundo se hundiera. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Ian acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Y sintió miedo. Miedo porque del hombre que había amado, no quedaba nada. Miedo porque aún así, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, el hombre que tenía delante de ella la odiaba y haría lo que fuera para demostrárselo. _Lo que fuera._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que él deslizó su dedo por su mejilla, y secó una de sus lágrimas. Ian la miró confuso y se apartó a un lado. Fue en ese momento cuando Emily reaccionó y se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, con la respiración acelerada, y sus manos unidas contra su pecho.

Él la estudió con detalle.. Parecía aterrorizada. Parecía realmente aterrorizada.

\- ¿Qué crees que iba a hacerte?- La cuestionó aún perplejo. Su inquietud aumentó cuando Emily se mantuvo en silencio, con la emoción contenida en su rostro. No fue difícil adivinar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza- Deberías conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que jamás te tomaría por la fuerza…

Y entonces Emily lo vio. Vio la decepción que escondían sus palabras. El miedo a que realmente ella creyera que él podría ser esa clase de monstruo. ¿Pero lo creía realmente?.

Hizo un gesto de negación, y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. Ian se retiró hacia atrás cuando ella se sentó a su lado. ¿Estaba dolido?. Eso era justo lo que parecía.

\- Tengo que verte la herida… Estás sangrando...- Le indicó ella con suavidad. Lo único que quería era olvidar los últimos minutos.

Por primera vez Doyle tomó conciencia de la sangre en el vendaje. Durante unos segundos pareció debatirse entre rechazarla de nuevo o permitirle que se acercara a él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se arrastró en la cama hasta quedarse sentado en el borde, junto a ella.

El botiquín aún estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, donde Sean lo había dejado. Emily lo abrió y después de comprobar que aún quedaban vendas, comenzó a deshacer con delicadeza el vendaje que ahora rezumaba sangre. En silencio, limpió la herida de nuevo para poder ver la gravedad de la misma. Sean había hecho un buen trabajo. Le había dado varios puntos y la mayor parte se mantenía. Tal vez sólo necesitara un par más. Respiró hondo tratando de decidir si sería capaz de hacerlo. En realidad, no es que le apeteciera demasiado despertar a Sean, así que cogió lo necesario, y se volvió hacia Ian con expresión de disculpa.

\- Nunca he hecho esto antes...Y ya no estás inconsciente… Supongo que ahora te dolerá.

Ian la escudriño con la mirada. Deseó encontrar las palabras para definir lo que sentía en aquel momento, pero le resultaba imposible. Igual de imposible que adivinar qué se le estaba pasando a ella por la cabeza.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo… No sería la primera vez.- Le informó. Su tono de voz se había suavizado. Habían pasado de una emoción a la contraria en sólo unos minutos.

\- No… Está bien… Yo lo haré...- Insistió Emily.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de insertar la aguja en su piel. Notó que Ian apretaba ligeramente los puños, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez. En unos minutos la herida volvía a estar cosida. Luego, le tapó con una gasa y con la misma delicadeza con la que le había retirado el vendaje, volvió a colocárselo.

\- Ya está...- Esbozó una sonrisa tímida cuando hubo terminado- Como si nada hubiera ocurrido….

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, tenía de nuevo aquella extraña mirada que era incapaz de descifrar. Habría dado lo que fuera por saber en qué estaba pensando.

\- Como si nada hubiera ocurrido...- Repitió él en voz baja.

Se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose si realmente no había ocurrido nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_NOTA: Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo tendrá un poquito más de esto...Como dije, ahora que están en la misma casa... Puedo jugar más con su relación._


	14. Chapter 14

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios. De veras, que os lo agradezco mucho y me alegra saber que os está gustando. Mi intención con esta historia es que siga a "fuego lento". En cualquier caso, cualquier historia Ian- Emily da pie a incluir alguna escena sexual (M o no, más bien lo primero) en algún momento. Ya veremos como sigue... Algo en mi cabeza hay al respecto, pero no quiero forzar nada porque creo que estropearía la historia. Seguiré escribiendo cada escena tal y como vaya surgiendo de forma natural._

_Mientras, disfrutad de la lectura. :)._

**Capítulo 14**

El silencio se hizo insoportable.

Tan insoportable que Emily sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir de allí.

\- Será mejor que descanses. Aún no estás recuperado y yo tengo que vigilar la casa…

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso, notó la mano de Ian sobre la suya. Esta vez no estaba ejerciendo ninguna presión sobre ella. Podría haberlo apartado con facilidad, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se volvió hacia él con sus ojos abiertos por la confusión.

\- Déjame verlo… Te prometo que no lo despertaré- Le rogó en voz baja- Emily… Por favor.

Tal vez fue la forma en que pronunció su nombre real, con naturalidad, sin resentimientos, o tal vez fue su propio deseo oculto de que él lo conociera. En cualquier caso, no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

\- ¿Podrás subir la escalera?…

Emily sintió una mezcla de tristeza, y ternura cuando Ian dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Por un momento vio en él al hombre que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años. Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Emily?. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él._

Tenía que admitir que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso.

En silencio, Ian siguió a Emily a través del salón y luego por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso superior. Emily lo observaba de vez en cuando, por si necesitaba ayuda, pero si sentía dolor, no lo estaba demostrando. Recorrieron el pasillo de forma sigilosa, dejando atrás la habitación de Sean hasta llegar a la de Declan.

La puerta estaba abierta. Declan estaba en esa fase infantil de los miedos nocturnos, y dormía con la puerta abierta y una pequeña luz junto a su mesita de noche. Emily lo guió hasta el interior de la habitación.

Ian contuvo la respiración, y se acercó a la cama. Se estremeció al verlo allí, tan cerca de él, por primera vez. _Su hijo. __Su sangre._

El niño dormía profundamente abrazado a un peluche. Las sábanas estaban enrolladas a sus pies, donde siempre acababan durante la noche. Su rostro apacible parecía ajeno a cualquiera de los peligros que lo rodeaban.

Se acuclilló junto a él, con su rostro apenas a unos centímetros del pequeño. Con delicadeza, le acarició el cabello, jugando con sus rizos, mientras Emily lo observaba conmovida. Luego, su mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla, suavemente, para no despertarlo.

Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en el peluche al que estaba abrazado. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el duende que le había comprado hacía tantos años. Emily lo había guardado.

Se giró hacia ella, sorprendido.

\- Lo conservaste para él.

Emily sonrió tímidamente.

\- Deberíamos irnos. Mañana podrás verlo.

Ian asintió. A pesar de que por él se habría quedado allí toda la noche, sabía que Emily tenía razón. Si se despertaba, no habría podido explicar su presencia en el dormitorio. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, no era más que un extraño para su hijo.

Salieron de la habitación, pero en lugar de recorrer el pasillo de nuevo hasta la escalera, Emily se quedó rezagada, junto a la pared. Ian se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así… - Le confesó Emily- Sé que no me crees, pero todo lo que hice fue para protegerlo...Incluso las fotos.

Por supuesto Ian sabía a qué fotos se refería. Después de varios meses encerrado sin que pudieran lograr nada de él, finalmente un día le habían mostrado unas fotos de Emily "muerta". En ellas, era evidente el avanzado estado de su embarazo. Aquello fue lo que lo rompió. Y aquello fue también lo que lo hizo resistir día tras días, sólo con la idea de vengarse.

Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared, y se inclinó sobre ella, casi envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

\- Podrías haber confiado en mí. Yo lo habría protegido. Os habría protegido a los dos.

Esta vez no había atisbo de resentimiento en su voz. Sólo un profundo dolor.

\- Te ofrecí salir de aquella vida. Y tú te negaste. Querías que él tuviera tu misma vida...Y no podía permitirlo.

Ian sonrió con amargura. Sus ojos la atravesaron como dos cuchillos. Se inclinó un poco más hasta rozar su oído.

\- No te importó lo que yo era cuando te metiste en mi cama…

Su aliento en su piel. Todo lo que Emily podía sentir era su aliento en su piel. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no era Lauren, que no era su amante sino una agente del FBI. Que no volvería a traspasar dos veces el límite.

Un carraspeo hizo que se apartaran el uno del otro.

Sean.

Sólo por su expresión, Emily pudo reconocer su disgusto con lo que acababa de ver. Seguidamente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ian. La desaprobación, fue sustituida por la desconfianza. Emily captó rápidamente su intercambio de miradas. Era evidente que no se tenían simpatía entre sí.

\- Vuelvo abajo...- Anunció Ian, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a Sean.

Emily lo contempló mientras bajaba las escaleras, con más dificultad que cuando había subido, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego se volvió hacia Sean.

\- Dilo de una vez, Sean- Lo instó ella con resignación.

Estaba claro que iba a llevarse una reprimenda. ¿Para qué iba a esperar?.

\- Emily… ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Ella entornó los ojos. Odiaba cuando le hablaba en aquel tono paternalista. Casi prefería el sarcasmo de Clyde. Cuando Sean le hablaba así se sentía como si de nuevo volviera a tener quince años.

\- Sólo quería ver a su hijo…De todas formas era inevitable, están en la misma casa… No es para tanto...

Lejos de aceptar su excusa, hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Esto no se trata sólo del niño… Sino de ti y de él...Lo que acabo de ver...

Emily se encogió de hombros. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero no iba a darle la oportunidad de utilizarlo en su contra.

\- No sé lo que _crees_ que acabas de ver… Y realmente estoy cansada para discutir esto ahora…- Hizo una pausa- Aún me quedan varias horas de vigilancia, voy a prepararme un café. Tú deberías irte a dormir.

Adelantó unos pasos hacia la escalera. Antes de bajar, escuchó una última advertencia de Sean.

\- Es peligroso, Emily…. Debería estar esposado. No puedes confiar en él.

Emily continuó bajando la escalera, ignorando su consejo. En cualquier caso, tampoco era nada que ella no supiera ya. ¿Confiar en Ian Doyle?. Ella mejor que nadie sabía quien era Ian Doyle. Comenzaba a estar cansada de las opiniones a su alrededor, dando por hecho que no era capaz de pensar con objetividad. Odiaba la idea de que la creyeran tan débil como para caer en sus redes. ¿Es que habían olvidado que era ella la que le había tendido una trampa a él?. Aún quedaba algo de "Lauren" en ella. Quizás no demasiado. Lo suficiente para controlarlo.

Al pasar por el salón se asomó a la habitación. Ian no estaba dentro. Salió de nuevo hacia el salón y lo recorrió buscándolo. A través del ventanal que daba a la terraza, lo vio apoyado en la barandilla, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Se acercó hacia él, y se colocó a su lado.

\- No deberías estar aquí… La herida podría abrirse de nuevo…

Ian inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la noche.

\- No lo creo. Hiciste un buen trabajo.- Se limitó a señalar. Dio unos pasos, y se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera, junto al ventanal. Emily se giró hacia él, dejando reposar su cuerpo en la barandilla- Deberías dormir un rato, yo puedo quedarme vigilando.

Emily arqueó las cejas, y contuvo una sonrisa. Obviando el hecho de que no sería buena idea dejar sin supervisión a un convicto, no podía imaginar la cara de Clyde si recibiera un mensaje de Ian Doyle diciéndole que todo estaba bien en la casa.

\- No voy a escaparme…¿A dónde iba a ir? La CIA me está buscando, mis antiguos aliados me están buscando…- Miró a su alrededor- Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. ¿Seguimos en Virginia?.

\- En las afueras...- Admitió ella- No hace mucho me amenazaste con matarme y con llevarte a mi hijo… - Le recordó sutilmente.

Ian hizo un gesto de admisión.

\- A _nuestro_ hijo...- La corrigió. A pesar de la tenue luz procedente de un farolillo, pudo notar el suave rubor en sus mejillas. Se sorprendió cuando ella bajó la vista al suelo, tratando de ocultarlo - Y como puedes comprobar no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

Finalmente, Emily alzó sus ojos hacia él, enfrentándolo. No quedaba ni rastro de su momento de debilidad.

\- ¿De veras? ¿No quieres vengarte de la mujer que te traicionó?. ¿No me odias por lo que te hice?.

Sin perder la calma, Ian se incorporó, se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra la barandilla.

Por primera vez se atrevió a sostener su rostro con su mano, levantándole el mentón hacia él. Se inclinó un poco más, apenas rozando sus labios. La notó temblar bajo su mano, pero la conocía bien. No se movería de allí. Era demasiado orgullosa.

\- Te amé durante los siete años que estuve en esa maldita prisión- Le susurró conteniendo su ira- Te amé hasta el instante en que descubrí que no eras más que una mentira...Pero mi castigo, ni siquiera es ese, mi castigo es que te amaré el resto de mi vida…Y no me avergüenzo de ello porque al menos, yo soy capaz de sentir...- Su mano presionó con más fuerza su rostro, hasta hacerla volver la cabeza. Sus labios acariciaron entonces el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando de cómo le estaban afectando sus palabras- Sin embargo… Tú… Emily Prentiss… ¿Eres capaz de sentir algo? ¿Qué sentías cuando te acariciaba?¿Qué sentías cuando te hacía el amor?...¿Fue todo una mentira?.

Dio un paso atrás, liberándola. En lugar de huir de él, Emily se quedó en silencio, tratando de controlar sus emociones. No se permitiría volver a llorar delante de él. No le demostraría esa debilidad.

\- No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar… Quizás yo te traicionara, pero no trates de tergiversar la historia… Tú eras el que no estaba en el bando correcto.

Ian sonrió para sí mismo. No podía creer que fuera tan cínica.

\- El bando correcto…¿Quien decide cuál es el bando correcto? ¿Lo decides tú? No tienes moral para recriminarme nada- Le reprochó con dureza- Y en cualquier caso no has contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Hubo algo real entre nosotros?.

En lugar de contestar, Emily se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto inconsciente de protección.

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo…

Acto seguido, salió de allí, incapaz de soportar un segundo más su presencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

\- Buenos días.

Sentada en la terraza, donde sólo unas horas antes había estado Ian, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sean.. Después de su conversación con Ian, Emily se había refugiado en la cocina y se había preparado el primer café de la noche. Cuando había salido de nuevo al salón, no había ni rastro de él. Supuso que habría ido a descansar. Por mucho que tratara de aparentar que se encontraba bien, aún estaba débil, así que se quedó allí y esperó a que amaneciera.

Sean, sostenía dos tazas de café en sus manos. Le ofreció una de ellas, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Aún es temprano. Podrías haber dormido un poco más- Le señaló Emily mientras daba un sorbo a su propia taza.

Aunque los primeros rayos de luz ya habían hecho su aparición, la luna aún era visible.

\- No necesito dormir más. Si quieres ve a descansar, yo me encargaré de la vigilancia…

Emily sonrió, adivinando lo que tenía en mente antes que él mismo.

\- ¿De vigilar a Doyle?.- Puntualizó ella con astucia. Contuvo la risa ante la expresión desencajada de Sean- ¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que tienes más miedo de él que de lo que ocurre ahí fuera?.- Bromeó Emily.

Estar sola allí las últimas horas, le había servido para relajarse, y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. En cierto modo, no podía reprocharle a Sean su preocupación por ella. Sabía que la quería y que siempre la protegería. Cuando discutía con Clyde, Sean siempre estaba de su lado, incluso cuando estaba en desacuerdo con sus decisiones. Nunca la ponía en evidencia delante de aquel, sino que esperaba y hablaba con ella en privado.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó con curiosidad Sean. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de él.

\- Durmiendo, supongo… No lo he comprobado en realidad. Doy por hecho que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que corre menos peligro aquí dentro que fuera. Además, no irá a ningún lado… Aquí está su hijo…

La última frase fue apenas un susurro.

Sean se quedó pensativo, debatiéndose en si volver a insistir o no en el tema que habían dejado a medias durante la noche . La estudió con detalle. Parecía más tranquila. Pensó que quizás estuviera más receptiva a sus consejos.

\- Y tú también…

Emily le dirigió una expresión de interrogación mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no acababa de entender a dónde quería llegar.

\- Sigue enamorado de ti, Emily.- Le aclaró con sencillez- Cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

Detuvo su mano antes de terminar el recorrido de la taza. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y contuvo la respiración. Dos segundos después, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y unió sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Está enamorado de Lauren.

Su voz sonó igual de serena que la de Sean. No estaban allí para discutir. Sólo para hablar con tranquilidad. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de su última conversación con Ian. A la luz del día, parecía mucho más lejana y más irreal.

\- Tú eres Lauren.

Ella entornó los ojos, y se encogió de hombros, dando por zanjado aquel asunto. No era la primera vez que entraba en discusión con Sean sobre cuánto había de personaje y cuánto había de ella misma en Lauren. Al parecer, Sean creía que Lauren no era más que una versión de si misma, tan real como la imagen que trataba de proyectar para ocultarla. Tal vez tuviera razón. En cualquier caso, no era algo relevante para sus circunstancias actuales.

\- Sean…

Su intención era asegurarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero en el último momento, sus ojos se detuvieron en la reja de la entrada. Había un coche fuera. Sean siguió su mirada, aunque no parecía realmente preocupado. Emily se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla para tener una mejor visión.

\- No te preocupes. Es Clyde.- Le informó él sin siquiera levantarse.

Unos segundos después, lo comprobó por ella misma cuando Clyde se bajó del vehículo. Al igual que había hecho el día anterior, Clyde repitió sus mismos pasos. Pulsar el código de la puerta, abrirla, entrar el vehículo y volver a cerrarla. Luego continuó conduciendo hasta que aparcó junto al de ella.

Emily se volvió hacia Sean con incredulidad.

\- ¿Le has llamado?- Le reprochó. No había otra razón para que Clyde se presentara sin avisar. Y la única razón por la que se le ocurría que Sean le hubiera pedido que viniera, era porque no se fiaba de Doyle… Ni tampoco de ella.

\- El caso vuelve a ser nuestro. Visto lo ocurrido con la CIA, Clyde ha conseguido que Doyle pase a nuestra custodia, conjuntamente con el FBI.

\- ¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas contar?. ¿O es que yo también soy sospechosa?.

Estaba atónita. No podía entender cómo la había mantenido al margen de todo aquello.

Sean se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al salón. Se detuvo antes de entrar..

\- ¿Sospechosa? No lo eres gracias a Clyde. Les ha convencido de que seguías sus instrucciones. Ha asumido toda la responsabilidad para salvarte el culo… Así que trata de ser un poco mas amable con él. Además- Añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el patio donde Clyde acababa de bajarse del coche. Para sorpresa de Emily, el resto de puertas también se abrieron.- Viene con compañía.

Desde la terraza, Emily contempló con la boca abierta cómo J.J., Reid, Rossi y García se bajaban del vehículo. García llevaba su portátil entre las manos, sin duda con la intención de instalar su base de operaciones en la casa.

¿Realmente? Aquello era como una pesadilla.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Sean, había desaparecido. Lo encontró justo abriendo la puerta de entrada para recibir a los recién llegados.

Emily se mantuvo en un segundo plano, con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente enojada.

Cruzó sus ojos con Clyde, en un silencioso reproche, pero éste no parecía demasiado interesado en lo que ella tuviera que recriminarle. Se dirigió al resto, que aún se encontraban en el umbral, y los invitó a pasar.

Los ojos de García se iluminaron al ver a Emily, y aquello acabó con todas sus defensas. En unos segundos se vio envuelta, primero por su abrazo efusivo, luego por el más suave de J.J., seguido por el paternalista de Rossi, para acabar con el roce tímido de Reid.

\- ¿Hotch y Morgan?.- Preguntó Emily con curiosidad una vez acabaron los saludos.

\- Alguien se tenía que quedar.- Le resumió J.J.- Contactaremos con ellos.

García escudriñó la estancia.

\- ¿Dónde me puedo instalar?.

Sean tomó la iniciativa y le señaló un rincón del salón, donde había conexión. Rápidamente la rubia se dirigió allí, acompañada por éste, para dejar allí su ordenador y preparar todo para el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

\- Sólo hay tres habitaciones…Pero el sillón es también cama, y tenemos guardados algunos colchones hinchables… - Les informó Clyde- Cuando escogimos esta casa, lo previmos todo- Luego señaló hacia una mesa de comedor que había en el centro.- Podéis dejar las cosas ahí por el momento.

En realidad, se sintió aliviada mientras los veía ir y venir de un lado para otro. Su equipo le daba seguridad. De nuevo tenía la impresión de haber recuperado el control

Sólo que aquella sensación sólo duró lo justo hasta que Ian hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Acababa de salir del dormitorio. De hecho, aún se le veía somnoliento. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido por la visita inesperada. Se quedó paralizado, con sus ojos puestos en Emily, mientras el resto se volvía hacia él, tan perplejos como el propio Ian.

_Y el silencio que se hizo a continuación fue definitivamente muy embarazoso._

Emily ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había terminado su conversación con él durante la madrugada.

\- Quería ducharme...- Dijo finalmente Ian de forma absurda señalando hacia la puerta del baño. Era imposible decidir cuál de todos los allí presentes estaba más incómodo.

Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Emily por fin reaccionara.

\- Sí, claro…- Balbuceó con nerviosismo- Dentro hay toallas limpias, y en el armario encontrarás algo de tu talla para que puedas cambiarte… - Lo observó mientras trataba de ignorar que todos estaban sacando conclusiones de su interacción- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el vendaje?.

Ian hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No te preocupes… Puedo hacerlo solo…

De nuevo un silencio demasiado largo, hasta que por fin desapareció en el baño.

Cuando Emily se atrevió a enfrentar al resto, se encontró con los ojos de Clyde directamente sobre ella. Y no parecía contento.

\- ¿En serio?. ¿Sin esposas?

Miró alternativamente a Emily y a Sean, buscando una explicación en alguno de los dos.

Y simplemente Emily no creía que fuera a volver a tener aquella discusión. Lo que más la sorprendía es que Clyde no supiera ese _detalle_. Había asumido que Sean se lo habría dicho.

Éste, simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que había sido una batalla perdida.

\- No teníamos la llave...- Se excusó Emily, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada. En la casa, por supuesto, también había esposas. Luego resopló- Si hubiera querido huir ya lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Antes o después de matarnos a todos?- Le recriminó Clyde con ironía.

Emily se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Realmente?. ¿Es que iba a seguir discutiendo en círculos por el resto de su vida?

Rossi dio un paso hacia ellos, interponiéndose.

\- Chicos, mejor dejemos el tema aquí...Ahora mismo necesitamos que Doyle colabore...- Les recordó en tono conciliador- ¿Crees que lo hará?- Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Emily- Hemos traído lo necesario para que identifique a las víctimas y a sus antiguos socios.

Emily bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de su propia conducta.

\- Si… Supongo que lo hará...- Dijo sin demasiado convencimiento. Después de su discusión, no sabía realmente si él estaría receptivo a sus peticiones- Tal vez deberías hablar tú con él, Rossi…

Oyó cómo Clyde reía con desgana, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Su paciencia llegó al límite en aquel mismo instante.

\- ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez, Clyde…!... ¡No te contengas…!.

Clyde se encaró con ella.

\- ¡En realidad tengo mucho que decir, pero dudo que quieras que tus amigos lo escuchen!

El resto los miraban boquiabiertos. No acababan de acostumbrarse a su extraña relación, y les resultaba aún más inusual ver a Emily perdiendo los estribos de aquella manera.

\- ¡Suficiente!- Intervino Sean, alzando la voz. Se volvió hacia Clyde- ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz de una vez?. ¿No crees que ya tiene demasiado?.

Clyde refunfuñó algo para sí mismo, pero cedió ante la sugerencia de Sean.

\- Bien…- Dijo éste- Comencemos a trabajar entonces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Quince minutos después, ya habían desplegado todo lo que tenían sobre el caso sobre la mesa. Reid había instalado un panel donde ahora colgaban las fotos de las víctimas; y García estaba lista frente al ordenador para buscar la información que le requirieran.

\- Bueno… Sólo falta Doyle...- Apuntó Rossi.

Ya había asumido que sería él quien debía convencerlo para que colaborara, pero alguien tendría que ir a buscarlo. La opción evidente era Emily, que no dudó en darse por aludida.

\- Terminad de colocarlo todo, voy a avisarle.

Se encaminó hacia el baño. No sabía si ya habría terminado de ducharse. Suponía que sí. Ian siempre había sido de duchas rápidas, _al menos cuando no la compartía con ella_. Se reprendió a sí misma por permitirse aquel pensamiento. No estaba en el baño, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el dormitorio. La puerta estaba entornada. Tocó suavemente hasta que escuchó su voz en el interior, invitándola a pasar.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarlo envuelto únicamente en una toalla. Había sustituido el vendaje por una gasa que le cubría la herida, de modo que su torso estaba completamente a la vista, aún salpicado con gotas de agua. Avergonzada, no se atrevió a entrar.

\- Es la primera vez en siete años que me doy una ducha fuera de una prisión- Señaló él mientras decidía qué ropa utilizar entre la que había seleccionado del armario.

Su atención se centró en unos vaqueros que parecían de su talla. Luego se quedó dudando entre dos camisetas, una blanca con el símbolo de la paz y otra negra, sin serigrafiar.. Las había extendido sobre la cama y se debatía como si fuera una decisión realmente importante.

\- Fuera te están esperando. Es hora de que colabores si de verdad quieres proteger a Declan.

Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella. No le gustaba que lo manipularan. _Y ella era una experta. _Sin embargo, se negó a entrar en su juego. Emily esperó por su reacción, pero no parecía demasiado interesado en lo que tenía que decirle. _¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?._

_\- _Ven, ayúdame a escoger…

Abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Era esa su única preocupación?. ¿Decidir qué camiseta ponerse?. Su mente de perfiladora le dio la respuesta. _Hacía siete años que no se daba una ducha fuera de una prisión, y hacía siete años que no podía escoger algo tan simple como una camiseta. _En ese instante, sintió compasión con él. Y por supuesto, la culpa volvió a golpearla sin misericordia. Puede que Ian Doyle se mereciera lo que le había ocurrido. _Pero, ¿Se merecía que se lo hubiera hecho ella?._

Entró en la habitación, y se acercó a él.

\- La negra.- Dijo Emily sin dudar.

Él sonrió para sus adentros.

\- ¿No prefieres la blanca? Lleva el símbolo de la paz.

Emily alzó una ceja hacia él. No podía creer que todo el equipo estuviera fuera esperando mientras ellos discutían sobre camisetas.

\- No serías tú...- Se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tienes razón- Aceptó Doyle riendo- Siempre tan sincera…

A Emily no le pasó desapercibida la ironía en su comentario. _Siempre tan sincera. _No perdía una sola oportunidad de recordarle su traición. Estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando Ian se deshizo de la toalla con total naturalidad. Emily jadeó, dándole la espalda, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para no obtener una visión completa de su anatomía.

_Definitivamente si en algo no había cambiado era en su absoluta ausencia de pudor._

_\- _Oh… Por Dios...- Balbuceó, escandalizada.

Ian la miró de reojo, entre sorprendido y complacido. Cogió unos boxers del surtido que había encontrado aún con la etiqueta en uno de los cajones, y se los puso.

\- No sé por qué te ruborizas… - Continuó él, mientras se ponía los vaqueros- Tampoco es que hayas visto nada que no hubieras visto antes...¿No me digas que lo echas de menos?.- Se burló.

Emily se dio la vuelta, totalmente ofendida.

\- No me he ruborizado- Protestó. Su nivel de indignación aumentó exponencialmente cuando él dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.- Sigues siendo tan engreído como siempre.

\- Sí, claro…Seguro que es eso...- Se limitó a replicar Ian con condescendencia.

Se puso la camiseta y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano, en dirección a la puerta

\- ¿Vamos?...No querrás que tus amigos vengan rescatarte..._Creen que quiero mataros a todos_...- Le susurró inclinándose sobre ella.

Emily lo miró con perplejidad. No había duda de que había escuchado el comentario de Clyde en la sala. Tomó nota mental para ser más precavida en ese aspecto. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su espalda. Estaba segura de que aún estaba sonriendo. Odiaba la forma en que conseguía perturbarla. Emily siempre había estado orgullosa de su capacidad para dominar sus emociones, y sin embargo, ahora, parecía que esa capacidad se había esfumado Dios sabía a dónde.

Debía estar más alterada de lo que hubiera querido admitir, porque al llegar a la sala todos se volvieron hacia ella con interés. Se sentó en el sillón, visiblemente incómoda, mientras Ian, se dirigía al resto por primera vez, como si de repente hubiera decidido dejar de ignorarlos.

\- ¿Qué tenéis hasta ahora?- Se limitó a preguntar mientras estudiaba las fotografías de las víctimas.

Rossi cruzó una mirada con Emily, bastante impresionado de que finalmente ella parecía haberlo convencido de que colaborara.

\- ¿Conoces a alguna de las víctimas?- Le preguntó Reid señalando las fotos.

Se acercó un poco más al tablón, escudriñando sus rostros.

\- Todas personas muy influyentes…

\- Dime algo que no sepa...- Le replicó Clyde con desgana. No le gustaba en absoluto la expresión mortificada de Emily. _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?._

Ian se volvió hacia él. Podía percibir perfectamente que no era de su agrado. En honor a la verdad, posiblemente no fuera del agrado de nadie en aquella habitación.

\- Y todos estaban metidos en trapos sucios...- Añadió con satisfacción.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Lo cuestionó J.J. Habían revisado sus vidas, y no habían encontrado nada inusual.- Los hemos investigado. No había nada extraño. Todo parece indicar que se trata de advertencias.

\- Tal vez no fuisteis lo suficientemente atrás… No son advertencias…Me atrevería a asegurar que sólo están limpiando cabos sueltos…. Y la forma de matarlos…

\- Un disparo entre ceja y ceja- Apuntó Rossi.

Ian asintió.

\- Sí, un disparo entre ceja y ceja… Y además les han cerrado los ojos.

\- ¿Señal de arrepentimiento?- Sugirió Penélope. Era algo que habían visto en multitud de ocasiones, incluso ella lo sabía.

Ian la observó con atención antes de responder. Su indumentaria no parecía propia de una Agente del FBI. Sin embargo tenía algo que hacía despertar su simpatía de inmediato. La vio vacilar un poco cuando él le sonrió.

\- Lo dudo… Aunque vosotros sois los perfiladores…. En cualquier caso, sé quien lo ha hecho. Trabajó para mí durante años… Mi segundo al mando.

\- Liam…- Susurró Emily como si todo hubiera encajado de repente.

Ian se volvió hacia ella, con un gesto de reconocimiento.

\- Sí, Liam… Siempre quiso actuar por su cuenta… No sería extraño que cuando _me_ _encerraron_ él se hiciera con el control de la organización- Pronunció aquellas palabras con un poco más de intensidad- Por lo que veo no le ha ido mal…

Mientras hablaba, García tecleaba en su ordenador tratando de buscar toda la información posible sobre el tal Liam. A medida que Ian continuaba revelándole detalles sobre el mismo, más rostros nuevos aparecieron en la pantalla.

Ian centró su atención en uno de ellos. Un hombre de complexión media, moreno y una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Lauren, ven… Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

El resto intercambiaron miradas inquietas cuando Emily se incorporó y se acercó a Ian, respondiendo con naturalidad al nombre que él había utilizado. En realidad, ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de lo que acababan de hacer. Entendían que para Doyle debía ser muy complicado dirigirse a ella por su nombre real, pero no que Emily hubiera reaccionado de aquel modo.

Emily, por su parte, lo reconoció inmediatamente. Connor Hayes. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?. Aún debía culparla por la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro. Era un intermediario con el que Ian trabajaba de vez en cuando. Solía ir por la casa, pero casi siempre trataba con Liam. Una noche, durante una fiesta que Ian había dado para celebrar su cumpleaños, se había presentado y Emily había tenido un altercado con él en el jardín. Hayes, había bebido demasiado como para darse cuenta de que tratar de sobrepasarse con la mujer de Ian Doyle era la peor idea de entre todas las malas ideas. Emily siempre había notado que la miraba de forma lasciva, pero hasta aquella noche nunca había creído que fuera capaz de ir más allá. Cuando se le echó encima, con claras intenciones de agredirla, Emily había roto su copa y le había hecho un corte en la cara.

\- Es Connor… Connor Hayes….- Les indicó al resto.

Penélope recuperó las imágenes de la cámara de vigilancia de la casa de Tom. Una vez que Clyde y el equipo habían compartido la información que tenían, habían reunido todas las pistas posibles sobre los posibles asaltantes. No había demasiado, ya que aunque estaban las cámaras, habían evitado que captara sus rostros. Sin embargo, recordó que le había parecido que uno de ellos tenía esa cicatriz.

Los agentes compararon las fotografías. Sin duda se trataba de la misma persona.

\- ¿Quien habría dicho que el corte que le hiciste serviría para identificarlo…?

Emilly agrandó sus ojos cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. Jamás le había contado aquella historia. Por supuesto, Ian había visto su cara ensangrentada, pero Emily nunca le había confesado que había sido ella la responsable.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Ian se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo era una sospecha, pero me lo acabas de confirmar. Siempre supe que le gustabas...- Se quedó pensativo un momento- Por decirlo de alguna forma suave...- Añadió alzando una ceja hacia ella- El caso es que después de aquella fiesta, no volvió a acercarse a ti… Si me lo hubieras contado en ese momento podría haber hecho algo más al respecto.

Emily jadeó con suavidad, bastante impresionada por su franqueza. Sintió las miradas curiosas del resto de agentes, pero estaba demasiado absorta en aquel episodio de su pasado como para darse cuenta de que no era el lugar más indicado para una conversación tan privada. Reid y Sean habían apartado la vista, mientras el resto estaba bastante perplejo, a excepción de Clyde que simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Su inquietud iba en aumento. Estaba realmente preocupado por Emily. A pesar de sus discusiones, era consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado en su día, y lo último que quería era que se volviera a repetir la historia.

\- Si te hubiera contado en ese momento lo que trató de hacerme… Lo habrías matado…

Doyle asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Cierto. Lo habría matado… Y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que fuera una amenaza para nuestro hijo.

_Desde luego era una conclusión que nadie en aquella sala podría rebatirle._

Como si lo hubiera atraído con el pensamiento, una vocecita aguda irrumpió en la sala.

\- ¡Tío Clyde!. ¡Has venido!.

Exclamó Declan justo antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de aquel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

A pesar de que aún estaba enojada con Clyde, Emily sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Declan. Aún estaba en pijama y con el cabello revuelto, pero poco debía importarle porque acabó encaramado en los brazos de Clyde.

Sus ojos captaron entonces la expresión de Ian. Se había quedado congelado, sin poder apartar la vista del niño. Lo miraba casi con desconsuelo, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no acercarse a él.

_Bueno, en realidad, era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?. _Se dijo Emily.

Por supuesto, el resto no tenía ningún motivo para mantenerse al margen.. Uno a uno fueron saludando al pequeño, que por primera vez ponía rostro a las voces que había escuchado por teléfono. Aplaudió con fuerza cuando Reid le hizo un truco de magia con una moneda, y rápidamente acabó junto a García, atraído por el colorido de su apariencia. Mientras, Ian contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo.

Emily ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había rozado su mano, a modo de consuelo, hasta que Ian se volvió hacia ella con aquellos ojos insondables.

Y aquello fue lo que la hizo decidirse.

\- Dec, ven aquí...- Llamó al pequeño con suavidad- Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Mientras el niño se acercaba, Emily se puso de cuclillas para recibirlo, ignorando deliberadamente el gesto de advertencia tanto de Sean como de Clyde. Afortunadamente, el resto no parecían juzgarla, pudo leer en algunos de ellos un poco de compasión y en otros algo de confusión. Pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

\- Emily...- Sean pronunció su nombre en evidente desacuerdo con su decisión.

Emily le lanzó una mirada rápida, lo suficientemente intimidante como para que a él le llegara alto y claro que no era asunto suyo. Clyde, por su parte, optó por abandonar la sala resoplando, en lugar de tratar de convencerla de que mantuviera a Declan alejada de Doyle.

Le hizo una seña a Ian para que se acercara al pequeño y éste se agachó junto a ella. Tuvo que pensar rápido lo que podría contarle sin mentirle.

\- Este es Ian… Nos está ayudando a protegerte.

\- Hola...-. Saludó Declan sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le extendió la mano con solemnidad, tal y como le había enseñado su padre adoptivo.

Ian sonrió antes de devolverle el saludo.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Declan…Tenía muchas ganas. Ayer no tuve ocasión de hacerlo debidamente.

El niño inclinó levemente la cabeza, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Era otro de los gestos típicos de Ian. Siempre había sido un misterio para ella cómo ese tipo de cosas podían heredarse. Físicamente Declan era el vivo retrato de su padre, cualquiera habría podido darse cuenta de ello, pero los detalles de sus pequeños gestos, sólo eran perceptibles para ella.

\- ¿Vas a atrapar a los hombres malos?. ¿A los que le hicieron daño a Louise?.

Emily podía ver la contradicción en Ian. ¿Los hombres malos? ¿Cómo podría clasificarse él mismo en aquel instante?. Recordó sus palabras. ¿Quien decidía cuál era el bando correcto y el incorrecto? ¿En cual de ellos estaba Doyle ahora mismo?. Si era honesta consigo misma, cualquiera que tratara de proteger a su hijo, estaba en el lado correcto.

\- Voy a atraparlos-. Le aseguró él- Te lo prometo… Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Habría hecho alguna promesa que la implicara a ella? ¿Alguna donde ella acabara muerta después de que todo aquello terminara?.

El niño pareció darse por satisfecho; luego se volvió hacia Emily.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Puedo desayunar?

\- Claro… Yo también tengo hambre a decir verdad… - Emily se incorporó y le tendió la mano, que el niño aceptó rápidamente- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos al resto trabajar y tu y yo nos vamos a la cocina a ver qué podemos encontrar?.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó Declan. Tiró de la mano de Emily con suavidad.-¿Puede venir él?- Añadió señalando hacia Ian. De alguna forma éste había conseguido conectar con él. Tal vez porque era el único en aquella sala que le había hablado como si fuera un adulto.

Antes de aceptar, Ian buscó su aprobación. A Emily aún le dio tiempo de reparar en el sutil gesto de negación de Sean, antes de aceptar la petición de Declan.

\- Está bien… Además, creo que también debe tener hambre.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina, fuera del alcance de miradas incómodas.

Ian y Declan se sentaron a la mesa mientras Emily le servía un bol de leche al niño, dejando a su lado los cereales para que se sirviera. Indagó por la nevera y la despensa para comprobar las reservas. Luego se volvió hacia Ian.

\- ¿Tostadas y zumo de naranja?…

Ian sonrió al recordar que era eso justamente lo que ella solía tomar mientras vivían juntos.

\- Sí, está bien. ¿Te ayudo?.

No hubo tiempo a que Emily respondiera, porque Ian tuvo que activar todos sus reflejos de forma inmediata cuando Declan volcó torpemente el contenido de la caja de cereales dentro del bol.

Por poco consiguió evitar que el pequeño desastre se convirtiera en un enorme desastre.

Emily se echó a reír, mientras colocaba las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

\- Será mejor que te ocupes de él antes de que acabe con todas las raciones de cereales.

\- Me gustan los cereales...- Se limitó a justificarse Declan con su sonrisa habitual dibujada en la cara.

Emily e Ian intercambiaron una mirada divertida al tiempo que el pequeño se metía la cuchara en la boca.

\- Sí, bueno… Ya nos hemos dado cuenta…- Bromeó Ian. Trató de mantenerse serio, pero le resultó imposible.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban compartiendo la mesa mientras desayunaban. Desde fuera, cualquiera que hubiera podido verlos no los habría diferenciado de cualquier familia. Sin embargo, tanto Emily como Ian eran muy conscientes de la situación en que se encontraban y de que su único nexo de unión, era Declan. Si Declan no hubiera existido, ambos estaban seguros de que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes entre ellos.

\- Deberías dormir un poco...- Le sugirió Doyle a Emily cuando ésta bostezó, somnolienta- Yo puedo encargarme de él.

En realidad, no podía negar que los ojos se le estaban cerrando después de una noche en vela, pero dejar a Declan a cargo de Doyle, sin su supervisión no era algo que le diera mucha confianza. Aún temía que él pudiera contarle algo inapropiado aprovechando su ausencia.

\- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aún… Sólo estamos empezando.- Dijo ambiguamente, no quería dar demasiados detalles del caso frente al niño.- Además, no creo que pueda dormir...

Doyle pudo ver perfectamente en sus ojos que no se trataba más que de una excusa. Le dolía, por supuesto, pero no se atrevió a reprocharle nada en ese momento. Al igual que Emily, él tampoco tenía intención de discutir delante del niño.

\- Yo podría contarte un cuento...- Intervino animadamente Declan. Casi había terminado de devorar el desayuno, y le había arrebatado media tostada a Emily.- El del príncipe escondido…- Se volvió hacia Doyle- La tía Em se lo inventó para mí, pero ya me lo sé de memoria… ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Emily, que en ese momento acababa de tomar un poco de zumo, se atragantó, y comenzó a toser ante la cara perpleja de Doyle. Cuando al fin el aire volvió a sus pulmones, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y miró con nerviosismo, primero a Doyle y luego a Declan.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Dec...- Balbuceó Emily. Sintió los ojos escrutadores de Doyle sobre ella, y se maldijo por no haber sabido controlarse mejor.- Dudo que a Ian le gusten los cuentos infantiles.

_Pero por supuesto, él parecía francamente interesado, especialmente después de ver su reacción._

_\- _Al contrario...- Le aseguró Ian- Me encantaría escucharlo.

Emily se mordió el labio. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara. ¿Realmente?. ¿De todos los cuentos que se le podrían ocurrir a Declan tenía que haberse acordado justamente del que ella se había inventado para contarle su propia historia?. Y eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino de que revelaba detalles que la dejaban más expuesta de lo que habría deseado.

El niño, se removió en su silla, y comenzó su relato, tratando de recordar el tono y las palabras que utilizaba Emily cuando se lo contaba.

\- Erase una vez un Rey, que vivía en un Castillo enoooorme...- El niño pronto captó la atención de Ian, que lo miró embelesado.- Era un rey muy poderoso… Y como todo el mundo le tenía miedo, hacía lo que quería, sin importarle lo que estuviera bien o mal… Sus sub…Sub...- Su lengua se volvió de trapo al intentar pronunciar la palabra, y buscó ayuda en Emily.

\- Súbditos...- Lo corrigió ella con ternura.

Y de nuevo su cara se iluminó.

\- Su súbditos, le tenían miedo, y él cada vez se portaba peor. Pero los muros del Castillo eran tan grandes, que nadie podía entrar para atraparlo- Repitió Declan con orgullo, y luego continuó- Hasta que un día conoció a una Reina de un país vecino, y se enamoró de ella… Tanto, tanto, tanto….- Emily e Ian sonrieron cuando abrió los brazos para demostrar el tamaño de su amor - Tanto… Que le pidió que se fuera a vivir a su Castillo.- Luego bajó la voz, adoptando un tono misterioso- _Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella no era de verdad una Reina, sino que sólo se había ido a vivir al Castillo para capturarlo y entregarlo a sus enemigos._

Comprendiendo por fin el simbolismo del cuento, Ian le dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Emily, que se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

El niño captó el cambio de atmósfera entre ellos, y se quedó callado.

\- ¿No te gusta?.- Le inquirió al notar cómo su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

\- Por supuesto...- Le aseguró Doyle con suavidad- Sigue… Me gustaría escuchar cómo acaba… Nos habíamos quedado en que la Reina quería engañar al Rey, ¿no?.

Al decir aquello, Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que ahora frotaba con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Noooo!…- Exclamó Declan- ¡No puedes adelantarte al final!...- Esperó un momento, tomó aire y continuó- Resultó que el Rey no era tan malo como parecía, y finalmente la Reina se enamoró de él.

Al decir aquello, Emily se encogió en su asiento, totalmente avergonzada. De nuevo los ojos azules de Ian se clavaron en ella, como si no acabara de creer aquella parte de la historia, y al mismo tiempo, deseara creerla.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?- Lo animó Ian, cada vez más intrigado con aquella historia.

\- Lo que pasó… Es que se querían tanto que la Reina descubrió que iba a tener un hijo...Y se asustó mucho…., porque el Rey seguía haciendo cosas que no estaban bien...Y aunque era bueno con ella, no lo era con los demás… Y además tenía mucho miedo de que sus enemigos le hicieran daño a su bebé sólo porque era hijo del Rey… Así que salió huyendo de allí...Y se escondió hasta que nació el niño… Un príncipe… Sólo que nadie podía saber que era un Príncipe de verdad…- Declan tomó un par de respiraciones para terminar la historia- Se lo entregó a un molinero para que lo criara como suyo y nunca nadie supiera que era hijo del Rey…

El niño se quedó en silencio, como si realmente no hubiera nada más que contar.

\- ¿Y cómo termina?- Preguntó Doyle con curiosidad.

Y entonces Declan saltó entusiasmado en su silla.

\- ¡Eso es lo guay! ¡Puede terminar como tú quieras!. Tía Em dice que puedo darle el final que más me guste… Así que yo creo que lo que pasó es que un día el Rey se enteró de que tenía un hijo… Y lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró… Y se subió a un dragón con las alas de colores… Y voló por el cielo destruyendo a todos sus enemigos...Y cuando vio al príncipe lo quiso tanto que se volvió bueno...Y entonces juntos fueron a buscar a la Reina… Y se marcharon a vivir a una Isla llena de cocodrilos, leones y murciélagos….

Doyle se echó a reír.

\- ¿Cocodrilos, leones y murciélagos?… Es un poco peligroso ¿no?.

Declan se encogió de hombros en actitud solemne.

\- Ya… Pero ellos tenían un dragón…

Ian asintió en un gesto de reconocimiento. No podía negar que el niño tenía imaginación. Se detuvo de nuevo en Emily, que parecía haberse mimetizado con la silla, incapaz de decir una sola palabra más allá de lo que él podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos. Abrumada, quizás era la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Y qué final le diste tú?…

Ella carraspeó y se movió en la silla, con evidente incomodidad.

\- No lo recuerdo, la verdad...- Se justificó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger la mesa, tratando de dejar el tema a un lado- Sólo es un cuento…

\- ¡Yo si me acuerdo!- Intervino Declan levantándose a su vez. Tiró del bordillo de la camiseta de Emily para llamar su atención- ¿No te acuerdas? Dijiste…

Emily contuvo un jadeo y lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.

\- Dec...Creo que es hora de que vayas a lavarte los dientes. ¿Vale?.

Declan captó rápidamente su tono ligeramente severo, y desistió de continuar. Obedientemente, salió corriendo en dirección al baño de su habitación.

Fingiendo que nada había sucedido, terminó de recoger la mesa, hasta que por fin no le quedó más opción que enfrentar a Ian, que se mantenía sentado en silencio, simplemente observándola.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo cuestionó con voz cansada..

Ian alzó una ceja hacia ella.

\- ¿No quieres contarme tu final?.

Ella resopló mientras se alisaba la ropa. De repente no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

\- El Rey murió y la Reina pudo volver con el Príncipe. Y vivieron felices para siempre- Le espetó con sequedad- ¿Satisfecho?.

Ian contuvo una sonrisa. _Sabía perfectamente que mentía._

_\- _Si le pregunto a Declan, ¿Me contará lo mismo?…

Emily resopló nuevamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes, razón… Debería irme a dormir… Estoy cansada y definitivamente no voy a tener esta conversación contigo...- Le dijo con sequedad- Le diré a J.J. que vigile a Declan… Así podrás dedicarte en exclusiva a ayudar al equipo… Para eso estás aquí, ¿no?.

Luego salió de allí. Aunque por la forma en que se apresuró a hacerlo, cualquiera habría dicho que estaba huyendo.


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola! Como siempre, gracias a los que estáis siguiendo esta historia que como dije al principio, está dirigida a los pocos a los que nos gustaba esta pareja, así que esta no es más que mi propia versión (ya me hubiera gustado a mí "meter mano" en el guión) que comparto con vosotros, esperando que os guste. Respecto a este capítulo, he de admitir que es de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo (con alguna palabra malsonante incluida, pero resultaba natural en el contexto). Espero que vosotros también disfrutéis leyendo (Por cierto, no sé si he cometido alguna errata en el apellido de Fahey, que alguien me lo diga para corregirlo)._

_Así que aquí va... _

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando Emily se despertó ya era más de medio día. Había dormido más de lo que había previsto pero no había contado con la tensión y el cansancio por los acontecimientos del día anterior además de la propia falta de sueño. Bajó la escaleras que daban a la planta inferior. El equipo estaba absorto en el caso. Doyle estaba con ellos, y también Clyde, lo que indicaba que tal vez las aguas se hubieran calmado. Declan no estaba. Supuso que estaría aún con J.J.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?- Les preguntó mientras observaba las nuevas caras que aparecían en el panel.

\- Hotch ha llamado. Han conseguido localizar y detener a alguien que tal vez pueda darnos información...Jack Fahey.- Le informó Rossi- Doyle nos dijo que colaboraba de vez en cuando con él.

Por supuesto. Recordaba perfectamente a Jack Fahey, un delincuente de perfil bajo relacionado con la mafia irlandesa. No sabía que se había trasladado aquí. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Ian, pero éste parecía tan perplejo como ella.

\- Él nos presentó. Fue mi enlace para contactar con Ian... Valhalla…- Rectificó, con su mejor cara de póquer, mientras trataba de apartar a un lado los recuerdos de aquel primer encuentro. Nada le había hecho presagiar en aquel momento el modo en que se iban a desarrollar los acontecimientos- Se vende al mejor postor… Si Hotch y Morgan lo presionan hablará…

Ian sonrió con malicia.

\- Y si no habla, lo podrían traer aquí… Estoy seguro de que yo también lograría que colabore...

Emily le dirigió un gesto de advertencia, aunque en realidad, no podía menos que compartir su opinión. _De hecho, si lo tuviera delante de ella, estaba convencida de que también obtendría buenos resultados._

_\- _No tengo la menor duda...- Murmuró Sean para sí mismo.

\- En cuanto sepan algo más nos avisarán. Mientras tanto, seguimos concretando cuál es su objetivo- Intervino Reid- Parecen que se mueven en torno a DC.

\- No creo que se arriesguen a atacar un edificio oficial- Continuó Clyde- Tal vez una zona concurrida… Donde pueda hacer daño…

\- No...- Negó Doyle- A Liam no le gustan los escenarios secundarios. Si hace algo lo hará por todo lo alto…. Si planea algo a menor escala sólo será para distraer nuestra atención de algo más grande. Lo conozco.

Emily suspiró, fijando sus ojos en los rostros del panel. Al menos había allí seis fotos más. ¿Cuántos miembros componían la organización?. Si encontraban la casa, no tenía duda alguna de que la asaltarían.

\- Sí… Y ya debe saber que estás colaborando con nosotros… Estarán poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en encontrarnos…

Los agentes se miraron en silencio, preguntándose por primera vez si aquel lugar era lo suficientemente seguro, o tal vez deberían haber trasladado al niño e incluso a Doyle a otro sitio.

\- ¿Todo bien?.

La voz de J.J. a sus espaldas, los devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Declan?- Preguntó Emily.

La rubia hizo un gesto señalando hacia atrás.

\- En la terraza. Jugando. Sólo he venido a por un poco de agua.

Emily, asintió con suavidad. Se debatió entre quedarse allí con ellos o ir con su hijo. No había mucho más que hacer hasta que Hotch y Morgan obtuvieran algo más de información.

\- No te preocupes, seguid vosotros. Yo me encargo de él.

Se quedó con Declan durante toda la tarde. A última hora había llamado Morgan para ponerlos al tanto de las novedades. Fahey no había dado localizaciones, pero sí nombres. Y uno de los que había dado, para sorpresa de todos, era el del Agente Parker. Ni siquiera podían creer que aquel hombre que parecía estar a la sombra de Evans, se hubiera dejado comprar por "La Orden". Bien pensado, tenía sentido. Había mantenido el perfil bajo a propósito. Ahora lo tenían detenido en la unidad, bajo la supervisión de la CIA, que era la primera interesada en descubrir su implicación en todo aquel asunto.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Emily se ocupó de dar de cenar y de acostar a Declan. Al salir de la habitación, casi se da de bruces con Clyde y con Sean.

_Literalmente, le habían tendido una emboscada para hablar con ella a solas._

Resopló sabiendo de antemano lo que se le venía encima.

\- Realmente no necesito un sermón...- Les dijo anticipándose a cualquier reproche.

Escucharon las voces de fondo en el salón. Aún seguían devanándose los sesos en conseguir nuevas pistas. Clyde la agarró del brazo, y la llevó hasta la habitación de Sean, seguida por éste. Luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos para evitar testigos indiscretos.

Emily se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

\- Bien...- Dijo Clyde- ¿No tienes nada que decir?.

Pero ella simplemente alzó una ceja, para indicarle claramente que no tenía ganas de discutir.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti, Em- Continuó Sean en tono conciliador.

\- ¿En serio me vais a hacer la escena del poli malo y del poli bueno?- Se burló conteniendo la risa. Luego se encaminó hacia la puerta- No tengo tiempo para esto…

Pero Sean la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir. Emily se volvió hacia él.. Por supuesto sabía que estaban preocupados, y cada uno lo expresaba a su manera. Lo entendía, ella en su lugar, también lo habría estado.

\- No colaborará si no le doy algo a cambio…

La ambigüedad en su frase, hizo que saltaran las alarmas de los dos hombres.

\- ¿Y tú eres la moneda de cambio?.- Le recriminó Clyde con dureza- Eso ya lo hiciste una vez y mira cómo acabó.

Emily jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¿En serio? Habría jurado que la idea había sido tuya… No sé… ¿Tal vez me perdí algo?.

\- Pues mira...- Replicó Clyde levantando la voz- Tal vez te perdiste la parte en que te dije que no te involucraras con él…

\- ¿Que no me involucrara con él? Me dejaste muy claro lo que se esperaba de mí, ¿O es que para ti meterte en la cama con alguien no es involucrarse?.

Como siempre, Sean intervino para rebajar el tono de la discusión.

\- Se refiere a tus sentimientos.- Se detuvo un momento, levantando las manos en señal de paz- Sólo queremos que tengas cuidado. No permitas que te manipule.

Emily ni siquiera escuchó la segunda parte de su argumento. Estaba demasiado indignada como para ser capaz de procesar lo que trataban realmente de decirle.

\- Oh.. De acuerdo… _Osea que no importa que me lo folle mientras no me enamore de él…_\- Concluyó ella con descaro.

Entornó los ojos cuando Sean y Clyde intercambiaron una expresión perpleja, al darse cuenta de que era eso exactamente lo que parecían haber insinuado.

\- Para que quede claro, Em- Dijo Clyde con voz cansada- _Nadie __quiere que te lo folles_…Así que olvida eso de darle algo a cambio para que colabore…

_Omitió el hecho de que evidentemente Doyle sí quería hacerlo._

\- Para que quede claro, Clyde...- Replicó ella repitiendo sus mismas palabras- Cuando dije lo de darle algo a cambio, me refería a no impedir que se relacionara con su hijo… No a abrirme de piernas… Así que, por favor… Dejad de preocuparos por mi virtud y centraos en el caso.

Les dio unas palmadas en los hombros antes de salir por la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala. Al bajar se encontró a Reid, Rossi y J.J. que se dirigían hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Le ofreció Reid- Estamos haciendo un descanso.

Emily escudriñó a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Ian. Supuso que habría vuelto a su habitación cuando habían decidido hacer la pausa para comer. No podía imaginárselo compartiendo una charla casual con ellos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

\- No gracias… Necesito tomar un poco el aire.

Se encaminó hacia el jardín mientras le daba vueltas a su conversación con Clyde y Sean. Sabía que seguirían insistiendo en el mismo tema hasta que todo aquello terminara. Por un momento deseó agarrar a Declan y salir huyendo de aquella casa para no volver nunca.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Ian apoyado de espaldas al muro de la fachada de la casa. Estaba fumando, sin duda disfrutando de la misma soledad que necesitaba ella en aquel momento. Ian se mantuvo en silencio, sin cambiar la postura, hasta que Emily se acercó finalmente a él.

\- ¿Me das uno?.

La miró con curiosidad, no sólo por el hecho de que estuviera allí, sino porque no la había visto fumar durante aquellos días. No es que lo hiciera antes a menudo, y nunca después de que se había enterado de su embarazo. Pero durante el tiempo en que habían estado juntos, no era extraño verla con un cigarrillo en las manos cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- Había asumido que lo habías dejado.

Ian sacó la cajetilla que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche, y le ofreció un cigarrillo. Emily cogió uno, y esperó pacientemente a que él acercara una cerilla y lo encendiera.

La contempló mientras daba una calada para seguidamente exhalar el humo.

\- Lo deje...- Admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Se dejó caer de lado en la misma pared en la que estaba apoyado Ian. Se quedaron frente a frente, con sus ojos el uno en el otro.

Ian se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella. _Ya no parecía tenerle miedo._

\- Supongo que soy una mala influencia...- Se burló él.

Emily ignoró su sarcasmo y se volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios. Apartó el rostro a un lado para dejar escapar nuevamente el humo.

\- ¿Qué haces escondido aquí?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta…

En lugar de contestar inmediatamente, se giró y se quedó de espaldas a la pared. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la zona de la terraza, aunque en realidad, su visibilidad desde allí era nula. Estaba demasiado oscuro, y la terraza demasiado alta como para que alcanzara a ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la sala. Del mismo modo, sabía que nadie desde la sala podría verlos salvo que saliera a la propia terraza, y no parecía probable. Su equipo aún debía estar en la cocina, y Clyde y Sean seguramente urdiendo algún plan para "salvarla" de Doyle.

\- Tú no tienes que lidiar con las recriminaciones de Clyde y Sean…

Ahora Ian no pudo evitar reír, deduciendo certeramente a qué se refería.

\- ¿Por mi?…. No me digas que tienes problemas por defenderme…Cualquiera diría que no fuiste tú quien me entregó…

Su última frase había sido como la puntilla que definitivamente no necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento. Apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared, con un gesto de negación.

Dio un par de pasos con la intención de alejarse de allí, sin buscar más problemas, pero en el último momento su boca la traicionó.

\- En serio, Ian… Supéralo, ¿Quieres?. Tenemos problemas más importantes- Le espetó con evidente hastío.

La reacción de Ian no se hizo esperar. En realidad, tampoco fue una sorpresa para ella cuando la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó violentamente contra la pared, atrapándola.

Emily notó cómo se le clavaban en la espalda los pequeños desniveles del muro de piedra, pero en lugar de quejarse, se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo cómo los ojos de Ian la atravesaban.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo entonces aquí conmigo?.- La cuestionó- ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?.

Ian trató de hallar cualquier indicio de miedo en ella, pero de nuevo, no encontró ninguno. Por contra, Emily mantuvo su orgullo intacto.

\- Tu y tu ego… Por supuesto…

El tono indiferente en su voz, lo enfureció aún más. Aún la tenía sujeta por la muñeca. Le agarró la otra y las cruzó sobre su pecho, dejándola indefensa.

\- No deberías hablarme de ese modo…

Sin embargo, ella siguió sin demostrar el más mínimo temor hacia él. Ian estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Realmente pensaba que había ganado aquel duelo?. Él aún no había jugado todas sus cartas.

\- Sabes que con sólo gritar acabarías con una bala entre ceja y ceja…

Sonrió cuando ella le devolvió la amenaza. ¿Quien era la mujer que tenía delante? ¿La agente del FBI? ¿Lauren? ¿O una mezcla de ambas?.

\- Pues grita para que vengan todos… ¿A qué estás esperando?- La instó sin perder la sonrisa.

Por primera vez, Ian hizo algo más que acercarse a ella. Sus labios rozaron los suyos. Notó la humedad en ellos, y entonces algo cambió en Emily. Su expresión cambió. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no era miedo lo que veía. No al menos de la clase de miedo que la hacía temer por su vida.

\- Ian…

Su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre, y Emily se maldijo por darle la razón a Clyde y a Sean.

_Ahora él sabía exactamente a qué tenía miedo._

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?. Aquel día, en la playa… Sin importarnos que cualquiera hubiera podido vernos… En realidad… Lo hacía más excitante… ¿No crees?… Como ahora…

Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron, su respiración se detuvo un segundo, antes de recordarle sus propias palabras.

\- Dijiste que jamás me forzarías…

Doyle sonrió con satisfacción. En aquel instante, supo que había ganado la batalla.

\- Lo dije… Y lo mantengo…

Y acto seguido atrapó sus labios sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de réplica.

Aún en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, Emily no reaccionó cuando las manos de Ian se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, mientras trataba inútilmente de evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera al contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. Su mente racional, le gritaba que huyera de él, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de moverse. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios, lo que incitó a Ian a profundizar en su boca. El pasado y el presente se mezclaron mientras le permitía el acceso que exigía con su lengua,...Y a partir de ahí Emily perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar, y de la realidad. Lo siguiente que notó fue cómo Ian jugaba con sus pechos a través del encaje de su sujetador, sin que la actitud casi sumisa en que ella permanecía, lo detuviera.

_No importaba- _Pensó él_-. Ya reaccionaría. Siempre lo hacía._

Jadeó cuando la mano libre de Ian bajó por el interior de la cinturilla de su pantalón, después de deshacer el botón con facilidad. Sus dedos rozaron la tela de sus bragas, y siguieron descendiendo de forma experta, acariciando todas sus zonas sensibles.

_Maldito. __Aún recordaba lo que le gustaba._ _Por supuesto._

Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel instante íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos quiso estropearlo con palabras. En cualquier caso, ¿Qué iban a decir? Los dos eran conscientes de que aquello era un error. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír cuando recordó lo que la habían ofendido las insinuaciones de Clyde y Sean.

"_Que le den a Clyde y Sean" Fue su siguiente pensamiento._

Por primera vez después de siete años, Emily gimió al notar de nuevo su erección contra su cuerpo. Y supo que estaba en problemas cuando no deseó otra cosa que sentirlo dentro de ella con aquella imperiosa necesidad que la hizo ignorar deliberadamente que no estaban solos en la casa. Sus manos vagaron por la cremallera del pantalón de Ian como si estuvieran desconectadas de su raciocinio.

Y luego más jadeos, mas gemidos acallados con besos frenéticos y más caricias urgentes.

Protestó con disgusto cuando Ian se apartó bruscamente de ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Segundos después, apareció Clyde.

Aparte de su nulo pudor, Ian seguía conservando un oído perfecto.

Pero aunque él había reaccionado a tiempo, la respiración agitada de Emily, junto con sus mejillas enrojecidas, su expresión casi enajenada, y su vestuario desajustado, eran evidencias demasiado delatadoras como para que Clyde no se hiciera una idea bastante certera de lo que estaba ocurriendo justo antes de que llegara.

Por no decir que Doyle se había metido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba hacia el suelo como si hubiera sido un niño sorprendido en una travesura.

Y todo había ocurrido justo después de su discusión. El momento no habría podido ser peor.

Los ojos de Clyde se incendiaron al encajar todas las piezas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ian Doyle estaba en el suelo, derribado por el puño de Clyde.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Clyde?!.- Le gritó Emily mientras ayudaba a Ian a incorporarse. Éste, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera había pestañeado. Sólo se pasó la mano por la mandíbula para comprobar los daños.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, hijo de perra!...- Lo amenazó Clyde, apuntándole con el dedo.

Emilly se interpuso entre ambos, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate! ¡No me ha hecho nada!…

Clyde dio un paso hacia atrás, resoplando.

_Por supuesto que no le había hecho nada._ _Precisamente ese era el problema._

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, Emily! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!. ¡Es un criminal!.

Mientras Doyle permanecía al margen, apoyado en la pared, aún recuperándose del golpe, Emily se encaró con Clyde.

_Suficiente_. _Ya tenía suficiente._

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!.

Clyde jadeó estupefacto. ¿Realmente?. Podía asumir la responsabilidad de haberla convencido para que aceptara infiltrarse en la vida de Doyle, si era eso lo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante. La había intentado compensar durante todos aquellos años, protegiendo al niño, a pesar de que nunca le pareció buena idea ni que hubiera decidido continuar con el embarazo ni que lo hubiera mantenido tan cerca de ella. Y a pesar de lo que él mismo se había encariñado con el pequeño, era un error. Y el tiempo le había demostrado que tenía la razón. El niño era su vínculo con Doyle, y era imposible romperlo.

\- ¡¿Es mi culpa que os lo estéis montando contra una pared?!. ¡¿Que pasó con lo de que no eras la moneda de cambio?!.

Y Emily tuvo que morderse la lengua. No tenía ningún argumento que sirviera para rebatir su acusación sin que se volviera contra ella.

\- Clyde...- Pronunció su nombre en voz baja, buscando la forma de detener aquella discusión.

Se vieron interrumpidos por Ian, que parecía haber decidido que era un buen momento para marcharse. Sin cruzar una palabra con ninguno de los dos, se encaminó hacia la casa.

\- ¡¿Y tú a dónde coño vas?!- Le espetó Clyde mientras se alejaba.

Doyle, se volvió hacia ellos y se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuera con él.

\- Ya tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas… Arreglad los vuestros…- Dijo simplemente. Señaló hacia la terraza- Aunque os aconsejo que os vayáis a algún lugar más privado.

Emily y Clyde siguieron la dirección de su dedo, sólo para comprobar que los cuatro agentes de la UAC estaban observándolos atónitos desde la terraza, sin duda atraídos por los gritos de ambos.

\- Estupendo… Lo que faltaba...- Murmuró Clyde entre dientes.

Intercambió una mirada perpleja con Emily cuando Ian se alejó de allí dejándolos a solas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin saber qué decirse. Emily aún esperaba poder desaparecer como por arte de magia pero no parecía que eso fuera a suceder a corto plazo. Aunque ninguno lo había visto, gracias a Clyde todos se habían enterado de su pequeño "desliz" con Doyle. Decir que estaba avergonzada, habría sido quedarse corto. Las expresiones de sus amigos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaban entre conmocionados, espantados y básicamente incapaces de articular palabra.

Se sentía como una adolescente sorprendida por sus padres con un chico en su dormitorio.

De hecho eso nunca le había ocurrido de adolescente y menos aún con un terrorista, lo cual empeoraba aún las cosas.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo aquí o consideras que puedes humillarme un poco más delante de mis amigos?- Le preguntó con sarcasmo. Esta vez se aseguró de que ninguno de ellos pudiera escucharla.

Clyde tomó una inspiración profunda, y luego exhaló el aire con fuerza, mientras trataba de calmarse. Desde luego, no podía estar orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero en honor a la verdad, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Ian Doyle.

Hizo un gesto de negación y le hizo una seña con la mano instándola a volver a la casa.

\- Tú primero…

Emily entornó los ojos. No se atrevería a decirlo nunca en voz alta, pero el sarcasmo de Ian y de Clyde, era prácticamente idéntico. Los dos conseguían sacarla de sus casillas, aunque por motivos diferentes. Sabía que Clyde actuaba por una pura preocupación de amigo, y que Ian… Bueno… En realidad a aquellas alturas y después de su pequeño "incidente" contra la pared, no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran las motivaciones de Ian.

Afortunadamente no había rastro de él en la sala. No habría sabido cómo reaccionar con él en medio de los cuatro pares de ojos que ahora la miraban buscando una explicación.

Rossi carraspeó, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito.

Reid, para variar, miró hacia sus pies, que debían ser muy interesantes.

Penélope, que solía sufrir de incontinencia verbal, por primera vez parecía que no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Y J.J. alzó una ceja hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de echarle una reprimenda.

\- Siento que hayáis presenciado esto...- Se disculpó ella mordisqueándose el labio. Sus pies se movieron al compás de su nerviosismo.

Y para hacerlo más incómodo aún, ninguno supo qué contestar.

Afortunadamente siempre estaba Clyde… Para empeorarlo todo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió uno de los informes que había desplegados.

\- Bueno… Tampoco hagamos un drama de esto… Al fin y al cabo no es como si te estuviera robando la virginidad… ¿No?- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras ojeaba distraídamente el informe.

_Maldita tierra. Ábrete de una puta vez y trágame._

Por las caras de los otros cuatro agentes, debían estar deseando exactamente lo mismo. Emily notó el calor en sus mejillas antes de que el rubor se apoderada definitivamente de ellas. Por primera vez agradeció que Morgan y, especialmente Hotch, no estuvieran allí. No habría sabido dónde esconderse.

Sin embargo, los dioses parecían que le iban a dar una tregua. Sean apareció. Esperó que para poner un poco de cordura, aunque no las tenías todas consigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?…- Preguntó perplejo. _¿Por qué __parecía que había un elefante dentro de la habitación__?._

Antes de que Clyde abriera la boca de nuevo, Emily ya sabía que no, que los dioses no iban a estar de su parte.

\- Oh… Nada...- Respondió Clyde- Sólo Doyle y Emily foll… Perdón… _copulando_ a escondidas… _fornicando_ si te gusta más...Escoge la palabra que prefieras...- Añadió con ironía. Extendió el informe hacia Sean- ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo a esto?.

Los ojos de Sean se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Clyde!- Exclamó Emily fulminándolo con la mirada. Por primera vez escuchó las risas contenidas y del todo inapropiadas del resto de agentes. ¿De qué diablos se reían?. No tenía ni puñetera gracia- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No estábamos!...- Titubeó cuando Clyde arqueó las cejas con incredulidad- ¡¿Quieres dejarlo?!.

Por su expresión podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Emily resopló, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, totalmente avergonzada.

\- Sí, sería buen momento para que todos lo dejáramos- Escuchó decir a J.J. a modo de reprimenda mientras se alejaba- ¿No crees, Clyde?.

J.J. aún estaba un poco perturbada por aquel asunto, pero Emily era su amiga al fin y al cabo, y sentía un poco de compasión por ella. Siempre había querido que pudiera encontrar a alguien en su vida. Jamás habría imaginado que fuera a fijarse en alguien tan inconveniente como Ian Doyle. Lo habían hablado entre el equipo a solas. Ninguno tenía dudas de que su relación era mucho más profunda de lo que pretendían aparentar. Lo ocurrido en el jardín así lo había demostrado.

Emily dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño. Se quedó frente al espejo. La imagen que le devolvió era la de una mujer que casi no podía reconocer. Clyde tenía razón. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La respuesta en realidad era sencilla: _No estaba pensando en nada_. "_Demonios_". Susurró para sí misma. Se echó agua en el rostro y cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada, salió de allí.

Se dio de bruces con Ian al pasar junto a su dormitorio, que justo salía del mismo. Ian la sostuvo por la cintura antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

Ahora con la mente más fría, a Emily le costaba volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse abochornada.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Emily apartó sus manos de ella con brusquedad y dio un paso atrás. Aún le dio tiempo de comprobar el resultado del puñetazo de Clyde. Su mandíbula comenzaba a adquirir un suave color morado.

\- Curiosa pregunta… Teniendo en cuenta tu tendencia a huir cuando las cosas se ponen feas…- Le recriminó- Gracias por tu apoyo… Eres un auténtico caballero.

Él se encogió de hombros como si realmente aquella situación le fuera totalmente indiferente…

\- Mi preocupación por tu honor terminó cuando me vendiste con tanto entusiasmo…- Añadió una sonrisa socarrona a la ecuación cuando ella pareció sorprenderse por su comentario- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que nuestro pequeño encuentro lo iba a solucionar todo?.

Se detuvo un momento mirándola de arriba abajo, disfrutando del efecto de sus palabras en ella. A pesar de que se esforzaba por controlarse, podía darse cuenta de que estaba furiosa.

_\- No me jodas, Ian..._\- Siseó Emily empujándolo a un lado antes de continuar su camino.

Ian sonrió para sí mismo. _Mala elección de palabras._

\- ¿Significa eso que has cambiado de opinión?- Le replicó con ironía. Esperó un segundo a que ella captara el motivo de su comentario. Supo que lo había hecho cuando se volvió hacia él totalmente atónita- Qué decepción...

Ian detuvo su mano en el aire, antes de que Emily pudiera cruzarle la cara de un bofetón.

_\- No vuelvas a hacer eso.._\- La amenazó en voz baja, inclinándose sobre su rostro- O la próxima vez no seré tan amable...

Por fin la soltó, y Emilly recogió la mano sobre su pecho. _Sabía_ que tenía que haberse marchado en aquel mismo instante. _Lo sabía._ Pero Ian Doyle siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. _Sabía_ que la estaba provocando a posta y que no debería seguir su juego.

_Pero eso no servía de mucho, por desgracia._

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa…

Ian ladeó la cabeza, mientras la observaba con interés.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Lo cuestionó ella. Odiaba que la mirara de aquella forma, como si pudiera ver en su interior.

\- La culpa es de Clyde… La culpa es mía…- Recitó Ian con desgana- La culpa es de todo el mundo menos tuya… ¿Verdad, Emily?… Dime… ¿Cuándo vas a asumir tu parte de responsabilidad?. Dudo que Clyde te pusiera una pistola en la cabeza para que aceptaras la misión… Y en lo que respecta a nosotros… No parecías precisamente disgustada…

Emily dio un paso hacia él, apuntándole con el dedo.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado del momento… Porque no va a volver a pasar…

En lugar de contestar, Ian sonrió y señaló con la cabeza más atrás de ella.

\- Buenas noches, Agente Jareau… ¿Algo nuevo?- Saludó cortesmente.

Emily se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con una confusa J.J. ¿Cuánto había escuchado?. Esperaba que no llevara allí mucho tiempo. Ya tenía suficiente humillación por aquel día.

\- J.J...- Susurró con un hilo de voz.

\- Bueno...- Intervino de nuevo Ian adelantando unos pasos hacia la rubia- Yo me voy…Seguro que encuentro algo útil que hacer…

J.J. esperó a que estuvieran a solas para dirigirse a Emily.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?...- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Emily se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared, con un suspiro.

\- No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar… Por lo visto, cada vez que hablo sólo consigo que empeoren las cosas...No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debéis estar pensando de mí...

J.J. sonrió amistosamente.

\- Bueno… Aparte de que has perdido el juicio...- Bromeó. Emily ocultó su propia sonrisa. Estaba agradecida de tenerla como amiga. Apenas había podido hablar con nadie de su equipo a solas, y en realidad, ni siquiera habría tenido una explicación para darles- Todos estamos de tu lado, Emily.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Se la veía completamente mortificada por todo aquel asunto.

\- No lo entiendes J.J….- Susurró con tristeza- Yo no puedo…

Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, pero J.J. supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- ¿No puedes enamorarte de él?… ¿Acaso dejaste de estarlo alguna vez?.

Y en realidad, esa era la pregunta mágica. ¿Era Ian Doyle la razón por la que nunca había podido volver a tener una relación medianamente estable?.

\- Es tarde… Deberíais descansar. Yo dormí esta mañana, volveré a quedarme esta noche vigilando la casa…

J.J. hizo un gesto de asentimiento, captando la indirecta de Emily para que no insistiera en el tema. Podía comprender por lo que su amiga estaba pasando y lamentaba que ella levantara sus muros una y otra vez. Pero al menos, ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó dándose por vencida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

_Esta historia está entrando en la recta final. Ya tengo mas o menos dibujadas en mi cabeza las escenas finales. Este capítulo servirá un poco de "reflexión" para los personajes... Que hasta ahora estaban teniendo demasiados momentos tensos entre ellos. _

_Gracias por leer._

**Capitulo 20**

Aquella noche Ian Doyle no podía conciliar el sueño. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía orgulloso de su conducta, pero era tal la amalgama de emociones encontradas con las que tenía que lidiar, que no podía evitar convertir a Emily en el objeto de su propia frustración. Frustración porque tenía que odiarla, y no podía hacerlo. Frustración porque ella lo hacía sentir débil. Frustración porque estaba furioso con ella, y al mismo tiempo la deseaba.

Y en medio de todo, su hijo. Aquel pequeño que era la mejor parte de él y lo más importante de su vida.

Se levantó. Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Luego salió a la sala. Los agentes de la UAC dormían repartidos entre el sillón y un par de colchonetas improvisadas. Sabía que ella estaría despierta. Sospechaba que había adaptado sus horarios sólo para coincidir lo mínimo posible con el resto… Y con él mismo, tal vez.

Supuso que habría salido a la terraza y se encaminó hacia allí.

La encontró sentada, en el banco de madera, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho, recogidas entre sus brazos.

\- Curiosa manera de vigilar… Deberías tomarte un café...- Le dijo, asumiendo que se estaba quedando dormida.

En ese momento Emily levantó la vista hacia él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía devastada. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera en ese estado? Por un segundo se planteó si había sido por su discusión, pero rápidamente lo descartó. No. Lauren… Emily no se pondría así por una discusión estúpida. Tenía que ser algo más grave.

Se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarla. Temía que lo rechazara. Si necesitaba consuelo, posiblemente él era la última persona que ella habría querido ver.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Le preguntó con suavidad. Su mano se quedó en el aire, a solo unos centímetros de rozar su piel. En el último momento la retiró torpemente. - Emily… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación. Su postura se relajó y volvió a dejar caer los pies al suelo. Fue cuando Ian se percató del teléfono en su mano. ¿Con quien había estado hablando?.

\- Tom ha muerto...- Le informó. Su voz sonó apagada y sin vida- Lo llamé para ponerlo al día… Y me contestó un agente de policía… Lo han encontrado en la habitación del hotel… Le dispararon...Imagino que creían que tendría información… Pero él no sabía la ubicación de esta casa…

Tom, el hombre en el que Emily había confiado para que cuidara de Declan. Habría mentido si hubiera negado que le había tenido cierta envidia, pero él era inocente. No podía recriminarle nada. No podía tener ningún resentimiento hacia él.

Se sentía totalmente inútil. Debía odiarla, y sin embargo no soportaba verla así.

\- ¿Lo saben los demás?- La pregunta en realidad sobraba. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y estaba claro que se había enterado después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

\- No...Sólo tú.- Le confirmó ella con la voz rota. Trataba de contenerse, pero sus ojos demasiado brillantes, la delataban.

En un impulso, Ian la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja.

\- Lo siento...Lo siento mucho…

Notó la humedad en su camisa mientras la sostenía contra su pecho y la mantuvo así hasta que finalmente ella se apartó, con las primeras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Declan?…- Le preguntó desesperada- Yo… No sé….¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?…

Ian acarició su rostro con sus dedos, secando sus lágrimas. Por un momento olvidó cualquier odio o venganza hacia ella. Tenía razón al pensar que ella era su punto débil. Su vulnerabilidad lo hacía a él mismo vulnerable. Su discusión del día anterior ahora resultaba absurda y sin sentido.

\- Vamos dentro… Te prepararé un té…

Por un momento creyó que ella se negaría, pero para su sorpresa, cuando le tendió la mano Emily simplemente la aceptó sin ningún tipo de reserva. Atravesaron la sala con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Reid se removió ligeramente en el sillón pero continuó durmiendo.

En lugar de conducirla a la cocina, Ian la guió hasta su dormitorio.

Emily lo miró, desconcertada.

\- Estaremos más tranquilos. Así no tendrás que preocuparte porque alguien nos oiga desde el salón. Espérame dentro… Volveré en un momento.

De nuevo no protestó. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. Tom era una víctima inocente. No se merecía aquello. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Cuando Ian regresó al dormitorio, la encontró sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Se sentó junto a ella, y le ofreció la bebida caliente.

\- Gracias...- Dijo Emily dando un pequeño sorbo- No tenías por qué hacerlo… No tienes por qué hacer esto…Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo- Dejó la taza sobre la mesilla de noche y miró hacia la puerta- Tengo que decírselo a los demás...Y tengo que vigilar la casa… No puedo quedarme aquí...- Añadió con nerviosismo.

Ian la tomó de la mano, en un intento de calmarla.

\- Puede esperar…Y yo me encargaré de la vigilancia esta noche...Y sobre lo otro… Lo hago porque quiero… No es ninguna obligación.

En un extraño momento íntimo, Emily se recostó sobre su hombro. La reconfortaba su cercanía. No podía explicarlo. Por un momento reconoció en él al hombre del que se había enamorado. ¿Aún seguía ahí realmente?. ¿Se ocultaba bajo una fachada?.

\- No puedo creer que haya muerto….Yo le metí en esto… Es culpa mía.

Él hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No lo es… No debí decirte aquello. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por proteger a Declan. Nadie puede reprocharte eso… Ni Clyde, ni Tom si estuviera aquí… Ni siquiera yo...- Admitió finalmente.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Trató de buscar alguna señal de duda, pero sólo vio sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- Estoy aterrorizada...- Confesó ella finalmente de nuevo entre lágrimas silenciosa- No sé qué haría si le ocurriera algo a Declan…

En lugar de contestar, Ian se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama, y le tomó la mano para que se uniera a él. Emily se quedó acurrucada junto a su cuerpo, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, mientras dejaba que Ian le acariciara el cabello con delicadeza.

\- No permitiré que le pase nada...- Repitió la misma promesa que le había hecho a Declan. Emily no sabía realmente si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero la sola forma de decirlo, la hacía sentir más segura.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato hasta que Emily se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento. Sólo entonces Ian se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza. No se movió de allí hasta que los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por el ventanal y escuchó a los agentes de la UAC en el interior de la sala, preparándose para continuar su trabajo.

Decidió entrar al distinguir las voces de Sean y de Pascua. No quería dar la misma explicación dos veces.

Lo miraron con curiosidad. Estaba claro que esperaban que fuera Emily quien apareciera.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Preguntó Rossi tratando de ver más allá de Doyle, para comprobar si aún estaba en la terraza.

\- Durmiendo...- Les informó escuetamente mientras señalaba hacia el dormitorio.. Resopló cuando por sus expresiones, dedujo lo que deberían estar pensando.- Ella durmió allí, yo me quedé vigilando...- Les aclaró antes de que comenzaran los reproches- Su amigo Tom ha muerto. Lo han asesinado… Me quedé con ella hasta que se durmió...

Se preguntó por qué estaba dando tantas explicaciones. ¿Acaso las merecían después de la evidente animadversión que continuamente le demostraban, especialmente Clyde y Sean?. Sin embargo, fue casi instintivo protegerla de cualquier acusación infundada. Aunque no fuera asunto de ninguno de ellos el hecho de dónde durmiera.

Los ojos de los perfiladores, antes desconfiados, ahora se habían abierto por la conmoción.

\- Dios mío...- Susurró García- ¿Está bien?….

La pregunta por supuesto, era la que cabía esperar, pero aún así agradecía su preocupación por ella. Podía darse cuenta de que aunque a su actual equipo le estaba costando asumir toda la situación, trataban de no juzgarla. Lo de Sean y Clyde era diferente. Tal vez porque ellos habían estado involucrados desde el principio. No creía que pudiera limar asperezas con ellos, especialmente con Pascua. Y sin embargo, parecían aún incluso más inquietos por Emily que su propio equipo actual.

\- Con ella es difícil saberlo… Ese jueguecito suyo de mantener las emociones a raya, no siempre le da resultado- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ignoró las miradas suspicaces ante la revelación implícita en su comentario, de que la conocía mejor de lo que ellos habrían esperado. Por supuesto, no era del todo cierto lo que les había dicho, pero se negaba a revelarles lo desolada que se encontraba por la muerte de su amigo. Sabía que aunque hubiera bajado sus muros con él, ella no se habría sentido cómoda exponiendo su dolor.- Pero sabe que tiene que mantenerse fuerte… Y lo hará… Por Declan.

\- Tienes razón...Es muy fuerte...- Se limitó a corroborar Rossi.

Por un momento ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de reconocimiento mutuo.

\- Emily...- La voz de Sean interrumpió aquel momento extraño. Todos se volvieron hacia el fondo de la sala, donde ahora estaba ella, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sean fue el primero que se acercó hasta ella.

\- Lo siento, Em…Sé que le querías mucho- Se lamentó abrazándola con fuerza.

Emily cruzó sus ojos con los de Ian. En el fondo le agradecía que le hubiera ahorrado el mal trago de contarles la noticia al resto. No estaba segura de si habría podido contenerse.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias Sean.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho, Emily...- Dijo J.J. a continuación, repitiendo el mismo gesto de Sean..

Uno a uno, fueron dándole el pésame, hasta que sólo quedó Clyde, que la observaba con expresión arrepentida.

\- Me he comportado como un idiota...- Se disculpó sin atreverse a acercarse a ella.

Fue entonces Emily la que tomó la iniciativa, y le dio un abrazo. Clyde respondió estrechándola contra su cuerpo, en silencio.

\- Eso es porque eres un idiota, Clyde Pascua...- Le susurró al oído.

Sonrieron con complicidad cuando por fin se apartaron. Emily se dirigió entonces al resto del equipo. Todos pudieron ver el cambio en ella. Doyle tenía razón. Se mantendría fuerte por Declan.

\- Tenemos que decírselo a Hotch y a Morgan. No nos queda mucho tiempo.- Les informó ella, luego se volvió hacia Sean- ¿Puedes contactar con Tsia? Dile que extreme las precauciones.

Sean asintió, al mismo tiempo que Rossi marcaba el número de teléfono de Hotch.

\- Ian...- Continuó Emily. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia un rincón para hablar con él en privado- Ahora no puedes hacer mucho más aquí…¿Te importaría encargarte de Declan cuando se despierte?. No quiero que esté jugando por la sala y se entere de lo de Tom accidentalmente… Prefiero no contarle nada hasta que todo esto pase…

\- Claro...- La estudió detenidamente y comprobó de reojo que el resto de agentes no les prestaba especial atención. Todos parecían enfrascados en las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Se atrevió a levantarle el mentón con suavidad- Oye…. ¿Seguro que estás bien?. .Anoche parecías…

\- Gracias por lo de anoche.- Le dijo ella con sinceridad antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Compartieron una mirada silenciosa, hasta que el carraspeo de Rossi llamó su atención. Instintivamente se apartaron el uno del otro, un poco avergonzados.

\- Hotch y Morgan tienen un par de posibles ubicaciones…- Les informó Reid- Parker ha aceptado colaborar. Tienen algo planeado para esta noche.

Emily se acercó de nuevo al grupo.

\- ¿Es seguro?.

J.J. negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sabrán hasta que lleguen… Tenemos que volver… Van a pedir la colaboración de la CIA para la operación… No sabemos aún cuántas personas hay detrás de la organización.

\- Sí… Necesitarán todos los refuerzos posibles...Yo también iré.

Emily se volvió hacia Ian, pero éste había desaparecido. Asumió que había ido a ver al niño. Se dirigió entonces a Clyde y se acercó a él en tono confidencial

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en la terraza?…

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Clyde la siguió hasta allí. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que quería decirle, pero aún así, esperó a que Emily se explicara.

\- Esto no es seguro ya para Declan…Deberíamos trasladarlo de nuevo. No quiero que se quede aquí a solas con Sean.

Clyde la miró en silencio, mientras reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias de su petición.

\- Sabes lo que significa eso ¿no?. Tengo que llevar de vuelta a Doyle…Formalmente aún está bajo custodia de la INTERPOL, pero la CIA no tardará en volver a reclamarlo.

Esperaba alguna reacción exaltada por su parte, pero en realidad, parecía haberlo previsto.

\- Lo entiendo…

Clyde suspiró con resignación. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas apartarla de Doyle, pero era evidente que había fracasado estrepitosamente. A pesar de su asunción de los hechos, podía darse cuenta de que no era eso lo que Emily quería para Doyle.

\- Emily…- La tomó de la mano, la guió hasta la barandilla y esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía toda su atención-. Me preocupo por ti…Sabes que solo quiero protegerte, aunque reconozco que mis métodos son muy discutibles…- Añadió sin poder evitar introducir algo de sarcasmo en su relato.

Emily realmente apreciaba su torpe intento de pedirle disculpas. Había compartido demasiadas cosas con Clyde, como para no perdonarle absolutamente todo, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- Tus métodos apestan, a decir verdad… - Bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

Él entornó los ojos, conteniendo su propia sonrisa.

\- Te concedo eso…- Admitió- Es sólo que… Esperaba para ti alguien mejor… Te he visto sufrir por ese hombre durante años. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo… No va a haber una casita con una valla blanca al final del camino para vosotros… Lo sabes, ¿no?. No te conviene… Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú… Y me atrevería a decir que lo sabe hasta Doyle.

Emily alzó una ceja hacia él, y le dio un pequeño empujón.

\- Clyde Pascua… Como sigas hablando así voy a pensar que estás celoso- Se burló.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en negarlo.

\- Es que estoy celoso. Eres de las poca personas que me soportan...Y no quiero compartirte con nadie- Le replicó en tono afectado. Luego su expresión se volvió a tornar serena- Oye… Ese tipo no me gusta lo más mínimo… Sigo pensando que es un error que lo dejes entrar en tu vida.. Pero trataré de conseguir para él, el mejor trato posible.

Y de nuevo se encontró con los brazos de Emily rodeando su cuello.

\- Gracias, Clyde.- Le susurró al oído. Por supuesto, Emily sabía que posiblemente lo dijera sólo para tranquilizarla, pero aún así era un alivio sentir que volvía a tenerlo a su lado. Luego se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos- Pero como me vuelvas a hacer una escena como la de ayer, te daré una patada en los testículos…

Clyde sonrió con resignación.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que algún día lo harás...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

\- Así que de nuevo las esposas… Supongo que estarás disfrutando de la situación.

Ian ni siquiera había protestado cuando Clyde le había informado de las últimas novedades. Se había asegurado de que Emily estuviera ocupada despidiendo al equipo para evitarle el mal rato, y ahora se encontraban los dos en la habitación de Doyle.

\- Dime que no te vas a resistir...Emily no me perdonaría si tuviera que dispararte…

Pero sólo con ver su expresión, sabía que no lo haría. Como para confirmarlo, extendió las manos hacia él.

Clyde se limitó a volver a colocarle las esposas. En realidad se sentía un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que había estado todo aquel tiempo sin ellas. Pero ahora que tenía que regresar con él a solas en el vehículo, no se fiaba de él.

\- ¿Quieres despedirte de Declan?- Le preguntó en el último momento antes de volver a la sala.

Ian sonrió con condescendencia, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

\- Me despedí antes de que me llamaras…

_Por supuesto._ Pensó Clyde. Era innegable que Doyle siempre había estado un paso por delante de todos. No en vano había sido tan difícil capturarle. Se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera tratado de escapar hasta el momento, aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano volvería a prisión.

¿Realmente estaba sacrificando su propia libertad por la seguridad del niño?.

\- Bueno… Pues es todo, supongo.

Lo condujo hasta la puerta del dormitorio y salieron al salón. Emily se había quedado apoyada de espaldas a la puerta principal, después de despedirse. El equipo había tomado prestado su coche, de modo que sólo quedaban el de Sean y el de Clyde. Sean esperaría a que oscureciera para llevarse al niño. Emily se quedaría con ellos mientras tanto. Clyde escoltaría a Doyle hasta las dependencias del FBI y luego volvería a buscarla, justo antes de la operación.

Emily detuvo sus ojos en los dos hombres cuando los vio entrar al salón. Aunque había tratado de mentalizarse, su estómago dio un vuelco al comprobar que Clyde lo había esposado. Suspiró sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Le había pedido a Sean que se quedara con el niño en su dormitorio hasta que Ian se fuera. No quería que lo recordara de aquel modo, y en lo que se refería a sí misma, no pudo evitar sentirse como si de nuevo lo estuviera traicionando.

Y luego aquel silencio incómodo, mientras Clyde y Doyle se acercaban hasta ella.

\- Vendré a buscarte esta noche, cuando Sean se haya ido con Declan.

Emily asintió con resignación, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Ian.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella- Ojalá hubiera otra forma…

Esta vez fue Ian el que aceptó su disculpa.

\- Supongo que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo… Dudo que me otorguen un régimen de visitas demasiado amplio...- Bromeó tratando de animarla.

Pero aquello sólo la hizo sentir aún peor.

\- Tenemos que irnos...- Les recordó Clyde en voz baja.- Te llamaré si hay novedades.

Emily se apartó de la puerta, para permitirles el paso. Con un leve gesto de la cabeza a modo de despedida, Ian cruzó el umbral custodiado por Clyde.

Antes de que se alejaran más, y en un último impulso, Emily salió detrás de ellos, y detuvo a Ian colocando su mano sobre su antebrazo.

\- Espera...- Le pidió con nerviosismo.

Ian la miró desconcertado, y fue entonces cuando Emily cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó en los labios.

Clyde apartó la vista a un lado, tratando inútilmente de darles algo de privacidad.

\- Fue real...- Le susurró Emily al oído antes de separarse de él.

Doyle aún más perplejo si cabía, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad, no necesitaba escuchar ninguna otra explicación. Emily ya no tenía motivos para mentirle.

Ella se quedó allí, de pie junto a la puerta, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Luego volvió a la casa, cabizbaja y preguntándose de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Su expresión cambió cuando Declan apareció corriendo escaleras abajo. Su rostro se iluminó al verlo, y se acercó a la escalera para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Tía Em!- Chilló Declan - ¿Podemos jugar a los extraterrestres?.

Emily se echó a reír, y cruzó una mirada con Sean, que descendía por las escaleras con más serenidad que el pequeño.

\- Supongo que sí… En algo habrá que mantenerte ocupado hasta que te vayas con Sean.

El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes tú con nosotros?.

Emily se agachó frente a él y le revolvió el pelo.

\- No puedo Dec… Tengo que trabajar esta noche. Pero Sean cuidará de ti..

Declan se volvió hacia Sean, no demasiado convencido. Prefería estar con ella. Sean no era muy divertido, ni siquiera la mitad de divertido que Clyde, y desde luego, no daba los abrazos y los besos que daba la tía Em. Además, echaba de menos a los nuevos amigos que había hecho, especialmente a Ian. Cuando se habían despedido, le había contado un secreto. Un secreto que ni siquiera podía revelar a la tía Em.

_Le había dicho que él era el príncipe escondido, y que la tía Em era la Reina. _

Le había costado entender a qué se refería. Bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía seis años. Ian había tenido paciencia con él, y había esperado a que él sólo se diera cuenta. Había sonreído cuando por fin entendió que ahora tenía una mamá que siempre lo había querido, pero que no podía contarle la verdad. Le había preguntado por el Rey, pero Ian le había dicho que no tenía mucha información sobre esa parte de la historia.

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Tenía a su papá. Tom.

Y ahora también tenía a su mamá.

\- Vale...- Aceptó a regañadientes. Pero dos segundos después ya estaba chillando exaltado- ¡Voy a buscar las pinturas!

Emily entornó los ojos. Ya no recordaba que jugar a los marcianos implicaba pintarse la cara de verde.

Hizo un gesto de negación cuando vio a Sean tratando de sofocar la risa.

\- No te rías, Sean… Tú también vas a jugar…

Luego se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

Sean se acercó a ella, y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándola contra él.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

\- He tenido días mejores...- Respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Emily se despidió de ellos en el umbral de la casa, tal y como había hecho primero con sus compañeros de la UAC, y luego con Clyde y con Ian.

Cuando se quedó a solas, comprobó su reloj. La operación estaba prevista para la media noche, aún tenía tiempo para darse una ducha y deshacerse de los restos de pintura antes de que Clyde regresara a buscarla.

Subió al baño de la planta superior, y se miró al espejo. Desde luego, no podía negar que Declan era un artista. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar cómo Sean aún tenía restos de pintura cuando se había ido.

En la soledad de la casa, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Permaneció allí, sintiendo caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron.

Luego salió, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación de Declan. Cuando se acercó a la cama, vio que se había dejado el peluche del duende. Pensó que esa noche Sean tendría serias dificultades para que se durmiera.

Le envió un mensaje a Clyde preguntándole si ya estaba de camino, y otro a Sean para comprobar si habían llegado. Por la hora, aún era demasiado pronto. La casa franca donde ahora lo llevaba, estaba bastante más alejada que aquella.

Finalmente, se vistió y se recostó en la cama de Declan, y con el peluche entre sus manos, esperó a que Clyde llegara.

Unos veinte minutos después, escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación.

"Por fin", se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó y salió a recibirlo.

Jadeó cuando descubrió que su visitante no era Clyde.

Connor Hayes le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con una magnum.

Y para empeorar la situación, recordó que su glock estaba en el salón.

Con sus ojos buscó una salida, pero estaba literalmente atrapada en el dormitorio de Declan. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, cuando Hayes cruzó el umbral de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Sin una copa en la mano no eres tan dura… ¿Verdad?.- Se burló mientras seguía acercándose a ella. Recorrió con su dedo la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, para que no tuviera duda de cuál era el motivo por el que estaba allí.- En cualquier caso, esta vez yo tengo la ventaja...

Emily miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para defenderse. Conocía lo suficientemente a Hayes como para saber con certeza qué planes tenía preparados para ella. Calculó que Clyde debía estar a punto de llegar. Sólo tenía que entretenerlo hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos, Connor?- Le preguntó tratando de no mostrar lo aterrorizada que estaba- ¿Te han enviado a hacer el trabajo sucio? Llegas un poco tarde… Nunca lo encontrarás…

Se le revolvió el estómago cuando su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Sé perfectamente dónde está tu hijo… Lauren… El hijo que tuviste con Ian Doyle…Anoche, mientras tú llorabas la muerte de tu amigo, y dejabas sin vigilancia la casa, le puse un localizador a su vehículo… ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo te encontré?. ¿Cómo localicé este lugar?.

Emily no entendía nada. ¿Desde cuándo los estaba vigilando? ¿Cómo es que sabía que ella lo había llamado por teléfono?.

Las piezas encajaron en su mente de perfiladora.

\- No hablé con la policía…- Su voz era apenas un hilo- Erais vosotros… Localizasteis la llamada..

_Cómo había sido tan estúpida._

Hayes hizo un gesto de reconocimiento mientras daba otro paso hacia ella. Prácticamente la había arrinconado contra la cama.. Ella dio un último paso hacia atrás, y ocultó la mano derecha detrás de la espalda.

_Bien… Ahí era exactamente donde quería que estuviera..._

\- Resultó que nos fue más útil muerto que vivo...- Rió él con sarcasmo.- Sólo estaba esperando a que tus amigos se fueran… Pensaba que te irías con tu hijo…Y sin embargo… Te quedaste aquí… Sola… ¿No es ridículamente perfecto?. Cuando acabe contigo… Iré a por tu hijo. Quiero que lo sepas antes de que mueras - Recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos, de forma lasciva- Pero primero… Voy a terminar lo que empecé aquella noche.

En ese momento, Emily lo golpeó en la cara con la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Hayes chilló de dolor y comenzó a tambalearse. Emily aprovechó para escapar de él. Tenía que llegar a la sala para coger su arma antes de que la atrapara.

_Pero no lo logró._

A la altura de la habitación de Sean, sintió las manos de Hayes alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola. Trató de defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, éste la golpeó en el rostro con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared. Cayó al suelo aturdida, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Connor la agarró entonces por el cabello, y la arrastró hacia el dormitorio de Sean.

Luego tiró de ella violentamente y la lanzó sobre la cama.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba sobre ella, rasgándole la camiseta.

Trató de sacárselo de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la golpeara de nuevo en la cara. Aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra la agarró por el cuello.

\- ¿A qué vienen tantos remilgos?- Le espetó él con desprecio- Se lo pusiste muy fácil a Doyle…

La besó con furia, obligándola a abrir la boca. Emily sintió ganas de vomitar cuando notó el sabor de su lengua, pero apenas podía defenderse. Aún la tenía agarrada del cuello, y casi no podía respirar. Cuando la soltó fue mucho peor, porque se fue directamente a su camiseta. Prácticamente se la arrancó hasta dejar al descubierto el sujetador que llevaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, disfrutando de cómo bajaba y subía su pecho al compás de su respiración agitada.

\- Suéltame...- Le rogó ya sin fuerzas...Y sin esperanza alguna de conseguir nada- Por favor… Connor… Mátame si quieres… Pero no me hagas esto…

Él por supuesto, disfrutaba aún más con cada uno de sus ruegos.

Se incorporó levemente, y cuando Emily pensó que podría tener oportunidad de escapar, que de alguna manera tal vez había conseguido desestabilizarlo, todo se volvió un infierno dentro de aquel infierno.

Con brusquedad le dio la vuelta y la aprisionó boca abajo sobre la cama. Sintió su aliento nauseabundo en su oído.

\- Me gustas por delante… Pero siempre tuve esta fantasía contigo….

Horrorizada ante sus palabras, trató de escapar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero Hayes tenía razón, en aquella posición no tenía defensa posible. Cuando tomó conciencia de cómo iba acabar aquello y que luego iría a por su hijo, comenzó a llorar, y cuando notó las manos de Hayes tirando de la cinturilla de su pantalón, comenzó a suplicar.

Y de repente, nada. Ya no lo sentía sobre ella.

Escuchó un gruñido, un grito, y luego golpes. La sangre en su rostro apenas le permitía ver qué estaba ocurriendo. A través de su visión borrosa, distinguió a Hayes hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación tratando de protegerse de los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

Por fin suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos. Clyde había llegado finalmente. Clyde, como siempre, protegiéndola de todo.

Luego sintió una mano cálida sobre su rostro, llamándola por su nombre.

Por fin abrió los ojos, sólo para descubrir que no era Clyde quien estaba frente a ella. Pero no era posible. ¿Cómo iba a serlo?. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

\- Ian- Susurró.

Y luego se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NOTA.- Tenía esta escena en mente desde hace bastante...Y espero que os haya sorprendido. Esa era mi intención, al menos. He alterado a posta el orden de las escenas para que la intervención de Ian fuera inesperada...Pero en el próximo capítulo sí se explicará por qué es él y no Clyde quien llega a la casa...No adelanto nada más. Ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Horas antes.**_

_Llevaban recorridos alrededor de diez kilómetros cuando Clyde detuvo el coche junto a una zona boscosa. _

_Doyle, sentado a su lado, le dirigió una mirada perpleja sin entender a qué venía aquello. Aunque aun llevaba las manos esposadas, por un momento tuvo la tentación de abalanzarse sobre él si intentaba, como sospechaba, apartarlo de la vida de Emily de forma definitiva._

_Clyde adivinó su intención antes de que pudiera realizar ningún movimiento._

_\- Tranquilo…Sólo quiero conversar…_

_Ian rió entre dientes._

_\- ¿Desde cuando somos amigos?._

_Clyde se encogió de hombros, ignorando su comentario.._

_\- No lo somos… Y nunca lo seremos… No me gustas y ojalá pudiera convencer a Emily para que te aleje de su vida para siempre...- Luego resopló- Pero así están las cosas y ahora tengo un dilema…_

_En lugar de indagar sobre el asunto, Ian arqueó una ceja esperando a que terminara de desvelar el misterio de por qué había decidido parar en mitad de la nada._

_\- No sé cómo terminará la operación que están preparando para esta noche… Ni siquiera sé si una vez detenidos todos los miembros de la Orden te dejarán en paz… La CIA, la INTERPOL, el FBI… Todos quieren llevarse una tajada del premio… Y resulta que tú eres una parte importante para lograrlo…- Clyde hizo una pausa para comprobar que seguía su argumento. Luego continuó- Por algún motivo absurdo, te has convertido en algo valioso… Sé que te darán la opción de mejorar tus condiciones si colaboras...- Añadió recalcando sus últimas palabras- De otro modo, tu estancia en prisión no será tan agradable…Por supuesto… Cuanto mejores sean tus condiciones, mayor peligro correrá Declan._

_De nuevo se quedó en silencio, dejando a Ian que encajara las piezas. Como esperaba, no tardó demasiado._

_\- Si tu dilema es si venderé a mi hijo para conseguir un beneficio...Es que no me conoces...Ya he pasado siete años en un infierno… Sé que esto no va a ser peor…_

_\- Y si tú crees que ese es mi dilema… Es que no me conoces a mí...- Le replicó Clyde torciendo el gesto. Lo observó detenidamente. ¿Qué diablos había visto Emily en él? Se le escapaba a cualquier razonamiento lógico, y sin embargo, allí estaba la realidad para golpearle en toda la cara- Sé que no colaborarás….Pero no sé si será suficiente para convencer a cualquiera que tenga miedo de que hables._

_Ian resopló, cansado de sus juegos._

_\- Bien… Pues mátame de una vez… Al fin y al cabo es lo que estás deseando…_

_Esta vez fue Clyde el que tuvo que contener la risa._

_\- Si te soy sincero…Lo he pensado. Pero Emily no me lo perdonaría… Y créeme que hay pocas cosas que no sea capaz de perdonarme...No soy precisamente un tipo "fácil", ¿sabes?...- Explicó con ironía. Al escuchar aquello, Ian se rindió, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que soportarlo hablando de sí mismo?- Así que sólo se me ocurre una forma de proteger a Declan… Que tengan la seguridad de que tú no eres un peligro para nadie.._

_Clyde se inclinó sobre él. Ian se preparó para defenderse, pero en lugar de tener que hacerlo, se quedó atónito cuando Clyde lo liberó de las esposas._

_Sin poder creer aún lo acababa de ocurrir, Ian terminó de deshacerse de ellas. _

_\- ¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Dispararme cuando trate de escapar?._

_Clyde puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de negación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desconfiado?. ¿No le había dejado lo suficientemente claro que no tenía intención de pegarle un tiro?. _

_Así que para convencerlo sacó un sobre grande y se lo entregó. _

_Ian lo abrió y curioseó en su interior. Dinero. Mucho dinero en efectivo, un teléfono y un papel con una dirección_

_\- Hay suficiente dinero para que puedas mantenerte escondido sin llamar la atención durante unas semanas. En cuanto puedas, ve a la dirección que te he anotado y di que vas de mi parte. Te darán toda la documentación que necesitas para salir del país… El teléfono es seguro, pero sólo está activado para hacer una llamada… A mí y sólo a mí… A un teléfono con la misma seguridad. Úsalo sólo si tienes algún problema. Sólo funcionará durante seis semanas. Después de eso, estás por tu cuenta… Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para cruzar la frontera… Y no volver… Dejarás que Emily pueda criar a su hijo con ella, sin tener miedo a mirar continuamente detrás de su espalda. Si vuelves… Te juro por Dios que te daré caza._

_Lo miró estupefacto, no sabía si tanto por su última amenaza como por su ofrecimiento. ¿Realmente le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar?. No podía creerlo._

_\- ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Qué les vas a decir?._

_\- Que te escapaste… Sólo necesito saber si lo tomas o lo dejas...No te lo ofreceré dos veces. Si no aceptas… Vuelve a ponerte las esposas… Tal vez consigas un buen trato después de todo.. Y tal vez incluso te permitan ver a tu hijo….Como dije antes… Eres ridículamente valioso._

_Ian se bajó del coche, tomando con aquel movimiento, su decisión._

_Clyde suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había creído que no aceptaría con tal de estar cerca de su hijo. Se bajó a su vez del coche y se quedó parado frente a él._

_\- ¿Algo más?- Le preguntó Ian._

_\- Ahora viene la parte divertida… Al menos para ti..- Le informó Clyde con una sonrisa irónica- Vas a tener que golpearme para que alguien se crea que de verdad me dejaste inconsciente y que escapaste…Eso te permitirá ganar unas horas… Puedes usarlas como quieras… Puedes comenzar tu huida ahora o… Como en el fondo soy un romántico- Continuó haciendo gala de su sarcasmo- Puedes despedirte como es debido… Emily estará sola en cuanto oscurezca esperando a que vuelva a recogerla… No sabe que Hotch y yo hemos acordado que no participará en la redada. Me quedaré más tranquilo si hay alguien con ella… Aunque seas tú… Pero después de eso… No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella. Sean no sabe nada de esto… Así que asegúrate de que no te vea, y no entres hasta que se haya ido… Tienes el código de la puerta de entrada anotado. Cualquier otra cosa que suceda entre vosotros esta noche… No es asunto mío..._

_Ian tenía que admitir, que no había dejado ningún cabo suelto. _

_\- ¿Cuál es tu dilema entonces?._

_\- Mi dilema es si puedo confiar en que cumplirás tu parte del trato._

_Ian le tendió la mano._

_\- Soy un hombre de palabra. Deberías saberlo._

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era parte de su perfil. _

_Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, en un pacto de caballeros._

_Segundos después, Ian le devolvió el golpe que Clyde le había propinado el día anterior._

_Luego se mantuvo escondido hasta que cayó la noche, momento en que encaminó sus pasos hacia la casa._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Cómo..?- Balbuceó Emily aún sin entender la presencia de Ian allí- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?.

Él recorrió su rostro magullado. Era una muestra evidente del grado de violencia que había empleado contra ella. Tenía un corte en la frente y otro en el labio. Ambos sangraban cuando había llegado. Había utilizado un trozo de la propia camiseta de Emily, ahora hecha jirones para contenerla, y parecía que por fin daba resultado. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría cardenales durante semanas. En su cuello estaban además, las marcas de sus dedos. Aquello era diferente. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al visualizarse a sí mismo, tratando de estrangularla sólo unos días antes. Podría justificarse diciendo que en su caso había sido una reacción impulsiva debido al shock y no un acto premeditado como en el caso de Hayes, pero era una excusa tan penosa que ni siquiera trató de tomársela en serio. En las circunstancias actuales, habría sido incapaz de hacerle algo así. Ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí mismo actuando de aquel modo.

\- Es una larga historia… Pero pero por si te lo preguntas… Clyde está sano y salvo...- Le explicó brevemente, obligándose a forzar una sonrisa.

Ella no reaccionó. Aún estaba en shock. La notó temblar bajo su mano mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde había dejado a Hayes prácticamente inconsciente. Se escucharon gemidos detrás de él. Hayes se estaba recuperando. Aunque en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en matarlo a golpes, había sido capaz de conservar la mente lo suficientemente fría como para recordar que podía revelarles información importante

Fue tarde cuando se percató de que Emily no estaba en condiciones de realizar el mismo razonamiento.

Ian apenas se había incorporado con la intención de inmovilizar de nuevo a Hayes, cuando sonó un disparo, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Hayes caer al suelo, con una bala atravesándole el estómago.

Cuando se volvió hacia Emily, ésta aún sostenía en alto el arma con la que le había disparado. Dedujo que el propio Hayes la había dejado caer sobre la cama durante la agresión.

Hayes aún estaba vivo, retorciéndose en el suelo tratando de contener la sangre con sus manos. Ian había visto suficientes heridas de bala como para saber que sólo le quedaban unos minutos. Sin embargo, lo que más le inquieto de todo aquello, fue la mirada casi enajenada de Emily. Por mucho que apenas le quedara tiempo a Hayes, tenía que sacarla de allí.

Lentamente puso sus manos alrededor de las de Emily. Pudo notar la tensión con la que se cerraban sobre la pistola. Estaba temblando. No era buena señal.

\- Está bien… Dame el arma...- Le dijo con suavidad- Se ha terminado…

Emily frunció el ceño como si no entendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Yo me ocuparé de esto, ¿De acuerdo?...- Continuó Ian- Pero ahora necesito que me des el arma…

Por fin la presión disminuyó y Doyle pudo quitársela. La miró a los ojos. De nuevo estaba al borde del llanto. La tomo de la mano y la guió fuera del dormitorio. No quería que tuviera que seguir soportando ver a Hayes.

\- Espérame aquí...Vuelvo en un momento…

La dejó sentada junto a una de las paredes del pasillo, aún conmocionada por lo sucedido y regresó al interior.

Se acercó a Hayes. Estaba escupiendo sangre. No tenía apenas tiempo. Tenía que centrarse en lo importante.

\- ¿Dónde van a atentar, Connor?.

Éste sonrió como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

\- No te diré nada…No hay traidores en nuestras filas…

Apenas le quedaba un halo de vida. No conseguiría nada de él. Pero tampoco permitiría que muriera creyendo que La Orden había conseguido su objetivo.

\- No importa… Porque esta noche acabará todo para vosotros… Sabemos dónde os escondéis…

Esperaba algún tipo de reacción de sorpresa, pero para su desconcierto, Hayes amplió su sonrisa. Unos segundos después, murió ahogado en su propia sangre.

En ese momento, supo que se les había pasado algo por alto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NOTA.- He intentado que el personaje de Clyde sea contradictorio... Que se mueva entre la línea de lo correcto y lo que no lo es... No sé si gustará o no... Pero siempre lo vi un poco así en la serie.. Y no he hecho más que incrementar sus rasgos a partir de esa visión. El resultado... Pues supongo que para cada persona será diferente. Con la misma idea, introduje la escena de Emily disparándole a Hayes. Es una agente del FBI, no debería haberlo hecho... Pero simplemente puedo imaginármela perfectamente actuando de ese modo._

_Y en cualquier caso...Y lo más importante... Por fin tenemos a Ian y a Emily solos. No tengo nada adelantado del siguiente capítulo más que una pequeña escena... El resto... Ya veré lo que se me ocurre ;)._


	23. Chapter 23

_Gracias, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, y vuestras lecturas. Cuando empecé a escribir esto, estaba convencida de que no habría muchas personas que quisieran seguirla, así que me hace muy feliz haberme equivocado. _

_Sobre este capítulo, sólo una advertencia. Si no os gusta "el dulce", no es para vosotros :). _

**Capítulo 23**

Ian salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estudió a Emily con inquietud, aún parecía en shock. La ayudó a incorporarse y la guió hasta su dormitorio, en la planta de abajo. Debía hacerla reaccionar. Más después de lo que Hayes había dicho antes de morir.

Miró su reloj. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que la operación se llevara a cabo.

La sentó en la cama, fue a la cocina y tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, le trajo un te caliente. Sus manos temblaron al coger la taza, así que se las sostuvo con suavidad mientras se terminaba la bebida.

\- Estoy bien...- Dijo ella finalmente en voz baja..- Aunque tendré muchas explicaciones que dar…Supongo que está muerto…

Ian pudo ver la contradicción en la que se debatía. Era una agente del FBI, pero en el momento de dispararle había pesado más la oscuridad que había en ella, que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Si no lo hubieras matado tú, lo habría hecho yo… Iba a morir de cualquier forma. - Se limitó a señalar Ian, como si aquello fuera suficiente justificación para él. La observó un poco más, parecía que realmente comenzaba a recuperar el control- Hay otra cosa…

Ella frunció el ceño esperando por su aclaración.

\- Connor no se sorprendió cuando le dije que sabíamos su ubicación…Parecía que de hecho, contaba con ello… Y dijo algo más… Que no había traidores entre ellos…- Emily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir su argumento. La cabeza aún le latía por el golpe que le había dado Hayes, y sentía todo su cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima- Dijisteis que ese tal Agente Parker estaba colaborando con vosotros…

La dejó reflexionar unos segundos para comprobar si llegaba a la misma conclusión que él. Supo que lo había hecho cuando ella amplió sus ojos, asustada.

\- ¿Crees que se dirigen a una trampa?… ¿Que Parker les dio ubicaciones erróneas a propósito?.

El silencio de Ian le indicó que era exactamente lo que pensaba.

\- Te dije que Liam estaría preparando un escenario para distraer la atención de su objetivo principal… No sé cual es… Connor no me lo dijo… Pero el FBI y la CIA, enviarán a las dos ubicaciones que os facilitó Parker un gran operativo… Para hacerlo tendrán que disminuir la vigilancia en otros lugares… Conozco a Liam… Irá a por algo grande… Y si de paso puede llevarse a multitud de agentes en esas ubicaciones secundarios… Puedes estar segura de que lo hará… Lo sé porque es lo que yo habría hecho…

_Por supuesto que habría sido lo que él hubiera hecho. Emily no tenía la menor duda. Liam lo había aprendido todo de Ian Doyle._

\- Tengo que llamar a Hotch…

Trató de recordar dónde había dejado el teléfono. Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar que aún debía estar en la habitación de Declan. Lo menos que le apetecía en aquel momento, era recorrer aquel pasillo.

Pero para su sorpresa Ian lo tenía todo previsto. Sacó el teléfono que Clyde le había facilitado. Línea directa con él. Estaba seguro de que Clyde jamás habría pensado que lo iba a usar tan pronto.

\- Dadas las circunstancias actuales… Creo que es mejor que hables con Clyde… Ya sabe que estoy aquí.

_Sí, las circunstancias actuales. Un muerto en el dormitorio de arriba, y un terrorista en el de abajo._

Aún se sentía intrigada de cómo había acabado Ian de nuevo en la casa, pero eso tendría que esperar a otro momento. Si Clyde estaba al tanto de su presencia en la casa, por las razones que fueran, no necesitaría dar tantas explicaciones como si hubiera sido Hotch.

Ian buscó en el listado de contactos, el único que había, y marcó. Luego se lo pasó a Emily.

\- No me digas que ya estás en problemas….

Emily le echó una rápida mirada a Ian buscando una respuesta al comentario de Clyde, lo cual era bastante inútil porque ella era la única que lo había oído.

\- Soy yo…

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que por fin Clyde reaccionó.

\- No me digas que lo has matado…

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Emily no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sarcasmo..

\- A él no… Pero sí a Connor Hayes.

Y por supuesto, a la breve información siguió uno de los clásicos de Clyde.

\- ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?!.

Emily le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido, saltándose la parte del intento de violación, y limitándolo a una simple agresión en la que había acabado muerto. Se detuvo en mayor medida a informarle sobre sus sospechas, y Clyde le prometió que en cuanto colgara hablaría con Hotch, y también llamaría a Sean para que tomara precauciones.

\- Llámame cuando sepas algo más… Mantenme informada… - Le pidió ella- Aún espero que vengas a buscarme… Aunque supongo que la presencia de Ian aquí significa que no tenías intención de hacerlo esta noche…

A Clyde no le fue difícil captar su poco sutil reproche en sus últimas palabras.

\- Creo que te dejo en buena compañía...- Se burló él. Seguía sin gustarle Ian Doyle, pero aquella noche tal vez le disgustaba un poco menos que otras veces.- Pásame con él… ¿Quieres?…

Emily le entregó a regañadientes el teléfono a Ian. Sabía perfectamente que iban a hablar de ella. Lo corroboró el hecho de que Ian se apartó a una esquina de la habitación para tener algo más de privacidad.

\- ¿Me vas a contar lo que ocurrió de verdad?… - Le espetó Clyde- Porque no me creo ni una palabra… Sobretodo después de oíros hablar de Hayes el otro día..

Ian miró fugazmente a Emily y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono.

\- No logró hacerlo...- Le informó vagamente, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que Clyde lo había entendido perfectamente- Pero estuvo a punto…

Su siguiente pregunta era obvia.

\- ¿Cómo está?…

Ian notó la preocupación en su voz. Tal vez Clyde Pascua no era tan capullo después de todo.

\- Se recuperará… Pero tendrás que cubrirla respecto a la muerte de Hayes… No creo que pase el filtro del FBI si Emily cuenta las cosas tal y como sucedieron…

Casi pudo verlo, cavilando ya una solución para ese problema.

Se despidieron brevemente, e Ian volvió a centrar su atención en Emily.

\- No sé por qué os lleváis tan mal, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que os esforzáis los dos por protegerme…Resultáis bastante exasperantes...- Señaló Emily con evidente fastidio.

Ian torció el gesto. ¿Había insinuado realmente que Clyde y él tenían algo en común?. No podía creerlo.

En lugar de replicarle, se sentó junto a ella. Sostuvo su rostro con sus dedos, examinando de nuevo las heridas. Además de lo que ya había observado anteriormente, su cabello era un amasijo y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Su sujetador era totalmente visible a través de lo que quedaba de su camiseta. Ella ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

\- Supongo que quieres darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa. Luego curaremos esos cortes...

La forma en que le habló, con genuina preocupación, hizo que Emily volviera a bajar sus defensas.

\- Gracias… Si no hubieras llegado…

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Estaba segura de que si trataba de terminar la frase se echaría a llorar de nuevo, y realmente no podía permitírselo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Ian tenía razón, necesitaba urgentemente quitarse el olor de Connor de encima.

Esta vez, la ducha duró bastante más que la anterior. Se frotó el cuerpo a conciencia, sin importarle que posiblemente estuviera agravando las heridas, pero necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar de él.

De nuevo salió envuelta en una toalla. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Ian estaba sentado en la cama, terminando de cambiarse el vendaje de su propia herida de bala. Emily miró su camisa, que ahora yacía sobre la cama. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre. Su herida debía haberse abierto nuevamente mientras forcejeaba con Connor.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

Él la miró un poco confuso. ¿Ayuda?. Si alguien necesitaba ayuda era ella. Todavía podía distinguir los cortes en su cara, aunque para su alivio, una vez que el agua había hecho su efecto, eran más pequeños de lo que le habían parecido en un principio.

\- Ven aquí… Al menos te pondré una tirita en el corte de la frente...- La observó con más detalle cuando ella se sentó, frente a él- Afortunadamente no parece que necesites puntos… Te curarás en un par de semanas.

Con cuidado, terminó de limpiar lo que no había hecho el agua, y le colocó el apósito en el corte de la frente. El del labio, más pequeño, tendría que dejarlo así. Lo demás eran magulladuras, especialmente en el pómulo.

\- ¿Me vas a contar por qué Clyde te dejó marchar?.- Lo cuestionó ella de repente.

Ian terminó de cerrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego se volvió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano..

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo… No os dejarán en paz a ti y a Declan mientras alguien crea que puede sacar algo de mí…

Emily sintió un nudo en el estómago al deducir el pacto al que habían llegado.

\- Te vas…

Su silencio fue más revelador que cualquier otra afirmación.

Él sonrió con ternura, al darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos se habían vuelto a humedecer.

\- Al parecer… Esta es nuestra última noche…

Emily asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No tenía sentido. Ya se había despedido de él aquel día, sabiendo que sería muy difícil poder volver a verlo. Pero estando en prisión, al menos conservaba en su interior la esperanza de que hubiera alguna forma. De lo que Ian hablaba ahora, era de algo más definitivo.

Tenía razón. Era su primera y última noche después de siete años. ¿Quería realmente pasarla lamentando lo que de todas formas iba a perder?. No era el lugar que hubiera escogido, teniendo en cuenta que justo una planta más arriba había un cadáver, pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo cuando se inclinó sobre Ian y lo besó en los labios, primero suavemente y luego profundizando en su boca.

\- Bien...Pues será mejor que la recordemos...- Le dijo cuando se apartó de él.

Él le dirigió una mirada confusa. Estaba claro que no esperaba ese movimiento por su parte, no después de lo que acababa de sufrir a manos de Hayes.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía intención de oponer resistencia. Había pasado siete años creyendo que la había perdido, y no iba a rechazar la única oportunidad que tendría de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer su rostro. Aún con los hematomas que comenzaban a formarse, seguía siendo hermosa. En su mente aún tenía una imagen de ella que no había podido borrar. La del día en que le había regalado el colgante con el anillo. El día que la había convertido en su esposa, aunque no hubiera ningún papel que lo corroborara.

De su rostro, bajó hasta su cuello, rozando delicadamente su piel, hasta que dio con el borde la toalla. En un sencillo movimiento, la toalla cayó, dejándola desnuda frente a él.

_Tan perfecta como la recordaba._

Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus manos se trasladaron hasta allí, acariciándolos, y luego su boca sustituyó a sus manos, besándolos. Aquello fue suficiente para que ella decidiera tomar la iniciativa. Primero acarició su torso, llenándolo de más besos mientras sus manos se concentraban en desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros, luego bajó la cremallera e introdujo su mano por su interior. Emily sonrió traviesamente al oírlo jadear.

Era música para sus oídos.

Se arrastraron por la cama, explorándose el uno al otro, mientras se deshacían de la poca ropa que aún Ian llevaba puesta. Y de nuevo éste la colmó de besos y caricias mientras la excitación crecía en ellos.

Siete años de deseo concentrados en una sola noche.

Emily se permitió gritar en la soledad de la casa cuando él entró en ella, de improviso, sin preguntas ni incertidumbres, haciéndola temblar con cada uno de sus empujes.

_Así era como lo recordaba. Así era exactamente como lo recordaba._

Sus uñas arañaron su espalda con furia, mientras su cuerpo iba tensándose cada vez, construyendo el orgasmo con los cimientos del deseo, del amor y del dolor, hasta que culminó en aquel momento salvaje que ambos llevarían en su memoria para siempre. Ian se deleitó contemplando la forma en que su cuerpo se quedaba rígido y su respiración se detenía como si fuera a morir en aquel mismo instante y fue suficiente para que él la siguiera en aquella muerte que era la única que deseaba.

Emily se acurrucó junto a su pecho, negándose a quedarse dormida, negándose a desperdiciar el poco tiempo que les quedaba en algo tan banal como el sueño.

\- Te amo...- Le confesó Ian, con aquella cálida sencillez que ella tanto había añorado.

Levantó la vista hacia él, para encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios.

\- Te amo...- Repitió ella ya sin temor alguno.

Apenas hablaron, no había demasiado que decir. No eran palabras lo que necesitaban, sino sentir por un momento que el mundo exterior no existía. Únicamente aquella pequeña habitación donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron de forma inexorable.

\- Emily…Debo irme… Dentro de poco amanecerá…

Sólo eran palabras, no había ningún deseo real detrás de ellas.

\- Sólo un poco más…- Protestó ella, apretándose aún más contra su cuerpo, como si de aquel modo pudiera impedir lo inevitable- Todavía es pronto…Aún se ven las estrellas- Añadió sin siquiera comprobarlo.

Ian dejó un beso en su frente, y luego fijó sus ojos en la porción de cielo que podía distinguir a través de la ventana del dormitorio.

\- _Observa, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes de levante con los colores del alba... Ya se extinguen las teas de la noche... Ya se adelanta el día con veloz paso sobre las mojadas cumbres de los montes…_

Los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer el fragmento que Ian estaba recitando.. Siempre había sido un lector voraz, especialmente de literatura clásica. Era una de las muchas aficiones que compartían.

Se volvió entonces hacia ella, atrapándola en el mar de sus ojos azules.

_\- Pero si me lo ordenas tú, poco me importa..._\- Continuó Ian con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro, secando sus lágrimas- _Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido destello de la Luna...Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que retumba...Más quiero quedarme que abandonarte…_

\- Los amantes de Verona…- Susurró ella con tristeza- Me gustaría pensar que nuestro final no será tan trágico….

Romeo y Julieta. ¿Eran una metáfora de sí mismos?. No podía imaginar nada más acorde a su situación actual.

\- Y a mí me reconforta que al menos no lo será para ti y para Declan…

Aún acurrucada sobre su pecho, Emily se dejó llevar por su respiración pausada.

\- La tragedia es renunciar a que estemos juntos…. Por segunda vez…- Le recordó ella con tristeza

Ian se incorporó, y la tomó de la mano, quedándose sentados frente a frente. Le acarició el rostro.

\- Yo nunca renuncié a ti… Ni siquiera cuando creí que estabas muerta… Ni siquiera cuando te odiaba...Y nunca lo haré…

Ella asintió con la esperanza de que por una vez el auto engaño, no fuera tal.

\- Tal vez… Algún día...- Susurró. Luego sus ojos se fijaron por primera vez en la ventana. Ian tenía razón. Pronto amanecería y sería más peligroso para él huir- Tienes que irte...- Añadió con resignación.

Desde la cama, con el corazón roto de dolor, lo contempló mientras volvía a vestirse. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se sentó a su lado, tomándola de las manos.

\- No puedo despedirme de ti...- Gimió ella. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras trataba inútilmente de controlarlas- No puedes pedirme eso…

Ian tuvo que contener las suyas propias. No soportaba verla así. Odiaba dejarla. Odiaba a aquel destino que parecía burlarse de ellos. El precio que ambos habían tenido que pagar por sus errores había sido demasiado cruel.

\- Cierra los ojos- Le pidió dulcemente.

Emily obedeció entre lágrimas, reteniendo para siempre su mirada azul en su memoria.

Luego, sintió sus labios por última vez, antes de que desapareciera de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Emily estaba sentada en la terraza cuando Clyde llegó. Había estado andando como un fantasma por la casa, hasta que finalmente había terminado allí. Vio cómo Clyde aparcaba el coche en la entrada, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Te he estado llamando toda la mañana… ¿Por qué no has cogido el teléfono?.

Emily frunció el ceño. Lo había olvidado por completo. Seguía en la habitación de Declan.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Su voz sonó demasiado vacía como para que Clyde no se inquietara. Se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?. Doyle me contó lo que te hizo Hayes.

_¿Hayes?._ _Hayes era en lo último en que había pensado desde que Ian se había marchado._

_\- _Estoy bien..- Le aseguró forzando una sonrisa. Luego recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí.- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Habéis descubierto algo más?. -Se sintió un poco culpable por el hecho de que las últimas horas había estado tan absorta en Ian que ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Había asumido que si algo hubiera ido mal, la habrían contactado de inmediato.

\- Quántico….

Emily le dirigió una mirada confusa.

\- El objetivo… Era Quántico… He de admitir que estoy impresionado con tu nuevo equipo… Yo no habría sido capaz de deducirlo, pero tu amigo Reid hizo un perfil geográfico de los puntos más distantes de las localizaciones que nos había facilitado Parker… Todo se redujo a tres o cuatro edificios oficiales… Si la operación se hubiera llevado a cabo, la mitad del FBI habría volado por los aires… Era una trampa, como tú y Doyle dijisteis… Mientras tanto, el edificio se quedaba bajo una seguridad mínima.

_Tenía sentido. No podía negarlo._

\- ¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó. Suponía que sí, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

\- No te preocupes. Detuvimos a casi todos… La CIA se ha vuelto a hacer cargo del asunto… También están buscando a Doyle… Aunque he tratado de despistarlos…

Emily asintió.

\- Gracias por eso…

Clyde estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Se la veía abatida, y realmente no era habitual verla en ese estado.

\- Emily… Sólo intentaba proteger a Declan…

Sin pretenderlo, había terminado disculpándose. No es porque dudara de que fuera la decisión adecuada, sino porque en el fondo lo tranquilizaba verla alejada de Doyle. O al menos eso había creído hasta aquel momento. Ahora se veía demasiado triste como para que él sintiera algún tipo de alivio.

\- Lo sé… ¿Podré reunirme con él hoy?.

En lugar de contestar, se quedó en silencio. Emily lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para contarle algo que no quería. Su corazón dio un vuelco durante un instante pensando que podría haberle ocurrido algo a Declan, pero su mente racional se impuso. No era eso. Era otra cosa.

\- Clyde… ¿Qué pasa?

Él resopló, con un gesto de negación.

\- Me temo que ha habido complicaciones..- Esperó por su reacción pero ella simplemente se quedó expectante- Capturamos a casi todos… Pero Liam escapó… Lo estamos buscando… Nosotros, el FBI… La CIA… Pero hasta entonces…Emily… No sabemos si intentará ir a por ti o a por Declan sólo para vengarse de Doyle…

Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad. ¿En serio?. ¿Había renunciado a Ian para que de nuevo tuviera que ocultarse?.

\- Dilo de una vez...- Le exigió ella conteniendo su frustración.

\- Protección de testigos...- Le informó. Ella abrió los ojos atónita- Por un tiempo, Em… Hasta que demos con él… Lo he hablado con Hotch… Es la mejor solución. Cuando lo capturemos podrás volver a tu vida…

Emily se levantó con brusquedad. Se la veía agitada y furiosa. Se paseó por la terraza mientras Clyde la seguía con la mirada. Luego se volvió hacia él.

\- ¡¿Volver a mi vida?! ¡¿A qué vida?!.

Clyde se incorporó del banco y se acercó a ella.

\- Emily…

Pero ella ya había vuelto a colocarse su máscara impenetrable.

\- Estoy bien...- Sus palabras sonaron huecas ante sus ojos húmedos- Haré lo que sea para proteger a Declan.

Clyde sintió una infinita compasión por ella. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más. Pero incluso él tenía sus límites.

\- Quizás una temporada juntos… Alejados de todo esto es lo que os vaya bien… Ya no hay nada que te impida contarle a Declan la verdad… Emily… Puedes contarle que eres su madre.

_Sí, podía contarle que era su madre… Después de contarle que el único padre que conocía estaba muerto… Declan era demasiado pequeño para asimilar tanto de una sola vez._

\- ¿Puedo despedirme al menos del equipo?…

Clyde asintió.

\- Puedes llamarles… Después nos iremos… Sean ya nos está esperando. Luego sólo podrás contactar conmigo o con Sean.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó con resignación- ¿Podrías traerme el muñeco de Declan?. Me lo dejé en su habitación, y no quiero volver a subir ahí arriba.

_Por supuesto que no quería._ Clyde ni siquiera se molestó en cuestionarla. Subió a la planta alta, recogió el pequeño duende, y después de echarle un breve vistazo al cadáver de Connor, regresó a la planta inferior. No era el momento de ocuparse de ese "detalle". Primero llevaría a Emily junto a su hijo.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Emily reposó su cabeza sobre el cristal, dejando que Clyde se encargara de todo. Prácticamente en silencio, recorrieron de nuevo el camino que Sean ya había recorrido el día anterior llevando como pasajero a Declan.

La nueva casa franca, era un poco más pequeña que la anterior, y estaba bastante más alejada de la ciudad. Conociendo a Clyde, posiblemente habría una tercera y una cuarta casa franca disponible por si ocurría algo. Todas tendrían en común los altos muros que las rodeaban.

_Aunque bien pensado, eso no había detenido a Connor Hayes._

Tener a Declan de nuevo entre sus brazos, fue un pequeño bálsamo para su dolor.

Luego llegó el turno de Sean. La estrechó con fuerza a pesar de que no hacía ni 24 horas que se habían visto, pero pudo percibir perfectamente en ella la tristeza que trataba de ocultar bajo aquella sonrisa inerte. Sus ojos, nunca mentían.

\- Será algo temporal, Emily… Lo encontraremos.

Trataba de consolarla llenando con palabras los espacios vacíos en los que ni siquiera quedaba la esperanza.

_Sólo era un deseo. No podía saber realmente lo que iba a ocurrir. Emily lo sabía, Clyde lo sabía y por supuesto Sean lo sabía a pesar de lo que dijera._

_-_ Necesito hablar con Declan a solas…

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí. Sabían que había llegado el momento de que le contara al pequeño que Tom había muerto. Ambos se habían encariñado con el niño, y lamentaban que tuviera que pasar por algo así.

A solas con el pequeño, en mitad de aquella sala amueblada apenas con un sillón y una mesa de café, Emily le pidió que se sentara junto a ella. El niño percibió enseguida el cambio en su expresión. _Siempre sabía cuando la tía Em… Ahora su mamá, estaba triste. _En su mente infantil no pudo evitar relacionar su tristeza con el Rey del cuento. Pensó que tal vez esa era la razón por la que tenía los ojos tan brillantes.

\- Dec… Tengo que contarte una cosa...- Las palabras se le atragantaron mientras trataba de encontrar el modo de decirle que Tom, su padre durante todos aquellos años, había muerto. ¿Cómo se le explicaba a un niño un concepto como la muerte?. Esperó a que él preguntara, pero simplemente se quedó observándola con sus grandes ojos azules… No pudo evitar pensar en Ian. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Tal vez nunca regresara, pero siempre lo vería en los ojos de su hijo- Es sobre tu padre…

Su corazón se rompió cuando vio cómo su rostro se contraía, anticipándose a cualquier confesión que ella pudiera hacerle. Era un niño demasiado sensible como para no darse cuenta de que algo realmente malo ocurría.

Sin embargo permaneció en silencio, en aquel silencio terrible que siempre precede al llanto.

\- Los hombres malos lo encontraron… Y le hicieron daño….

¿Por qué estaba utilizando eufemismos? Estar muerto era estar muerto… Hacer daño no era estar muerto. Si te han hecho daño, es que aún seguías vivo. Pero se vio incapaz de utilizar la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Cómo a Louise?- Preguntó el pequeño mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Sí, cariño… Como a Lousie...- Le confirmó ella intentando contener sus propias lágrimas.

Pero era tan difícil no llorar cuando veías el dolor delante de ti...

El niño se quedó pensativo, realizando las conexiones que su mente infantil era capaz de hacer.

\- ¿No lo volveré a ver?…- Y con esta pregunta, su voz se rompió definitivamente, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

\- No… Lo siento, cariño…

Y lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién va a cuidarme ahora?…

Emily suspiró totalmente desolada. Se le veía aún más pequeño e indefenso de lo que era. Parecía que sólo quedaba la sombra de su inocencia. Tal vez aquel día, la había perdido para siempre.

\- Yo cuidaré de ti…Siempre voy a estar contigo… ¿De acuerdo?.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño pensativo, como si realmente estuviera en medio de una lucha interior.

\- Ian me dijo que yo era el Príncipe Escondido… Y que tú eras la Reina…

Se quedó petrificada. Trató de articular cualquier frase, pero sólo consiguió emitir un jadeo. Declan interpretó su conmoción como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

\- Lo siento… Me dijo que no te lo contara…- Se disculpó compungido.- Estás enfadada.

¿Enfadada? Lo último que pretendía era que él se sintiera aún peor.

\- No.. Dec...-Se apresuró a rebatirle con suavidad.- Estoy feliz… Es sólo que no esperaba que lo supieras ya… No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ser tu mamá.

Sintió el inmediato alivio en su corazón al decirlo ella misma en alto. _Su mamá._ Era su madre Y ya no tenía que esconderse. Por un momento temió que él la rechazara. Pero sólo duró hasta que él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

\- No quiero que te vayas...- Gimoteó el pequeño entre lágrimas.- Quiero que te quedes conmigo…

\- Claro que lo haré, cariño...Claro que lo haré...- Susurró ella apretándolo contra su pecho.

Y así de nuevo se quedaron hasta que dentro de todo aquel dolor, prendió la llama de una pequeña esperanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTA: Mi intención es que el próximo sea el último capítulo. Lo publicaré junto a un pequeño epílogo... en uno o dos días..


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola! Hasta aquí esta historia. He añadido un pequeño epílogo que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace varios capítulos. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Cuando comencé a escribirla no pensé que se alargaría tanto, y mucho menos que gustaría tanto.

Así que mil gracias.

Espero que os guste el final.

**Capítulo 25**

_**Un mes después**_

\- Felicidades, cariño… Hoy es tu cumple…

Declan se desperezó frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, cuando Emily dejó un beso en su nariz. Su cumple. Por fin era su cumple. Su mamá le había prometido una fiesta con algunos de los niños de los vecinos. Aún no podía ir al cole. Ella aún no se fiaba de que pudiera mantener su secreto. Aunque le habían dejado conservar su nombre, tenía que recordar que su nuevo apellido era Smith, y que ella ya no se llamaba Emily, sino Emma. Eso último en realidad, no importaba demasiado, porque siempre la llamaba mamá. Al principio había sido un poco raro, y ella siempre terminaba con los ojos brillantes cuando lo hacía, pero ahora sólo sonreía mucho.

Se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán los niños?.

Emily sonrió con ternura al verlo genuinamente preocupado. Aún no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, pero el barrio que Clyde les había buscado, era un barrio residencial, ocupado en su mayor parte por familias. Contactaba con ella una vez a la semana para informarla de las novedades. Por desgracia, aún no había noticias de Liam. Ninguna agencia parecía tener idea de dónde se ocultaba. Tampoco había noticias de Ian. Parecía que Clyde finalmente le había perdido la pista. Trataba de pensar que no tener noticias de él, significaba que estaba a salvo, pero eso no ayudaba en realidad.

\- Claro que vendrán, cielo… Te lo pasarás muy bien… Ya lo verás.

El niño se levantó de un salto de la cama, y aún en pijama salió corriendo hacia el salón, seguido de Emily. Estaba especialmente emocionado por abrir sus regalo y allí estaba, junto al sillón. Al final, el perro tendría que esperar. Su mamá decía que necesitaban un tiempo para asegurarse de que aquella era la casa definitiva, pero le había prometido que en dos o tres semanas, si seguían allí, irían al refugio y que podría elegir cualquier perrito que le gustara.

Pero el regalo que había pedido también era increíble. Unos días antes habían visto una pista de trenes enorme y rápidamente se había quedado prendado de ella. Ahora, viendo el volumen del paquete que había sobre el sillón, estaba seguro de que era eso lo que había en su interior.

\- ¿Puedo?- Le preguntó entusiasmado.

Emily sonrió. Habría sido imposible que aguantara a la fiesta.

\- Claro… Es para ti.

No esperó más. Se abalanzó sobre el regalo destrozando el papel entre chillidos a medida que comprobaba que efectivamente se trataba de la pista de trenes. Emily se echó a reír cuando lo vio dar pequeños saltitos alrededor del paquete.

\- ¿Podemos montarla ya?…

Emily frunció el ceño. Realmente era una pista enorme. Le llevaría horas hacerlo y eso en caso de que fuera capaz de encajar todas las piezas.

\- Primero tendrás que desayunar..- Le advirtió alzando una ceja- Lo haremos luego.

Vio la decepción en sus ojos durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Echó a correr a la cocina dispuesto a no esperar por su madre para que le pusiera el desayuno.

\- Oh… Por Dios...- Susurró Emily conteniendo la risa.

Lo alcanzó justo antes de que ocasionara un pequeño desastre con la leche. Declan era un niño muy listo, pero su psicomotricidad no era la mejor. Le arrebató el cartón de la leche justo antes de que lo derramara por todas partes excepto en el interior del cuenco.

\- Puedes poner los cereales...- Lo instó con un guiño.

Por supuesto, una buena parte cayó por fuera de su taza.

Declan agarró la cuchara con brío, dispuesto a devorar su desayuno cuanto antes.

\- Voy a hacer tu cama...- Le dijo Emily con resignación- Supongo que ya te los habrás terminado cuando vuelva… ¿A que sí?. ..

Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la boca llena de cereales. Emily entornó los ojos, y lo dejó sólo en la cocina.

Allí estaba el pequeño, en mitad de su misión particular de terminar con el desayuno a la velocidad del rayo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se quedó dudando durante un momento en si debía abrir o no. Su madre le había dicho que no debía abrir la puerta a extraños, pero era su cumpleaños, y el tío Clyde le había prometido enviarle un regalo. La emoción de que fuera exactamente eso lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta fue más poderosa que cualquier advertencia de su madre.

Aún así, arrastró la silla hasta la puerta, y se subió encima para alcanzar la mirilla. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que para nada era un extraño. Así que seguro que su madre no se enfadaría si lo dejaba pasar.

Abrió el cerrojo antes de volver a bajar de la silla y retirarla de la puerta.

Antes de que Ian Doyle pudiera decir una sola palabra, se encontró con los brazos de su hijo rodeándole el cuello.

\- ¿Has venido por mi cumple?- Le preguntó emocionado.

Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado observándolo. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como a veces los tenía su madre?.

\- Sí, algo así...- Contestó Ian revolviéndole el pelo.- Te he traído un regalo… Aunque no sé si a tu mamá le gustará.

Por primera vez, el niño se detuvo a contemplar la caja que Ian traía consigo y que había dejado junto a él, en el suelo. Era una caja grande, envuelta en papel rojo con un enorme lazo. Se quedó boquiabierto sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. _Aquella caja parecía moverse._

\- Vamos… Puedes abrirla…

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Con ayuda de Ian, desenvolvió rápidamente el paquete. Chilló entusiasmado cuando descubrió un pequeño cachorro color marrón en su interior. En un segundo, el perrito estaba entre sus brazos. Ian comenzó a reír cuando Declan empezó a corretear por el interior de la cocina prácticamente asfixiando al animalito.

Lo siguió hasta el interior, y se sentó en la mesa, donde hasta hacía un momento había estado Declan desayunando. Permaneció allí contemplándolo, absolutamente hipnotizado con cada gesto del pequeño.

\- ¡Voy a enseñárselo a mami!.- Exclamó de repente, y de nuevo salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera hasta la puerta de la cocina, se dio de bruces con Emily, que lo atrapó justo a tiempo de que el cachorro y él mismo, salieran despedidos hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Declan!- Exclamó sorprendida, sosteniéndolo por donde primero pudo agarrarlo.

Fue entonces cuando vio al cachorro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿De dónde diablos había salido?.

\- ¡Mira mi perrito, mami!- Chilló Declan sin perder ni un ápice de su entusiasmo habitual.

\- ¿De dónde…?- Balbuceó Emily sin entender cómo había acabado un cachorro en su cocina.

Nunca llegó a terminar de formular la pregunta. Tan pronto levantó la vista, se quedó congelada. Ian estaba allí sentado, tranquilamente, observándolos con una sonrisa.

Sintió que sus piernas desfallecían por momentos, y buscó el marco de la puerta para sostenerse, mientras trataba de asimilar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

Él se levantó para recibirla. Se le veía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

\- Espero que no te importe que se lo haya regalado… Clyde me dijo que llevaba tiempo pidiéndolo.

¿Clyde?. Emily estaba desconcertada. Había hablado con él hacía un par de días y le había asegurado que no sabía nada de él. Pero ese pensamiento sólo duró el tiempo que necesitó para cerrar la distancia hasta él y fundirse en un abrazo.

\- Estás aquí...- Susurró ella sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba comprobar que aquello no era un sueño.

Ian tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó suavemente. Así se quedaron, ensimismados el uno en el otro entre sonrisas tímidas y palabras inconexas.

No fue hasta que transcurrieron un par de minutos que ambos se volvieron hacia el niño. Estaba boquiabierto, aún con el cachorro en brazos, contemplando cómo su madre lloraba mientras Ian trataba de consolarla. Pero no parecía triste. Él era lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que en realidad eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Emily e Ian intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, asegurándose de que estaban en la misma página.

\- Declan, ven aquí...- Le pidió ella con suavidad.

El niño se acercó con pasos inseguros, aún sin comprender por qué su madre e Ian se habían besado.

Los dos adultos se acuclillaron para estar a su altura.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la historia del Principe Escondido?…

Declan miró alternativamente a su madre, a Ian, y luego de nuevo a su madre mientras comenzaba a encajar las piezas del puzzle.

Afirmó con la cabeza y se detuvo de nuevo en Ian.

\- ¿Aún quieres saber quien es el Rey?.- Le preguntó Emily con cautela. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había enterado de la muerte de Tom. No quería que se sintiera confuso acerca del tema de su padre.

Declan frunció el ceño con fuerza, tratando de encontrar en su mente la respuesta que sabía que estaba allí. Finalmente se dirigió a Ian en lugar de contestar a su madre.

\- ¿Eres mi padre?.

Ian dejó escapar un suave jadeo. Emily podía identificarse totalmente con él en aquel momento. No hacía mucho ella misma había vivido la misma situación. Sabía que estaría sintiendo una amalgama de emociones encontradas, pero especialmente una era la que sobresaldría por encima de todas las demás. _Felicidad._

\- Sí.. - Susurró él- Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes… No sabía si podría volver a verte…

Esta vez la respuesta de Declan no fue tan emotiva como lo había sido con Emily. Nadie podría reprochárselo. A Emily la había tenido en su vida siempre, pero a Ian en realidad apenas lo conocía. Emily podía darse cuenta de que aún estaba procesando la noticia, y que necesitaría algo más de tiempo.

\- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?- Le preguntó.

Su voz infantil sonó ansiosa, como si realmente eso fuera justo lo que esperaba.

Emily le dirigió en silencio, la misma pregunta. Aún no podía entender cómo es que estaba allí.

\- Primero tengo que hablar a solas con tu madre… ¿De acuerdo?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tres días antes_

_Clyde se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó. No había recibido noticias de Ian Doyle desde que Emily y Declan habían entrado en el programa de protección de testigos, y había asumido que tampoco las tendría. En realidad, había estado tan enfrascado tratando de localizar a Liam que no había tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por él. Sabía que Doyle también lo estaba buscando. Clyde le había informado de la situación en que se encontraban Emily y Declan y de que estaban buscando a Liam._

_\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó sin necesidad alguna de identificarse._

_\- Lo encontré… Está muerto…_

_Clyde no necesitó más explicaciones para saber de quien hablaba._

_\- Supongo que es mejor que no pregunte en qué circunstancias._

_Un silencio al otro lado de la línea fue más revelador que cualquier cosa que Ian hubiera podido decir. En cualquier caso, no era algo que a Clyde le preocupara realmente._

_\- ¿Pueden volver ya?.- Preguntó Ian en lugar de contestarle._

_\- Sí… Con la muerte de Liam la situación es segura para ellos._

_Un nuevo silencio._

_\- ¿Están bien?…_

_Clyde notó la expectación en su voz, y quizás también más emoción de la que habría esperado encontrar. Era exactamente la misma que notaba en Emily cada vez que preguntaba por Ian. Hacía tiempo que estaba bastante seguro de que nunca lo olvidaría._

_\- Sí… Están bien…_

_Sin despedirse, Ian cortó la llamada._

_Clyde se quedó durante unos segundos mirando el teléfono ensimismado, como si le pudiera dar la solución que estaba buscando. "Mierda", resopló mientras pulsaba el botón de rellamada. _

_Luego esperó sólo un par de tonos hasta que Ian aceptó la llamada._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó esta vez Ian._

_Clyde suspiró. Posiblemente se arrepintiera de aquello siempre, pero por una vez, iba a dejar que ella tomara su decisión sin interferencias._

_\- Verás... Tengo un dilema…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

\- ¿Esto fue idea de Clyde?.

Emily no podía estar más sorprendida. La última vez que había hablado con él, le había asegurado que no sabía nada de Ian. Ni siquiera había dudado por un momento de él.

\- Sí… Pero la decisión es tuya… Si no quieres hacerlo, me iré… Respetaré lo que quieras hacer… Sé que tendrías que renunciar a demasiadas cosas… Tal vez sea sólo durante un tiempo, Pascua cree que quizás en unos años pueda renegociar mi situación… Pero tal vez eso no ocurra nunca… No voy a reprocharte nada, decidas lo que decidas.

Estaban sentados en la cama del dormitorio de Emily. Declan se había quedado en el salón jugando con el perrito mientras ellos hablaban de temas "de adultos", como le habían explicado.

\- Sería renunciar a todo… A mi anterior vida…No podría volver a ver al equipo...Seríamos otras personas…

La idea de Clyde había sido incluir a Ian en el programa de protección de testigos al tiempo que se aseguraba de que todo el mundo creyera que había muerto. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era un protocolo de seguridad de nivel 5. Sólo él y Sean tendrían acceso a los informes reales. Ian podría colaborar puntualmente con la INTERPOL, y a cambio ellos asegurarían su protección. Emily y él podrían estar juntos, pero por supuesto habría un alto precio a pagar. Por eso la decisión debía ser de ella.

\- Seríamos una familia… Si tu quieres…

Una familia. ¿Sería eso posible?. ¿Tenían realmente la oportunidad de que su historia pudiera tener un final feliz?. ¿Valdría la pena el riesgo?. Eran tantas preguntas para las que ella no tenía respuesta que no podía basar su decisión en nada mínimamente racional.

Así que dejó que fuera su corazón el que tomara la decisión.

\- Es lo único que quiero…

Notó el inmediato cambio de expresión en él, aunque no de la forma que había esperado. En lugar de parecer feliz, daba la impresión de que se había quedado en shock, incapaz de articular palabra. Supo entonces que realmente había tenido dudas de que ella aceptara.

Ojala hubiera sabido que no albergaba absolutamente ninguna.

\- Ian...- Susurró con diversión- He dicho que sí….

\- ¿Has dicho que si?- Preguntó él como si aún no fuera capaz de creerlo.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- He dicho que sí…

\- Sí...- Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, y cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándola en los labios con más intensidad de lo que lo había hecho en presencia de Declan- Has dicho que sí…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces Ian la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola con fuerza.

\- Menos mal…- Suspiró aliviado junto a su oído- No tenía ningún plan para el "no".

Emily se apartó de él entre risas. Luego lo miró dulcemente.

\- No necesitabas ningún plan para el "no"…

Del interior de su blusa, sacó la pequeña alianza que le había regalado hacía siete años, y que ahora llevaba colgada al cuello. Ian tomó el pequeño colgante entre sus dedos, sorprendido de que aún lo conservara.

\- Pensé que te habrías desecho de él…

\- Lo guardé durante todo este tiempo…- Le confesó ella con cierta timidez- Le pedí a Clyde que fuera a mi apartamento a buscarlo…

Por un momento, Ian aún pareció dudar. No de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sino de si era justo pedirle que hiciera aquel sacrificio.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?.

Emily suspiró con suavidad, aún con sus manos unidas sosteniendo el colgante. A su memoria vino el recuerdo del momento en que él se lo había regalado.

\- Ian, mírame… - Le pidió. Esperó a que sus ojos se encontraran para continuar- No sé qué vida vamos a tener…- Añadió, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho hacía siete años- Pero te quiero en la mía… Te quiero en la nuestra… No tengo dudas.

Y entonces él tampoco las tuvo.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, sellando su promesa con un beso.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

**_Ocho meses después_**

J.J. y Rossi volvían de entrevistar a la familia de una de las víctimas de su último caso. Habían viajado hasta la otra punta del país, cerca de la frontera con Canadá, y estaban deseando atrapar al sudes para regresar a casa.

J.J. en el asiento del copiloto, miraba a través del cristal del coche, absorta en sus pensamientos. Aquel era un lugar precioso, lástima que estuvieran allí por aquellas circunstancias. En realidad, nunca podían disfrutar de ninguno de los sitios a dónde iban. Las casas, las pequeñas tiendas, la gente… Pasaban delante de sus ojos como pequeños flashes de los que apenas podía apreciar los detalles.

Finalmente Rossi detuvo el coche frente a un parque. Era un parque precioso, lleno de árboles majestuosos, columpios y sembrado de flores silvestres. Al fondo se veía un lago y, junto a él, una familia había improvisado un pequeño picnic.

J.J. abrió la puerta del coche, y cuando se bajó no pudo evitar fijarse en los cabellos rubios del niño que, entre risas, jugaba con su perro. Sonrió al ver cómo el pequeño corría detrás del perro tratando de quitarle la pelota que llevaba en la boca. Finalmente lo atrapó y se hizo con ella, para disgusto del animalito. Su padre lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo obligó a soltarla a base de cosquillas.

Aún a la distancia a la que estaba, podía distinguir perfectamente la risa del pequeño.

Estrechó sus ojos hacia ellos. Aquella risa cantarina le resultaba familiar, tanto como las ondas rubias de su cabello, y definitivamente, el hombre, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de verlo de frente, le resultó también familiar.

Saltó cuando Rossi tocó su brazo para indicarle que debían irse.

\- Dave...- Susurró ella aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Desde que había entrado en el programa de protección de testigos no habían sabido nada de Emily, y menos aún de Ian Doyle. Clyde simplemente les había asegurado que estaba feliz, y que haría lo posible para que pudiera volver.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó éste siguiendo sus ojos. No necesitó respuesta alguna. Los había reconocido al igual que lo había hecho ella. Dave se fijó en algo más. Señaló a la figura que permanecía sentada junto a la manta del picnic- Mira J.J.

Desde la distancia, contemplaron cómo Ian, con Declan dando saltos a su alrededor, le tendía la mano a Emily para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo hizo con dificultad. Rossi y J.J. se miraron entre sí, sonriendo al darse cuenta de su abultado vientre.

Instintivamente, J.J. dio un paso en aquella dirección, pero Dave la detuvo colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

\- No, J.J….

Ella lo interrogó con perplejidad. Apenas a unos metros, estaba su amiga. ¿Cómo no iba a saludarla?.

\- No necesita regresar a su anterior vida… Déjalos que construyan una nueva…

J.J. se quedó observándolos un poco más. Ian recogió la manta del suelo, y con ayuda de Declan la colocó dentro de una pequeña cesta, con todas las demás cosas que habían llevado para el picnic. Cuando terminaron, tomaron de la mano al niño, que parecía feliz flanqueado por sus padres. Luego, se encaminaron hacia alguna zona del lago, seguidos por el perrito que volvía a llevar la pelota en la boca. Emily reposaba su mano libre sobre su vientre. Comenzó a reír cuando Ian se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y le dijo algo al oído.

Aún los pudo ver darse un beso, antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.

_No..._\- Pensó J.J._\- Realmente parecía que ya lo tenían todo… No necesitaban nada más..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
